Square One
by cacciato5
Summary: She's a merchant's daughter. Obtaining rare objects and selling them to the wealthiest buyer is what she's best at. But when Avi takes the Hunter Exam she meets somebody who has the one rare product she wants most: the red Kurta eyes. Her plan in theory: kill the Kurta and steal his eyes. However, she forgot one factor: Kurapika himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's my first story so please do tell me how I can improve my writing. Please point out ANY errors.**

 **I've moved the characters' ages up by 3 years (so Gon and Killua are about 15/16 years old, Kurapika is 18ish, and Leorio is 22ish years old).**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kindly correct me if I'm wrong, but I can't answer this question", I told the old woman who sat in my path.

She threw me a crooked grin, completely ignoring my response. "1 or 2?", she deadpanned.

I frowned. Really? I came all this way to take the Hunter Exam and this old woman was telling me I had to choose between the lives of my brother and sister? I couldn't. What kind of fucking stupid quiz is this!?

The creepy kids around her stared and scuttled. I shuddered. Weird. I bowed my head and said," I can't choose". Then I looked up at her to judge her expression in response to what I was about to say. "I won't choose either 1 or 2. I don't give a fuck if you're supposed to help me. I'll find my own way!"

She slowly stood up and smiled at me. Was it a smile or a grimace of 'I can barely tolerate this level of stupidity'? Whatever. I just had to get to the exam site on my own using another way I guess.

As I turned around to walk away from the old nut she croaked, "You passed". I stopped and rotated my head to look at the hunched woman. "A married couple lives in the house under cedar tree. They are the Navigators. If they think you qualify, they will take you to the exam site."

I looked at her and she stared back. After shaking my head in a mixture of confusion and annoyance, I sighed, and shrugged. I passed!? "Whatevs", I tried to say nonchalantly, not letting the woman's bipolar attitude affect me and to hide my relief. "So what's next?"

A screeching sound filled the air as the ghost kids opened a tunnel. Stupid, creepy ghost kids. "You should reach the Navigators within the next two hours. Good luck".

I walked forward and tossed a 'thank you' to her over my shoulder. The nice, cool darkness surrounded me as I entered the moldy tunnel. I was getting sunburnt anyway.

* * *

I narrowed my eyes. Up ahead were some figures…"LEORIO!", wailed one of them. I rolled my eyes. Wow were THEY obnoxious.

"Leorio give it back to Gon" another sternly lectured. It was dark and I could barely make out their features. But what did stand out was the height of one figure, the bright blonde hair of another, and the…was that a fishing rod…?

I squinted. Yes, yes it was. My musings were broken when fishing rod asked blondie a question. "But who would YOU choose Kurapika?"

'Kurapika' stopped and clenched his fists. I quickly darted into the shadows of the tunnel to avoid being noticed. After all, there were three of them and only one of me. It's not like I had training or any combat experience. This did not look good.

Once I knew I wouldn't be seen by any of the males I focused on the situation before me,

'Gon' seemed to either be amazingly naïve or impressively uncaring because he kept looking at Kurapika waiting for a response; it was evident Kurapika was having some sort of mental breakdown. Kurapika was extremely tense and breathing heavily. "Calm down", the tallest one ordered. Kurapika quickly snapped "Neither", and continued to walk forward.

Gon and I stared at his back.

* * *

From what I gathered, fishing rod was Gon, the tall one was Leorio, and blondie was Kurapika. And I thought they seemed to be a bunch of dolts with some skills and strengths. But stupidity dulled those skills, in my opinion.

"And then I told her I caught the Master of the Swamp! Aunt Mito was so proud of me!" Gon animatedly yelled as he waved his hands around. "My dad caught it when he was 12 and even though I'm 15 now I'm still one of the only two who did it".

I picked at my cuticle. When was the last time I let my nails grow? Right. Never. It was one of my flaws that had irked my parents to no end. Being a merchant's daughter had its perks, except that I always had to play the role of the perfect daughter. That meant looking the part too.

"Are you going to hide in the shadows for the rest of the walk or are you going to finally talk to us?" a voice right in front of me asked. I looked up, jumped, and squealed. What. The. Fuck. How did…?

Kurapika smiled politely (not that it fooled me) at me. But I knew it was a guise. He reminded me of a snake: one wrong word and he would undoubtedly strike. I had to play it cool and hide my fear. No way was some stupid boy going to fuck with me-I wasn't one to be intimidated easily.

I tried to slow my breathing, smile, and pick at my cuticle again. I looked up and saw blondie still smiling. He was waiting for my reasons why he shouldn't kill me. I glanced at his height and broad shoulders. If I had to fight him either I'd have to cheat and use something in the surrounding area and my brain, or I'd die. Because this guy was about 6 foot.

"But you were so enthralled in your conversation about who you would save", I said with the same sickening, simpering smile he wore, "Kurapika". Kurapika's grayish-tan eyes darkened in anger. He definitely didn't like the fact that I knew who he was and he didn't know who I was. I blinked. Now his eyes seemed to be turning a purplish-blue? His features were somewhat feminine but...attractive to me. He was unconventionally unattractive, but with the shifting eyes and the expression of rage marring his face, Kurapika looked purely dangerous.

He blinked. Tan eyes and fake smile returned to his face. "Walk with us rather than behind us, will you?" Kurapika was taking no chances. Not that I appeared to be much of a threat. Physically, at least. I smiled so much it hurt my damn face. "Sure, I love meeting new people", I responded as I walked around Kurapika, but never turning my back to him.

The shorter dark haired boy seemed to bound up to me. "Hi", he said,"I'm Gon, from Whale Island!" His smile was contagious. I found myself truly smiling back. Gon looked much younger than fifteen with his chubby cheeks and large eyes. He didn't seem to be a threat to me.

"Avi from Samil", I responded with a genuine smile.

That was when I met the opposite of Gon: tall, dark, and conventionally handsome. "And I'm Leorio", the tall man said,"It's a pleasure". He held out his hand and I shook it. I stared at how much more muscular and suave Leorio seemed than Kurapika. I shot a glare at Kurapika who was skulking behind me. I was a tad salty that Kurapika managed to notice me in the shadows. _I'm the best at hiding! How did he notice me?_

Leorio smirked at me as I accidently held onto his hand for a bit longer than usual. Crap. Now he probably thinks I like him. I quickly pulled my hand away. Damn it! Why must I be so awkward!

Leorio shot a glance at a sulking Kurapika. He nudged Kurapika. Introduce yourself", Leorio told Kurapika,"It's rude to not do that".

"Kurapika. But you seem to know that already", blondie stated,"I apologize for my treatment of you, I had at first perceived you as a threat or another examiner but I now realize you're a candidate like us".

I blinked. What was THAT supposed to mean? Instead of asking my question, I responded, "Sure. Let's just make it to the Navigator's house before dawn. We should walk faster". I received strange looks from Leorio and Kurapika. Gon, of course, seemed to accept my words without question unlike Leorio who began to protest until Gon quickly followed me. I really liked that boy.

Kurapika shrugged, ignoring me. My attraction to Kurapika was quickly waning because of his sour attitude. After walking for 25 more minutes Leorio began whining.

"When are we going to reach the exit? The old lady said two hours and the two hours are already over! I'm hungry! I have to go to the bathroom!" Leorio whined.

"Whining is unattractive", I stated in the prissy voice I knew my sister hated, "Some exercise will do you good. If you have to go to the bathroom, just go. I don't care".

Leorio turned bright red-tomato red. "Why you-"

"The exit is right over there", Gon shouted excitedly as he pointed at a random boat. I raised an eyebrow. Could all of us safely fit in that thing?

Kurapika and Gon walked up ahead as Leorio straggled behind. Probably to 'chat' with me regarding my previous words. I smirked in amusement. This was going to be fun.

"I'm not fat", Leorio calmly stated as I watch the vein under his eye bulge. I smiled sweetly. _Somebody's a bit insecure about his weight…_

"I never said you were. I just said that whining makes you more unappealing". With my last words, I speed walked into the boat and plopped between Kurapika and Gon. Now to avoid Leorio as much as possible…


	2. Chapter 2

"Not another damn sign", Leorio moaned as he clutched his head! Kurapika's ever-persistent, nonchalant expression shifted into a slightly annoyed one. Finally, the cyborg shows SOME emotion. Gon, unsurprisingly, optimistically exclaimed, "Of course we will. We're in the right place. There's the cedar tree"!

Once again, Gon's cheerfulness brightened my mood. Well, and the fact that I was one step closer to the exam.

I ran to what appeared to be the navigator's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Leorio shouted over my shoulder. I glared at him. That fucker was going to ruin my ears. He smirked. Ah, so revenge was the name of this game. He did that because I implied he was fat, the giant child.

"Are they out?" questioned Gon. Kurapika glanced around and I was wondering how much it cost to build this house. After all, this was a nice house in the middle of the woods. I would know as a merchant's daughter how much things were worth or how much I convince people how much more objects were worth.

"We're coming in", Leorio announced as he pushed past me. He shoved the door open and we were greeted by the sight of some beast, hovering over one body on the ground, clutching another person in its claws. I reached around in my jacket pocket for my switchblade and felt...nothing. Shit. It's in my backpack.

In my peripheral vision, I saw another beast drop from the ceiling.

"A magical beast!" Gon exclaimed.

"A transforming magical beast, the Kiriko", Kurapika informed us as he held his blades in front of him. He was such a know it all.

A piece of broken glass and a stray piece of wood caught my attention. Weapons! I snatched the glass and cut my own hand in the process. Maybe I should place my switchblade in a more convenient place for me to grab when I'm in trouble...

"They can take human form. That's an extremely intelligent creature", Kurapika said loudly, breaking my thoughts again. I shot him a surprised glance. Was anybody going to move to attack the beasts!?

Well I was. I lunged forward and shouted at Kurapika, "Nobody cares about your memorized facts!"

I couldn't see Kurapika's expression since my back was facing him but I was sure it was sour.

"There's a woman in his arms!" Gon shouted.

"And that man on the floor needs attention", Leorio added.

I said nothing and threw the wood at the second Kiriko that had dropped from the ceiling. While those three had been focused on what had appeared to be the main threat, they failed to notice the second Kiriko. Which is why I chose to attack it first.

I really needed to ditch this group of buffoons and find a smarter group.

The wood flew from my hand and towards the second Kiriko...bullseye! I hit it!

The second Kiriko made eye contact with me I shuddered. I didn't like looking at beasts that wanted to kill me. I quickly unzipped my backpack, grasped my switchblade and my piece of glass (which was now cutting a different part of my hand). The beast appeared to be...snickering at me.

I pouted. Was this beast really laughing at me!? I had many resources and most importantly, my brain. I could take this Kiriko.

"Go help the woman", I ordered, "This Kiriko's mine".

"Who gave you the right to order us!?" Leorio loudly protested.

"Stop it!" Gon shouted, "We don't have time for this!"

Crack! The window broke as the first Kiriko leapt through it! And all hell broke loose.

Kurapika had run over to the man on the ground, Gon leapt after the first Kiriko, and I was running towards the second.

"Please save my wife…" the man on the ground weakly sputtered.

"Leorio", Kurapika said as he tossed his bag on the ground, "We'll leave the injured man to you". He shot me a glance,"Avi". Nooo. I was not going with Kurapika. That second beast laughed at ME. I don't like being laughed at. Ever. I shook my head and Kurapika left.

The second Kiriko growled and jumped through the ceiling and into the forest. Joy...now I had to run around in the dark after that laughing Kiriko.

I opened the door and left Leorio and the young man inside the cabin. On the bright side that Kiriko had a nice pelt which would fetch a wonderful price in the market…

"Kiriko", I shouted once I was outside, "Afraid of a weak human girl?"

Nothing. The Kiriko was smarter than I had anticipated. But it was always the smart ones that I loved to destroy.

After a couple of seconds, it was obvious this Kiriko wasn't going to come out. So I ran in the same direction that Gon and Kurapika had gone. If I couldn't draw the Kiriko out, I might as well help Gon and Kurapika.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the faintest blur THERE!

It raced ahead of me? "What?" I questioned, "Why is it running away from me? Could it know that I have a dangerous switchblade? It didn't even know what a switchblade was...no…I have a close range weapon…even if I managed to get that close, a switchblade wouldn't do much damage to it…"

As the Kiriko sped ahead, I pushed myself to keep up and took notice of the resources the forest provided: sharp rocks, sticks, tall trees…what could I use to take this Kiriko down?

I was currently running to keep up with it, but to kill it I had to get closer to it…it wasn't running away because it appeared to be not afraid of me so why…? It was leading me on a pointless race. I would not catch this beast.

I stopped and let my body fall to the ground. I knew the Kiriko would investigate to see if I was dead or not. That's when I'll strike.

Sure enough after a minute, I heard shuffling. The Kiriko. Closer. It had to get just a little closer…hidden by my body was my hand clenching my switchblade. And it was not dull.

The Kiriko now hovered over me. I rolled to the side and stabbed the Kiriko's face near the eye area. Blood spurted out of a wound. Perfect. Now to kill it and take the pelt. If I did fail the Hunter Exam, at least I'd have earned some money from this Kiriko pelt.

"Ahhh", it shouted," Stop!" I dropped my switchblade in shock. Fatal mistake.

My jaw dropped. "You can talk!?" I squeaked. The Kiriko looked at me. This was bad. Now I had to kill it somehow…I glanced at the Kiriko's face and then the switchblade. Okay, I had to stop it from running away…I was going to break its foot. Good, so either the Kiriko had to kill me to escape or jump off the cliff. Both of which would be difficult to do with a broken foot. That's how I was going to immobilize the Kiriko.

Suddenly another Kiriko appeared in the clearing. "Fuck", I cussed. One I could handle, but two? And given the intelligence the one displayed, I had to assume the second one was just as intelligent. The second Kiriko looked at the first, then at me, and both disappeared.

I heard branches cracking and then saw Gon entering the clearing.

"Avi!" Gon yelled. Why must that boy always be so loud? If I travel with him any longer, he's going to end up getting me killed.

"Gon", I icily stated, "Shut the fuck up. They're highly intelligent creatures so we need to work together to kill them".

Gon blinked and gave me a hurt look with his oak brown eyes. I refrained from wincing in guilt. No. No stupid emotions.

A Kiriko then appeared. "Gon", I shouted, "Get ready!"

But instead, Gon cocked his head in confusion as he stared at the Kiriko. "Who are you? You aren't the one I hit. Are you his friend?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Did it matter?

Maybe I should let the Kiriko kill him.

"How can you tell?" the Kiriko responded. It was clearly shocked. Perfect, now was the time to kill it before it killed me. I tightened my grip on the switchblade and tensed my muscles. This would be the blow that hit an important nerve, which would allow me to attack quickly…

Then the second Kiriko appeared next to it. My arm dropped to my side. I would not win this battle.

"Aviii!" shouted Leorio from somewhere behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. These people...

"Stop yelling Leorio!" Kurapika (also coming from behind me) said with an irritated edge to his voice, "You will attract all the predators in our vicinity to us besides the Kirikos!"

I threw Kurapika a small smile as he and Leorio ran towards Gon, the Kiriko, and me. At least Kurapika had a brain. Kurapika stared at me and rolled his eyes. I was trying to be nice to him, the butt.

"They are simply observing us gathering in a large group. Why have these beasts not attacked us yet?" I asked Kurapika.

Kurapika opened his mouth but was cut off by Gon.

"Your face is different. And your voice is higher and thinner", Gon pointed out to the first Kiriko.

The Kiriko began laughing and I had no clue what was occurring. So I stood next to Gon, holding a switchblade. Awkwardly.

"What?" Gon asked, "Did I say something funny?"

I looked at Gon. "No", I answered with a fake smile, "I noticed the difference too. It was quite obvious". Of course I didn't notice, not like I would admit a shortcoming to Gon. Even as naïve and kind as he is, Gon could one day be my future enemy rather than current competition. I could not show any imperfections in front of any competition during the Hunter Exam.

The Kiriko stopped laughing, smiled, and said, "Let's head back to the house. I want to see how my son is faring".

"Hmm…how many years has it been since someone has been able to tell us apart?" the Kiriko I had chased asked the other.

"I'm ecstatic", the other responded.

Leorio leaned over towards Kurapika. "Can you tell their voices and faces are different?"

"No. Not at all", Kurapika answered as he focused on the Kirikos.

Gon turned around and tried to tell us the difference, "You see", he began, "the one that Kurapika and I beat up is the husband".

"Which one is he talking about?" Kurapika asked me. I shrugged and smiled. I had no clue but I refused to say so.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves", the Kirikos said, "We are the navigators".

An 'oh-shit' expression formed on my face. I was going to kill a navigator out of spite.

"Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam".

"I'm their daughter" the girl chirped.

"I'm their son", the man stated happily.

"Man you had us fooled!" Leorio said as he threw his hands up.

I tried to discreetly hide my switchblade.

"The Hunter Exam changes sites every year. It is difficult to locate it. So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site. But we don't help every candidate".

Shit. I felt like that was directed at me. After all, I did stab a navigator in the face.

"We test candidates to see if they're qualified to take the exam".

Hmmm…guess I'll have to either trail Gon if he's qualified or try to find it myself if nobody else in this ragtag group is qualified.

"Kurapika", the daughter began, "You successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine we weren't spouses". She gestured to her tattoos.

I glanced at Kurapika, surprised. He knew that from tattoos? Who was he?

Kurapika noticed me staring and his tan eyes locked onto mine. I immediately looked away. I was never good around hot guys. And I wasn't arguing with Kurapika so…what else could I do?

"Therefore he passes", continued the woman, breaking my thoughts.

"Way to go Kurapika!" Gon cheered.

"Leorio", the son began, "You never realized my true identity but you dressed my wounds faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe. Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus you pass".

I forced a smile. What a dumb reason to pass. Leorio passed because he lied to the son about his wife? What if she had hypothetically died and the son was under the impression that she was 'safe' because Leorio lied. Was that kindness? No, not in my opinion.

"Avi", the Kiriko wife started, "Your cleverness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You set a trap for me knowing that I was leading you into the forest rather than running away from you. You knew I would return. You also showed an ability to attack when the time is right rather than wasting energy. Thus, you pass".

I mentally cheered but then instantly sobered. No. I couldn't get too cocky. "Thank you", I said as I gave everyone a megawatt smile.

"Gon", the Kiriko husband stated, "Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass."

I glanced down and almost threw up. Was I really that stressed?

"Isn't it great we all passed!?" Gon chirped.

"It's too early to celebrate", Kurapika, being the wet blanket that he is, said, "We've merely earned the right to take the Hunter Exam."

"We need to celebrate because we've earned the right", I argued. I don't know why I was willing to argue with Kurapika…something about his attitude just bothered me.

"What's wrong with celebrating a little?" Leorio asked I threw him a grin, glad to have support. "We're making progress".

Kurapika threw me a fake-polite smile and I saw the ice in his tan eyes. "We have no time to celebrate. Passing one stage does not necessarily mean that we will pass the rest of the exam".

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Cause that's such a valid reason to not enjoy success", I responded. "Are you so used to failure that you can't celebrate?" I taunted Kurapika. "Were you the kid who mommy and daddy bought ice cream for just because you participated in something rather than having earned it? Do you know how hard it was to merely earn the right to take the exam!? And you dare insult my intelligence!?" I ended up screeching.

Kurapika said nothing and was looking at the ground. Gon stared at me in shock and Leorio began laughing. That diatribe became personal very quickly. How did I go from Kurapika not wanting to celebrate to thinking he was insulting my intelligence? I needed to get a grip.

"I knew you had attitude", Leorio said, "But not this strong of an attitude". He glanced at me and said, "Women...so emotional..."

I huffed. Well, I couldn't say anything because I did react strongly and throw statements out with no proof of their validity. Over Kurapika's simple comment.

I glanced back at Kurapika who still showed no sign of responding and I smirked. Good. Now I'm glad I had put him in his place. How dare he insult my intelligence? After all, it was the only reason why I was alive today. It will be the only reason why I will succeed in the future. And it will be what I use when I will spit in the face of the world that had spit in my family's face: intelligence.

Wait...no. Kurapika didn't...right?

Kurapika's tan eyes darkened to the darkish purple color again as he shot me a glare. Automatically, I responded with a cold stare.

People like Kurapika who seemed to be perfect irritated me because they reminded me of where I came from and what I had to do and am willing to do to succeed.

People like Gon made me feel guilty for using others to succeed. But life in Samil is very competitive, unlike Whale Island, which I know is a small trading port. I bet Gon never had to fight for anything in his entire life.

People like Leorio made me feel normal. I liked Leorio because of his sense of humor. I had a feeling it is him I could talk to the longest without wanting to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaban City was a massive mixture of old, young, dangerous, poor, and wealthy individuals all looking to earn quick, hard cash. I liked this place. After all, Samil was a watered-down version of Zaban City. This place kind of reminded me of home.

It was places like these where I knew my father did business which he and my mother would try to hide, but my brother, sister, and I knew. We knew why we were well off.

"As navigators our job is to identify worthy applicants and guide them to the exam site", the son said. He looked down at his hands. "In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without a navigator".

Difficult, but not impossible. I had to admit that I wasn't sure I could have made it to the exam site without this group and the navigator.

"Hey, wanna try one", a man with a turban said as he waved a kebob of some sort in front of Gon, "It's Zaban's famous panda-frog on a stick! A true delicacy!"

I pulled Gon away from the man. "Panda-frogs taste great Gon, but we have to make it to the exam site. That's more important. Besides, we ate at the navigator's house, remember?"

I remembered. That had been a super awkward brunch given that I had tried to blatantly kill the wife for the sole reason that her pelt would have fetched a nice price at any market.

The 15-year-old pouted childishly, "But..." I shook my head and walked faster. Gon reminded me of my younger brother. Their attitudes and antics were eerily similar.

We stopped in front of a tall building covered with windows. "Damn", I said, "There are a ton of windows". I turned to Leorio, "Now that is flaunting wealth".

"I believe…" the Navigator said, "This is the building".

"Ahh, it's so tall!" Gon exclaimed.

I had to crane my neck to look up. Yes, yes it was tall. With many windows too.

"So this is what draws", Leorio began-"Hunter applicants from around the world", Kurapika finished.

Leorio turned to Kurapika, "Stop interrupting me!"

I smirked at Kurapika, who I was still irritated with and jibed,"Yeah. Stop being so rude". Kurapika seemed to have a stupid, personal honor code or something.

Kurapika turned to me, closed his eyes, and glared.

"Why must you be argumentative?" Kurapika asked.

I stared. "Because you irritate me. And you were rude to Leorio first". I glanced at his hair. "And I don't like your hair. I find everything about you offensive."

Kurapika looked up at the sky in an attempt to calm himself.

Leorio threw me a cheeky smile. "Glad to have you on my side Avi", he said while throwing me a smirk that I know girls have fallen for. I gave him what I thought was a seductive smile. "Well I am a slave of logic and reason", I said and I walked closer to Leorio and touched his arm,"And it helps that the one in the right here is an attractive man." Leorio still kept that smile on his face. He was used to girls doing this.

"Hey guys", the navigator shouted, making me take a step away from Leorio, "Over here!" All of us turned and stared.

"What?" "But the building's tall?" "There!?"

In varying states of confusion, we stumbled over to the old, dilapidated restaurant.

Okay…too tiny of a location to have an exam, I was suspicious. I whirled around and grabbed the navigator's arm. "This place is too small for the Hunter Exam", I angrily started, "Are you a navigator? If so, do your job! Take us to the right place-now!"

My hand was smacked off the navigator's and I looked at the face of the person who moved in. Kurapika.

His tan eyes were filled with loathing, irritation, and a bit of self-satisfaction (he really disliked me). I grimaced at him. "Keep your hands to yourself!" I snapped at him. My switchblade was at his throat in an instant. Kurapika did nothing but stare at me.

"Avi..." Gon said in a worried voice, "Please don't. There's no need to do this!"

"Think Avi", Kurapika calmly said, a trace of triumph and mockery in those tawny eyes. One day, I was going to break that calmness. Just because Kurapika was everything that I wasn't: strong, powerful, calm, cool, collected, and intelligent. It irked me to no end.

"No one would expect the Hunter Exam with its millions of candidates to be located here, right?" asked the son.

"That's sweet", I sourly replied while glaring at Kurapika, who still stood serenely with my switchblade pressed to his throat, "But how can so many 'millions' fit into ONE tiny restaurant?"

The navigator smiled and walked inside. "Hey", I shouted, "I was talking to you!"

"I think he's done with you", Kurapika said with an edge to his voice,"now can you please take a step back?"

"Yeah", Leorio snickered, "another centimeter and I'd think you are about to make out." I huffed and followed the son inside.

* * *

There was an underground level. That was how millions, thousands, whatever, could fit into this ramshackle restaurant.

And I was stuck in the elevator taking me, along with the other three, to the exam site.

"Gon what do you want? What kind of Hunter do you want to be?" Leorio and Kurapika shouted at Gon, ignoring me entirely.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to all three babble about their future aspirations. This argument had confirmed my suspicions that Leorio was only book smart but not clever while Kurapika was clever, but his morals blinded him to what he could accomplish. And Gon was a simply kid from a rural area. The city people would eat him alive because he was so naïve. But Gon could learn quickly.

Luckily, the elevator had reached its destination. "Finally", I said as I hopped of the chair, "You two morons were arguing for the longest time". I stood up and stretched.

Kurapika crossed his arms, "You are beginning to bother me", he stated as we exited the elevator.

"Strange atmosphere down here", Leorio said as he shifted he briefcase to a more comfortable position.

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in his or her own right", Kurapika supplied.

Meanwhile I was scanning the large crowd. Well, it was time to disappear and ditch this group of annoying twats.

I turned to leave when I saw Gon raise a hand to the group of applicants and shout, "Excuse me?"

I looked away. Why must I be lumped together with people like them again? I mean I was most familiar with them, but that doesn't mean we will be friends during the exam. Besides, this was the Hunter Exam. When it comes down to it, none of us are friends, but competitors.

"Everyone's really tense", Gon sadly mentioned.

I turned to him and put a comforting hand on the fifteen-year old's shoulder. "That's because you're competition. Who wants to make friends with the person they're going to try and ruin?"

Gon looked up at me. "The Hunter Exam is supposed to be fun. Why can't people work together rather than try to ruin each other Avi?"

I flinched backwards from the silliness of his comment. "Why?" I snapped, "Because people will always betray you in the end. That's why." With that I turned around. "It was nice knowing you travel buddies", I calmly said to Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon.

Kurapika shook his head at my behavior and Leorio said, "Gon's right. It would be better if we stayed together."

I smiled at him and responded, "I work better alone. See you at the first phase".

Kurapika smiled at me for the first time as I turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were talking to some fat, middle aged man who I was surprised even made it this far. Looking at him instead of paying attention to where I was going was my first mistake.

I grunted as I slammed into someone. Nope. I didn't want to talk to him. So I jumped behind a guy wearing a purple cape who happened to be walking near me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the red haired, pale man who I had bumped into turn and look at purple cape guy.

Purple cape guy began screaming.

I shuddered and stepped back in shock…purple cape guy's arms were…

"Oh how peculiar", the pale man droned with a bored tone, "His arms seem to have become flower petals". He opened his arms up to the crowd. "No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, really should apologize". He glanced at me and his yellow eyes held my gaze for a split second. _He knew I bumped into him, so why hadn't he made an example out of me instead, I wondered?_

I tried to wipe the expression off my face and casually stroll away. _That could've been me. That could've been me if I wasn't faster. This is the Hunter Exam. I have to become a Hunter. I can't die because I bumped into the wrong person_. I glanced back at the red man. Or thing. The guy obviously wasn't human if he could turn another's arms into flower petals!

The pale male slowly walked away from me, through the space the crowd made as it parted for him.

"Tonpa, the rookie crusher", I heard people mutter, "He's at it again". I glanced at my 'friends', though I preferred to label them 'temporary travel companions', who were talking with the fat, middle aged man.

I walked forward a step and stopped in confusion. Was I really about to warn them? Was I about to help my competition? _No_ …I clenched my fists and backed into the crowd before they saw me. _They are on their own. If Tonpa crushes them, less competition for me!_

I walked to the edge of the holding room and closed my eyes.

After thirty seconds had passed, someone sat next to me. "After you bump into someone, you really should apologize".

Fuck. My eyes flashed open as I stared at the pale man in front of me.

I smiled a fake smile. I knew this type. My parents dealt with his kind all the time. One wrong move, or word, and you were stuck with an ugly, twisted scar running across your face, like that on my mother's face. "Then I do sincerely apologize", I said.

The man turned around and skimmed the crowd. "Out of everyone here", he began, "Who would be the first one you recommend I kill?"

I blinked. "What kind of question is that?" I asked him. The man gave me that condescending smile again. "I'm Hisoka", he said.

"Avi", I guardedly responded. I did not bother to shake his hand because that was the same arm that had turned purple cape guy's arms into flower petals. I noticed he never answered my question, but I let it go. I was staring at a dangerous man who could out-maneuver me with mind games. So instead of answering his question, I asked "How did you transform that man's arms?"

Hisoka put a finger to his lips and smirked. "Secret".

My expression dropped. I was livid. Why was I angry? Right, this guy could probably turn everyone into flower petals. I was competing with him! And he was smart enough not to brag or showcase all of his abilities. He was like the black market merchants. They never put the real goods at the front of their stalls! They always had goods hidden in the back! They were tricky people!

Hisoka's smile dropped as he glanced over my shoulder. Hisoka's eyes locked with those of another candidate. Some guys with pins in his head. At least I think it was a guy…I glanced back at Hisoka.

"Pardon me", he said, "But I must go talk with another. It was a pleasure".

I gave him a huge, fake grin. "Likewise." But the ugly, dark, competitive side refused to allow me to be treated like this. Like I was here just for Hisoka's amusement. Hisoka had been toying with me. This ugly part of me wanted to openly challenge Hisoka. Thus, I couldn't help but jibe with a condescending tone, "Now run along and chat with your little friend". I quickly shut my mouth, averted my eyes, and was about to run. But my second mistake was glancing back at Hisoka and noticing his expression.

Hisoka's eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy my words. I stood up quickly; this guy was clearly a loon. I was very uncomfortable around Hisoka. I was a chicken. I thought I had left that merchant's daughter's side of me behind in Samil…"Right…y-yeah, it was nice meeting you"! Not. "But I have to talk with MY friends". Without turning around, I walked backwards so I could always see Hisoka out of the corner of my eye as I moved towards Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and the fat, middle-aged man. Still better than Hisoka. But I had the feeling Hisoka was done toying with me for now.

I threw up a big, fake smile and watched as the three stomped away from the old man. Hmmm…why did I sense a falling out between friends had occurred?

"Leorio", I said,"Hey, what's up?"

Leorio gave me a strange glance. "Avi". Then he smirked smugly, "What happened to Miss 'I work alone'?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Well…I met Hisoka and Miss 'I work alone' realized there's no way she can work alone. Well that, and I really did enjoy your company", I said as I moved closer to Leorio and sent him a flirty smile.

Kurapika gave me a judgmental look. "Well I hope you aren't going to continue to hop from group to group. I don't approve of your loose behavior. While you are good at flirting and flitting, you have yet to prove that you can contribute some positive skill to help us, as a group".

I withdrew my hand from Leorio's arm. I was shocked Kurapika was so forward. Wow was HE a prude. So I smiled and walked towards him. "Well Kurapika", I began, "aren't you a prude? Hah, love the word choice. Because I leave to scope out the competition for YOU, I'm jumping from group to group? I flirt with Leorio a bit and you imply all I'm good for is flirting? Why do you even care?" I mocked him by pretending to be thoughtful as I watched Kurapika's face turn slightly red.

What did he have against me flirting with and touching Leorio?

I blinked and narrowed my eyes. Maybe he wasn't straight. Because he hated me too much to be romantically interested in me. "Are you interested in Leorio? Are you gay?"

Kurapika took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reply when Leorio stepped in between us. "Guys", he said, "Kurapika, Avi's right. Stop being an asshole. Avi has done nothing but help us". I smirked smugly at Kurapika who continued to glare at me.

"And Avi?" My smirk dropped. _I thought Leorio was on my side?_

I glanced up at him with raised eyebrows. He gave me that smirk which I'm sure lured loads of women into his bed. I glanced at his physique. Not that he needed to use that smirk on me.

"You have to understand why Kurapika is this way. He's just so focused on revenge and completing goals that I don't think he really has experienced living".

With that Kurapika twitched and exploded, "Lies. Don't put words into my mouth Leorio! At least I have noble intentions and want to take the Hunter Exam to avenge my clan! You just want to take the exam for money!"

I giggled as I watched Kurapika wave his hands around and turn bright red, the redness hiding the freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose.

Gon stopped playing with his fishing rod and butted in, "You'll get revenge one day for the Kurta Clan, Kurapika".

I jerked in shock. The Kurta Clan? My father had directly dealt with trading their beautiful scarlet eyes. Those eyes were what my family had built its fortune from.

I mean yes, the murder of a clan was wrong, but business was business. Everyone wanted a pair of those scarlet eyes-correction, everyone STILL wants a pair of those scarlet eyes.

Leorio glanced at Kurapika in irritation, "Not that you know me either Kurapika".

I glanced askance at Kurapika. The Kurta Clan? Was he a Kurta? I didn't like him and thought he was a judgmental, annoying, over-sensitive prick. Killing him wouldn't make me feel guilty. I've done worse to protect my family to make sure we can compete in the black market.

Killing him guaranteed my parents' good fortune for the next ten to twenty years. That's how much those scarlet eyes were worth.

And my parents' stall wasn't selling as much because my parents were aging…which was why I had to become a Hunter. So I could have the information needed to find exotic treasures to sell at the stall, which my younger brother would run. My sister and brother would eventually become Hunters too. That's what the family plan was.

I shrewdly glanced at Kurapika and grinned. "Now I'm glad I had met you", I said to the group," I do apologize Kurapika. And Leorio? We should definitely work together. You look fit enough to help out". I shamelessly said as I attempted to flirt. I probably screwed up flirting, not that Leorio cared, since he liked me already.

After all, how did one flirt? I didn't know. I was always busy helping secure a shipment, studying foreign languages and customs (so I could travel to exotic lands to find treasure and bring it home). I never had time for silly boys. Leorio was no exception. But I had a feeling Leorio viewed me the same way. Just some random girl to have fun with for a short amount of time and we would eventually go our separate ways. I would have no problem with that relationship.

I glanced at his shoulder muscles which I could see through his suit and my gaze traveled upwards to his face. Dark brown eyes-so dark but so beautiful, tan skin, and jet black hair. He was nice to look at least.

Kurapika cleared his throat as he suspiciously glared at me. I met his gaze. I would have to watch out for him. He did sense the shift in my behavior.

Gon cheered,"Yay! Another friend!" Then he gave me a meaningful look which I returned with a smile.

"Don't worry Gon", I said as one side of my mouth tilted upwards, "I'm sure all of us can be adults regarding this situation. I have no reason to cause you, Leorio, or the group harm".

The kid was quick. Gon knew that Leorio and I had irritated Kurapika and he had wanted to make sure I wasn't going to cause divisions within his friend group. I glanced at the tan boy. Gon could easily play the part of a seemingly naïve boy from backwoods Whale Island well. I had underestimated him. I had to not do that again.

Gon reminded me so much of my brother. My brother did exactly the same thing.

Kurapika cleared his throat again, probably to point out that I did not include his name under 'those I have no reason to harm'," I-"

Suddenly, an alarm went off! It echoed throughout the holding room. I tried to determine the source of the noise? Was it behind me? In front of me? Where!?

A man with purple hair appeared and shut it off.

"He came out of nowhere", I gasped? How!? First Hisoka with the flower petals and now this examiner who had appeared out of thin air...how!?

The first phase had truly begun.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Hunter Exam will now begin. I am Satotz, the Phase One Examiner", the purple haired man said as he began to walk, with a long stride, into the tunnel where he had come from.

The crowd shifted uneasily in the back, where I was standing, as those at the front surged forward after Satotz.

"You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's first phase".

"Easy enough", I muttered to Gon who raised an eyebrow and shifted his fishing rod to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

He simply responded, "So you think", without his usual optimistic tone. Well...that was odd behavior coming from Gon...perhaps he was a realistic optimist?

I shrugged a shoulder and began slowly jogging after the people in front of me.

Leorio ran up to my left.

"Yo Avi", he said, "If you were a pair of sneakers I'd be in and out of you all day." He threw me a megawatt smile. I responded by raising an eyebrow.

Kurapika butted in and glared at me. "Leorio", he said,"I know you find Avi attractive, but perhaps it would be best if you focused on yourself and helping everybody in our group."

I glared at Kurapika who glared back with a stony expression on his face. He wasn't gay. He valued his friends and thought I was a threat.

"I enjoy running", I stated, "And lifting. Well…mainly because I enjoy eating. So yeah, I'm in decent shape". _Kurapika looked confused until he realized that both Leorio and I were ignoring him. He shot me a look and moved away._

Leorio threw me a devilish grin. "Yeah, I can tell". _Lol. Not._ I glanced down at my body. I was bit on the chunkier side...but I had muscle so I knew if I ate healthy foods and exercised, the ten pounds would melt away, like they always would. It would simply take dedication. _If I cared that much, which I didn't._

My smile grew. I would definitely have fun during my free time! But I then steeled my thoughts. Nope. I had a purpose now: kill the Kurta, gouge his beautiful scarlet eyes out, and pass the Hunter Exam.

Simple enough a plan. But…said Kurta was running behind me. _I could try to kill Kurapika now, during the First Phase…but he was on guard. Everyone was. Maybe someone else would pick Kurapika off and I could sneak back and then take his eyes._

As I ran, I thought of the most efficient ways of how to kill Kurapika. _Kurapika was always on guard. There was no way I could seduce him because I knew Kurapika was also a prude and probably had never even touched a female before. And he already mistrusted me._

 _Poison was out too as I had no resources, yet. Could I handle Kurapika one-on-one? Probably not…no…I had to wait for the right moment when Kurapika was weak and friends weren't near._

Gon would stop me, yes. Leorio too, even though I knew Leorio was attracted to me and liked my attitude a little. Leorio talked like he was this cold-hearted person, but from my interactions with him I could tell he was a bit immature and a flirt with a heart of gold. But that heart would belong to someone else who was not me. I had no intentions of finding a partner currently. Leorio was just someone who I would use to get closer to the Kurta. If I managed to get those eyes, my parents would be set for life and the business secure. Perfect.

After running for about two hours, sweating profusely, and listening to myself and others pant like dogs, some white haired kid rolled past Leorio on his skateboard.

I saw Leorio stiffen besides me. Well, I was a bit angry that I didn't bring a skateboard too.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Wait up kid!"

I looked at him and panted, "How…do…you…have…energy…to…shout?"

Leorio winked. "Good stamina. I last a long time". I smirked and rolled my eyes.

He then turned back to the white haired pale boy who was nonchalantly looking at us.

"Show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio began.

I was frankly surprised when the teenager turned his head toward Leorio and even bothered to respond. "What do you mean?"

Leorio pointed an angry finger. "Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating?"

I rolled my eyes and had to disagree. "Why are you wearing a suit rather than shorts or athletic pants? Because you decided to use the resources you brought along with you. I can't blame the kid".

I was completely out of breath. Wow. That was stupid of me, now I was even more exhausted.

"This is an endurance test!" Leorio angrily responded both to the pale boy and me.

"No it isn't", piped up Gon. "The examiner only told us to follow him".

"Gon!", Leorio yelled; I watched the vein near his eye twitch. He did look really unattractive when he yelled. "Whose side are you on, eh?"

The pale boy's eyes darted from Leorio to Gon and I watched the expression in those light blue eyes shift from amusement to curiosity.

The boy slowed down a little and let Gon catch up.

"Hey, how old are you?" he asked Gon. Leorio was steaming with anger and I playfully poked his bicep.

"Burned", I said with a smile.

Leorio's eyes twitched and he angrily muttered something. After all, he had no energy left to yell.

I glanced back at Gon.

"I'm fifteen years old", Gon replied.

"Same", the boy answered, "Guess I'll run too". With that, he somehow flipped the skateboard into the air, caught in, and ran with the skateboard tucked securely under his arm. I narrowed my eyes. I guess I underestimated him too. Not again! That was a difficult gymnastics move.

"I'm Killua", the pale boy said.

"I'm Gon!" Gon said happily as he introduced himself.

I gently smiled and glanced at Leorio who was really beginning to sweat.

"Leorio", I said while gasping for precious air, "You smell. So I'm going to run a bit farther away from you".

Leorio seemed either too tired to respond or didn't care of what I thought of him. Maybe both.

Now it was time to see how weak the Kurta was. I glanced for that distinctive golden blond head of Kurapika.

There!

I grinned and sped up until I was alongside the blonde boy.

I looked at him. He was taller than me, but not that much taller. That was expected as I was tall to begin with.

He was clearly broader and more muscular than me though. I would have to cheat when I physically fought him.

I glanced at his foot rhythm and body movements. No injuries or aches that I could see.

"Are you done staring at me", Kurapika coolly stated. I frowned. _Damn him. He wasn't even breathing heavily and still had energy to snap at me!_

But I quickly dropped the frown and threw him a megawatt smile.

"Couldn't help it!" I cheerfully said. _But not really. Because you're kind of girly looking. Yet I still find you attractive._

Kurapika said nothing and focused his gaze ahead. So he was going strong, just as I had predicted. I had a feeling it would be easier to steal a pair of scarlet eyes from one of the nobles with their tight security or...do I dare say it? _Perhaps I could go against the mafia? Maybe that would be easier than killing one measly, lone Kurta?_

Instead I cocked my head and couldn't help but taunt him. "Are you sure you're not a female?"

The muscles in Kurapika's arms tightened. Good. He was beginning to crack.

Of course he looked, physique wise, like an eighteen-year-old male, but his face was just…pretty. Perfect.

I glanced at his face and grimaced. Kurapika caught my grimace and I watched his tawny eyes light up with curiosity.

"Why are you grimacing?" he asked, "Are you injured?"

My jaw dropped a little before I stopped it.

Maybe I misheard him?

"What", I asked, "Am I injured?"

Kurapika nodded. "If you are, I can carry you".

I stared at Kurapika in awe. He was being nice…to me. Me, who has only messed with and insulted him.

I blinked and fiddled with the end of my braid as I ran and attempted not to trip.

Then, I composed myself. _No. I would not be derailed by some stupid stranger's kindness. He wants something...but what?_ "I'm fine. Why would you offer to help your competition? Well, me, specifically?"

Kurapika threw me a gentle smile which made me feel guilty for being such a competitive bitch. "You're my friend. Or, well…the closest thing I have to a friend. I would rather have an ally to fight with against someone like Tonpa or our competition". _Either Kurapika hit his head and thinks we're friends, is acting and plotting to kill me, or genuinely wants to help me for some reason. But he did raise a fair point..._

I held his gaze for a second and replied, "No. We are not friends Kurapika. We're allies. Temporary allies." _What was he playing at? What was he doing? He was mad at me a couple of minutes earlier?_

"You were mad at me earlier but now you're being nice?" I quickly questioned.

Kurapika shrugged. "You seem to have some issues, but those are your problems. I realized since Gon and Leorio want to work with you, I guess I'm stuck with you. I prefer to avoid arguments over petty issues. Do expect me to ignore your stupid, instigating comments."

My mouth twisted in an angry grimace as I glared at him. "Is that what daddy told you to do? Ignore your problems? Run away from the real issue?"

I watched the light in those tan colored eyes fade as they darkened to the purplish color again. I now knew why they changed from tan to purple (for a split second). It was because his eyes would turn that beautiful blood red that everybody wanted to see.

Because I now knew he was a Kurta.

I now know that if he ever found out that it was my family, myself included, who began trading the first batch of his people's eyes, that he would easily kill me.

Besides, I was going to kill him anyway. But I had to be careful and not let myself become attached to Kurapika. I could never be friends with a Kurta.

That's why when Kurapika opened his mouth to disagree or perhaps question my previous comment that I tripped him.

Kurapika's mouth opened in shock as he fell face flat onto the ground. I sped ahead, leaving him on the ground behind me. I didn't look back but I knew he would survive.

If he could survive the Kurta massacre, he could survive a fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Applicant #347 began hyperventilating. That's how I knew he was going to fall soon. Unfortunately he was in my running path. So I agilely dodged to the left and pushed myself…just a little farther…there! Stairs!

I was panting heavily. Sure I looked stupid, but at least I hadn't fallen. Yet.

By propelling myself forward I eventually caught up with a dusty Kurapika and a shirtless Leorio.

I glanced over at them to see how they were faring. Both were breathing hard, but not as heavily as me.

"Keep going, we can finish this", Leorio panted to Kurapika. I shot Leorio a smile. Here he was, suffering more than Kurapika, yet Leorio still lent support and strength to his friend. _What a good person..._

Suddenly Leorio let out a yell and surged forward. _'That was some stamina'_ , I thought to myself in awe.

Kurapika smiled, glanced at me, and whipped the blue/red outer cloth he wore from his body. It, of course, smacked me in the face. "You fucker!" I shouted as I covered my face with my hands. He must have still been mad from me tripping him.

Kurapika chuckled and ran up to Leorio. I was going to get him…he will die a painful death.

By the time I had regained my sight and ran fast enough to catch up to those two I heard the two dreaded words come from Kurapika's mouth. 'Scarlet eyes'.

I immediately ran closer and proceeded to hide behind a larger candidate. _Close enough to eavesdrop. Good._

"That's why the Kurta were targeted. We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes", Kurapika somehow narrated while gasping for air.

I rolled my eyes. _Yes. And people like me wanted those eyes to make sure my parents could retire and the family business would thrive. I always tried not to think about the moral side of my family business._

"When our emotions are heightened our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire", Kurapika stated.

I tried to snicker, but it came out as a wheeze. _Emotions are heightened? So when Kurapika was jerking off to some porn were his 'emotions heightened'? 'That holier-than-thou prick probably has never looked at porn or ever viewed anybody as worthy of his presence_ ', I sourly thought. I was still peeved from the clothing hitting me in the face incident.

But then guilt swept through me. _Who was I? I was being disrespectful to an eighteen-year-old who lost his entire family and judging him unfairly._ I shook my head. _Nope. He's a target. He has no rights. He isn't a person like me. 'Don't think about the morals'._

I felt satisfaction creep through my head but the gnawing feeling of guilt remained in the crevices of my mind at my judgmental and nasty thoughts regarding the Kurta.

* * *

I collapsed on my hands and knees near Leorio who had done the same. Except I threw up. Kurapika threw me a disgusted glare when some of it splattered on his shoes. I looked up and smiled at him. Hopefully there wasn't vomit on my teeth.

He looked a bit disgusted, turned a light shade of green, and turned towards Gon. "Is this our destination?"

The teen was sitting near Killua while chugging water. "Nope. It's not". The kid was barely sweating!

"I see", Kurapika responded. I wiped the vomit off my mouth and shakily stood up. _There was no way I could run like that again._

"The fog is fading!" Kurapika exclaimed.

I glanced up. The fog was fading. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the surrounding area. And I smiled. This was where I kill the Kurta.

Immediately I looked towards Kurapika before I could stop myself.

He was glancing at the fog along with Gon and Killua who were still chugging water. I looked at their skin which lacked the tell-tale shine from sweat. _Were either of them tired!? It wasn't fair!_

"Avi", Leorio croaked, "Got any water?"

I smiled. At least I was somewhat useful. I dug around in my backpack and tossed Leorio a small water bottle. "Here".

Leorio muttered, "Thanks", and began chugging the water.

I stared at my shaking hands and shot a glance in Kurapika's direction again. He looked like he could run again. He was recovering while I…I shifted objects in my backpack until I found what I was looking for. Tshuaj. _Did I really want to take it?_ I shifted the white powder around the bag and poured the tiniest bit onto my key. I put my finger on one nostril and snorted the stamina regenerating powder with the other. I glanced at my watch. Two minutes until the drug took effect and I would feel recovered. Then I could strike and kill the Kurta. I tied up the bag of tshuaj and hid it under some protein bars I had brought. Perfect.

Except that it was highly addictive. _'I am playing with fire'_ , I thought as I glanced at both Kurapika and then the tshuaj.

* * *

"The Numere Wetlands", Satotz explained," Also known as Swindler's Swamp. We must cut across these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you…you're dead", he warned. I gulped nervously. _Okay…cunning creatures weren't a part of the equation, but still…I guess I just have to be smarter…_

"Wait for me!" somebody begged. I glanced over my shoulder at the dark haired man who attempted to crawl under the quickly closing metal door. But he didn't make it. He was shut in that dark tunnel. I shuddered. _That could not be me. I had a family to return to, a business to run, and parents to support._

I glanced at Kurapika's tan eyes.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…" Satotz said.

Kurapika tensed and his eyes suddenly shot over to me. Unluckily, I hadn't managed to avert my gaze in time so I settled my eyes on Killua, who was standing near Kurapika. _Time to pretend like I was going to speak to Killua..._

I elbowed Killua lightly and snickered, "Sounds just like home with greedy merchants and thieves". Killua snickered along with me. _I knew Killua would understand. Killua seemed as shady as fuck in my opinion._

"Avi, Killua", Gon said, "Shut up! I want to listen!"

Killua huffed. "As if he's going to give us any tips on how to survive Gon". Gon said nothing and stiffly turned away. My eyes met Killua's and we both shrugged. Gon was such a rule-follower.

I shuffled closer to Leorio who I knew owed me for the water. When to call in that debt… "Don't let them fool you!" a panicked voice randomly called. I whipped my head to where I thought I heard the noise originate while everybody's head turned in the opposite direction. I reddened a little and turned my head the other way. I was not known for my prowess and exceptional abilities.

"Don't fall for it." The random voice shocked everyone again. It belonged to a tattered looking man, who had just appeared from around the corner of the building we had just exited. "He's lying to you". The man pointed a finger at Satotz. "He's an imposter! He isn't the real examiner. I'm the real examiner!"

I tilted my head and glanced at Kurapika. Our eyes met for a split second until I looked back at Satotz. _Why was Kurapika ALWAYS automatically the first one I looked at!? Stupid brain!_ "An imposter!" Leorio said in a shocked tone. "What's going on?" I looked up at the sky in exasperation.

"Obviously we've been dragged around by some creature that killed the real examiner or we've been following the correct examiner this entire time", I stated in a pretentious voice. _Served him right for asking such a dumb question. Really? What's going on!? What else could be going on?_ The edge of Kurapika's lips curled upwards in the tiniest of smiles in amusement. Not that I was staring at his lips of course.

If this examiner was fake, he would have killed us a long time ago in that tunnel, when we were in an unfamiliar, enclosed space. It is very easy to kill people with both those two things, if one is smart.

"Then who is he?" someone asked among the other candidate's mutters.

"Look at this", the man said as he hauled a body into our view. The body was of a grotesque man-ape thing with a face that resembled that of Satotz.

I shuddered. I always hated corpses. Some things never change no matter how much one tries to alter them.

"He looks just like Satotz!" Gon exclaimed. He then turned to Killua. "One of them has a Hunter's License….right? We could just demand they show their Hunter's License and we know that's the real one…right?"

Killua rolled his eyes. "There's a thing called stealing, Gon", he stated in a snobby tone. I shot Gon a pitying glance. Poor, backwoods Whale Island kid was not used to the concept of others stealing. Oh well, he'd learn soon.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" the tattered man yelled, "Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans! They trick humans into following them into these wetlands where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them!" With that, the tattered man once again pointed at Satotz. "He intends to trap and kill every single applicant!"

My mind was whirring. Which one was the real examiner? How could I tell? Satotz ran us around for too many kilometers in the tunnel…maybe as part of the first phase or maybe because the Man-Faced Ape didn't know where the exit was. _Maybe that's why…? Right?_

"Bastard!" snapped Leorio.

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human", a bald man stated.

I glanced back at Satotz only to see blurs flying at him-which Satotz caught with both hands.

I wildly looked around! I looked at Leorio who appeared to be as shell-shocked as I.

"Where did those come from", I questioned as I wildly glanced around.

The shuffling of cards broke the silence. "I see, I see. That settles it…you're the real one", Hisoka said as he nonchalantly continued to shuffle his cards.

I shifted away from Hisoka. He was scary. _If I ever had to fight him, I was fucked._ Because I couldn't even see his cards and Hisoka hadn't even showcased his physical strength. Everybody here was physically stronger than me…I glanced around…well, except for maybe the other girl with blue hair and the weird hat. Then my lip curled up. _But they weren't as smart, resourceful, or clever as me._ Kurapika nudged me and I glanced at him. _When did he move next to me?_ "Calm yourself, make no sudden movements. Hisoka is very trigger happy."

I nodded and then a wicked thought crossed my mind. Why not mess with Kurapika?

Kurapika was close to me...but he could be closer...I pressed myself against Kurapika's side and the Kurta flinched in shock. The next thing I felt was pain in the back of my knee as I fell forward, off balance.

And I suddenly found myself on the ground. I glared at Kurapika who was staring at me with a panicked look in his eyes. "No sudden movements, right?" I said with an acidic tone. Kurapika glared at me.

"Avi", he snapped,"Work with me, not against me. We can help one another, or I will personally remove you from this exam." My eyes narrowed in response as I pushed myself off the ground and my fist tightened. But then I realized he was right. T _here was power in numbers. If I was alone against Hisoka, I'd lose._

"No need," I coolly responded to Kurapika,"I'll work with you." Of course I couldn't help but add a taunt. "Though I can't promise to keep my hands off you."

Kurapika shot me an angry look and turned away. _Somebody really hates physical contact._

Satotz's voice directed my attention onto him. "Should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz stated.

Hisoka gave a noncommittal shrug. "Sure".

I pushed myself off the ground and then poked Gon in the side. "We have to stay away from this loon".

Gon glanced at me and shrugged. "I'm curious though", Gon said. "I saw him throw the cards…but they shouldn't have been that powerful because he only used his wrist. Paper, going at that speed, shouldn't have stabbed that Man-Faced Ape as deeply as it did. So did Hisoka change the paper to metal or something? I'm confused. And very curious". With that, Gon turned to Killua, who had been listening, to tacitly ask for Killua's opinion on what Gon just said.

Killua nodded in agreement. "The rate at which the paper was thrown at the Man-Faced Ape and the material of the paper shouldn't have even stabbed a body. How did Hisoka gain the extra strength? We can't relax our guard."

I lightly snorted so I wouldn't draw attention to our conversation. "You two are nuts. I want to stay as far away from Hisoka as possible."

With that, I moved back towards Leorio and Kurapika _. 'I had to keep Kurapika in my sights, so when the moment was right, I could strike. And then I'd blame it on some 'cunning, insatiable creature'_. It's not like the Hunter Exam produced the bodies of the dead. _'Then again, nobody would be looking for Kurapika_ _anyway_. _Nobody cares'_ , I thought.

I shook my head and focused on what Satotz was saying," I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

I dropped my eyes to the ground. Guilty as charged.

Satotz turned around and wanted to make his point crystal clear, "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Let us be on our way."

"He forgot to add alive", Leorio whispered to me. I stared at his dark brown, almost black eyes. Leorio was just as nervous as I was. Good, it wasn't just me. I sent him a weak smile which he returned.

"Please follow me", was all the warning Satotz gave us before he was gone.

"Damn it!" I growled. Luckily the tshuaj was beginning to take effect. I felt the soreness of my muscles fading away and my physical tiredness decrease. I stretched my arms. Good. Now that I was at 100% or 110% and in my element of chaos, now was the perfect time for Kurapika to go missing.

"Tsk, another marathon", complained Leorio.

"I'm having no problems whatsoever", I said with an unnaturally bright smile. I hated using tshuaj, but I had to obtain a Hunter's License and those scarlet eyes. Thus, I had to resort to using drugs so I could even physically make it through the exam.

"And we're running through marsh this time", Kurapika said in disgust as mud splattered on his white tunic. I laughed at the sight. Kurapika glared at me. "Running on wet ground requires more energy".

I ran directly behind Kurapika and slipped my switchblade up the sleeve of my long sleeve black shirt.

 _Weapon hidden, yes. Target in sight, yes. Witnesses?_ I glanced around in irritation. There were still too many applicants and Leorio was near Kurapika.

How was I going to kill Kurapika without having Leorio or Gon stop me? I don't think Killua would because he didn't care.

I glanced at the environment and wondered how I could separate Kurapika from the herd when I realized something.

I just had to shove Leorio in the way of a monster at an opportune time, tackle Kurapika, gouge his eyes out, and I'll be on my way!

 _Seemed like a good enough plan to me! 'But it depends on so many external factors and has numerous holes', my logical side whined._

I grimaced. _It was good enough. It had to be._ After all, I just found out Kurapika was a Kurta.

As Kurapika sped up to stay near Satotz, my eyes were locked on his light hair. I followed behind him, a dark shadow, waiting for the right moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Splash! "Avi!", growled a mud covered Kurapika.

I stared at him innocently and helpfully said,"It looks like you crapped your pants." It would be easier to justify killing Kurapika if I hated him more and didn't respect his intelligence as much.

Kurapika remained calm, somehow, and continued to run. Meanwhile, I noticed Gon and Killua begin to sprint at a faster pace. _'They're working together and leaving the rest of our group to die!'_ I furiously thought. But wait...I'd do the same. I couldn't fault them. But why were they speeding up now? Maybe I should stay near Kurapika.

With that, I altered my path so I was running beside Kurapika who was staring at me curiously.

"You were throwing up earlier", Kurapika commented while staring at my face, waiting for a reaction. I gave none.

"And now you seem to be running more easily than anybody here." ' _No reaction, no reaction', I chanted._

If anybody was clever enough to figure out that I have been taking illegal drugs to boost my stamina it would be Kurapika. Of course. If he was a moron, this exam would be ten times easier.

I stared at him and said,"It's a natural ability of my people." Which was complete bullshit, but Kurapika didn't know.

Kurapika's eyes narrowed. "Your people?" he questioned. He was skeptical and rightly so.

I smiled and nudged him. Maybe I could try being seductive? I batted my eyes and smile again "Clever people", I simpered.

Kurapika just stared at me, said nothing, and continued to run. Predictable.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Killua said we'd better move to the front!", a voice shouted from up ahead.

I stared at Kurapika. "Gon."

Kurapika's tan-grey eyes narrowed. "Now why would Killua want to move ahead now?"

I snickered at Kurapika. "Don't be a fool, Kurapika. Look at where we're running."

Kurapika glanced at me in shock. "You called ME a fool!?"

He continued to stare and I blinked. Then it made sense to me. "Right...I take it Hisoka hasn't personally spoken to you."

Then something switched in Kurapika's gaze "You talked with Hisoka?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Hisoka's eyes wildly darting from applicant to applicant...the sickly yellow color seemed to shine with madness...

"Hisoka who is going to fucking kill us unless we hurry up", I hurriedly said to Kurapika. Before I knew it, I was blatantly directing Kurapika,"Run ahead and take my backpack. I'll get Leorio and then we both will have enough energy to catch up to you." Hisoka was beginning to close in.

Kurapika raised his eyebrows in surprise but seemed to approve of my idea of how not to die by Hisoka's hands...er...cards.

I thrusted my backpack at him and began to fall back, closer to Hisoka. And Leorio.

"Leorio", I hissed,"Start sprinting or Hisoka's going to kill you." Leorio's jaw dropped in shock. "You came back for me?"

Then I almost tripped... _I came BACK for Leorio and gave KURAPIKA my fucking backpack! What the fuck was I thinking?_

Suddenly Kurapika appeared in front of Leorio and me. But on the ground. "Fuuuuck", I moaned. Why did Kurapika have to trip?

An applicant screamed-Hisoka! A quick glance behind me confirmed that Hisoka was still running alongside applicants, not attacking anybody yet.

"The scream came from ahead of us!" Kurapika hissed at me, "Not behind!"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid hearing. But I jerked to a stop as a giant tortoise stomped towards Kurapika, Leorio, and me.

"Shit!" Leorio swore.

"Give me my backpack!" I ordered Kurapika. He shoved my backpack at me. I shook my wrist so my switchblade fell into my hand.

I paused and scanned the surrounding area. Tortoises were snatching applicants and chewing on them. This was the time.

A tortoise lunged toward Leorio who raised his sword to block it. NOW!

I jumped at Kurapika, switchblade out to slit his throat when I saw movement in my peripheral vision. Another tortoise!

Instincts kicked in and I changed the course of the knife so it stabbed the tortoise in the eye, blood spurted out, covering both Kurapika and myself.

While I was stabbing the tortoise, I had slammed into Kurapika and sent both of us to the ground.

Kurapika landed with a loud thud and fortunately for me, I landed on top of him.

For a moment, we paused to stare at each other and then..."You!", Kurapika growled as he flipped us over, eyes turning scarlet red.

I stared in awe at the color, never having seen it before...it wasn't scarlet but...there was an inner light red core of the iris surrounding the pupil, an orangey red which extended into a blood red and finally the edges were dark. A dark maroon. They were beautiful.

And they were blazing in anger. "Why did you try to kill me?" Kurapika roared in fury. Me, being the genius that I am, could only stare into his beautiful eyes and becoming entranced with the way the colors seemed to shift.

"I...your eyes", I slowly said. Kurapika flinched and realized how close we were and that his eyes were blazing scarlet. His expression changed to one of horror and self-loathing.

Once his looked away from me it was like I could think again. "I was saving you from the tortoise", I lied, thinking quickly.

It was then that I saw the Leorio stab the tortoise in the eye with a stick he had managed to grab. "Run!", he screamed as he raced towards us, tortoise in pursuit.

I shoved Kurapika off of me and I leap to my feet and sprinted for the thick, misty forest. The tortoise couldn't follow us in there...

I had made it! Kurapika and Leorio raced past me.

"Hurry up Avi!", snapped Leorio from ahead.

I quickly raced after him.

"Where are we even going?", Leorio asked me.

I shrugged. "Not a clue."

Kurapika shushed both of us. "There's someone in that clearing."

The closer we came to the figure the clearer it was: Hisoka.

And he was surrounded by a mob of other applicants.

"Maybe they'll just kill Hisoka", I whispered to Kurapika who shook his head in disagreement.

"No, he will win," Kurapika responded.

"I knew you weren't Hunter material", one with a stick said.

"We'll spare you if you swear never to take the Hunter Exam again", another group member said as he aggressively thrust his stick at a bored Hisoka.

"Sure", Hisoka drawled as he looked at his nails. _'Probably for blood stains', I joked in my mind._ But my amusement turned to fear when I realized that it could actually be true. "I'm passing the Exam this year so I won't need to retake it."

Leorio inhaled a breath of shock as all three of us stood behind trees, Leorio and Kurapika too curious to move and me too paranoid regarding Hisoka to care about attacking Kurapika.

Hisoka chuckled ominously,"Why don't *I* play examiner and judge whether or not you are Hunter material?"

"He's going to slaughter them all", I whispered to myself. But Kurapika heard and glanced at me. Our eyes met and we both nodded. We were allies for the time being. We needed to somehow get to the other side of the clearing without alerting Hisoka.

Hisoka raised a card and with a quick flip of the hand, had murdered a significant amount of applicants.

"All with one hand twitch", Leorio gasped. "Shhhh", Kurapika and I both hissed at him.

Urine dripped down Applicant 76's pant leg as he stumbled back in fear away from Hisoka.

"H-He-Help!", applicant 76 screamed as Hisoka's card became embedded in his head.

Well fuck...then Hisoka seemed to tense and I grasped the handle of my switchblade harder.

"Well?", Hisoka loudly called.

My heart stopped...Hisoka knew we were there.

"Care to participate in my little game of examiner?"

Hisoka slowly stalked toward us.

Sweat dripped down Kurapika's Leorio's, and my faces.

"Leorio, Avi", Kurapika muttered,"On my signal, we run in opposite directions."

"What?", Leorio protested.

"He is vastly more experiences in real combat", Kurapika replied. Unfortunately Kurapika was correct. Hisoka could easily kill all of us with one finger.

Kurapika continued,"The three of us don't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!"

Then I stepped in front of Leorio and Kurapika. "He'll kill us with a card to the back of the head", I coolly responded. The drugs made me feel very confident-overly confident. It was a very convenient side effect right now.

Hisoka stopped and stared at me. I mean stared directly at me. Then his lips turned upwards into what looked like a calculating grin; my blood ran cold.

That's when something inside of me snapped, something ugly. Perhaps it was a survival instinct of some sort.

Much like I did earlier, I kicked mud at Hisoka as I leapt to the side and threw my backpack at him, which caught him off guard.

Kurapika was immediately on Hisoka's other side and swung a katana down, only for it to be blocked by a card...

"How the fuck", I began-but I was cut off as Hisoka leapt to his feet, faster than humanly possible and punched me.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur.

"Avi!", someone shouted.

Yellow eyes, shining with insanity were looking at me for a split second and coming closer, until a bobber flew in front of my face.

"Saved by your friend. How fortunate", Hisoka's voice drawled above me...he sounded very close.

Panic blossomed in me but I...I could not focus...I could not even see straight.

But what I did see was Gon with what I thought was a useless fishing pole.

"A most interesting weapon", Hisoka commented, his voice now directed toward Gon as he walked away from me.

"Allow me a closer look."

Then Hisoka was everywhere...hopping around Gon, mocking him...Kurapika...Leorio

They all swung at him but that's when I got the bright idea of trying to move. Immediately sparks, colors, and pain colored my vision.

I moaned as I crumpled to the ground. Who knew a punch could have affected me so badly?

My vison began to fade until I heard the pained gasp of somebody in front of me.

I fought to stay awake and saw Hisoka choking Gon...no!

Immediately my mind shot to my brother, Brec. He and Gon were so similar...no...I couldn't.

In a final act of idiocy, I grabbed my switchblade and plunged it into Hisoka's calf and he tensed, turned around, and looked down at me.

He turned his back on me and focused on Gon, who was struggling to remain conscious as well.

"You passed. Grow up and become a fine Hunter", he told Gon as he crouched down to look at the expression of Gon's face.

Suddenly Kurapika was standing beside me. "That's it?", he questioned Hisoka

A beep sounded from Hisoka's walkie talkie and he ignored us as he answered it and walked out of the clearing.

I vomited once again on Kurapika's shoes.

"Avi!", he yelped.

I simply clutched my head in pain and croaked,"Let's reach the next phase site so I can stick my head in a bucket of ice."

Kurapika nodded. "Thank you. For saving me from the tortoises."

"I can't really focus," I said, hating how I needed Gon and Kurapika's help to return back to the phase site.

Kurapika grabbed my arm and Gon moved to my other side.

"We'll help you", Gon said,"We stick together. We'll work to help one another and protect each other from Hisoka."

It was then that I experienced my first real doubt regarding killing Kurapika.

It would be extremely hard to kill the person who should have left me for dead after Hisoka's punch had messed up my ability to focus. But he didn't. If only I had a reason to hate Kurapika more, but it was hard when he was one of the people practically dragging me to the next phase's exam site.


	8. Chapter 8

I raised an eyebrow. "She's actually being polite", I commented as I followed the group towards a thin, blue haired woman who is lounging on a giant chair. I still felt woozy from the Hisoka incident, but after water and ice, I felt slightly better,

Gon turned to me. "Well…yes…why shouldn't she be polite?"

Killua sighed. "Gon", he began, "People where you're from might be polite. But in the real world, people are assholes and these people are examiners".

"And backstabbers", Kurapika jabbed with a pointed glare at me.

I stared at him. "I saved you from the"-"The tortoise wasn't near me. I remember it now," Kurapika snapped.

I smiled and shrugged. What else could I do? Kurapika's mood soured.

The blue haired woman introduced herself. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, your Second Phase Examiner."

I snickered and shot a glance at Leorio who was openly drooling at the amount of skin Menchi was baring er…barely covering.

"She appears to look like a porn star". Kurapika calmly glanced at Menchi, then around the room.

How are you so analytical?", I asked him.

Kurapika blinked. I have goals to achieve and no time for silliness".

"She's hot!", Leorio exclaimed. He shot me a wolfish grin which was warped by the swelling on the left side of his face, courtesy of Hisoka.

"And I'm Buhara. I'll also be your Second Phase examiner", the giant man behind Menchi said.

Killua's eyes widened. "How many times would you have to shoot him to take him down?" Killua muttered to himself.

Gon elbowed his friend in the side. "Killua! Why do you have such violent thoughts all the time?"

Killua gave Gon a sheepish grin and stared at the ground. I raised an eyebrow. Gon had a point. Killua's behavior was odd for a teen. Then again, Killua could be anything. I knew nothing about him, Leorio, or Kurapika. Killua was as evasive and defensive as Gon was clear and open about past, intentions, and future goals.

Something growled. I looked at the direction from where the sound originated. Buhara.

Menchi glanced behind her with a bored expression. "You must be hungry."

Buhara stared at Menchi,"I'm starving…"

I sighed. This almost seemed coordinated.

Menchi stood up and I glared at her. She was in really good shape and I was jealous.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve…" she paused for a dramatic effect, "Cooking!"

Leorio jumped in shock, Killua's cat-like eyes grew even wider, Gon cocked his head to the side and groaned, Kurapika's face was blank, and I smiled.

Right. As if we would be tested on something so simple. Cooking.

"C-Cooking", a bald applicant stammered.

"Wait…cooking", a fat man with the top of his dark hair bleached exclaimed angrily, "We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Gon whose brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Right", I laughed, "We're only being tested on how well we cook? Please. There's a catch."

Gon looked at me," I didn't think of that Avi…but I…I can't cook! My Aunt Mito always cooked and whenever I tried I kept setting stuff on fire!"

Then I realized I could gain something from this. "Say Gon", I said while trying to hide my sly smile, "How about I prepare your food along with mine and you owe me one favor in the future. Any favor I choose".

Gon brightened. "Sur-"Gon", Killua interrupted and glared at me. "ANY favor. Do you know why ANY favor means?"

Gon smiled and looked at me, something seemed to glow in his oak brown eyes. "I know she said any favor. But I trust Avi."

I felt my face freeze. I couldn't use someone like Gon...could I?

"Very well", I said, "If I help you pass the Second Phase, you owe me any favor of my choosing that does not involve anything harmful to any of the parties involved."

Killua pursed his lips and looked at Gon who was staring at me. He was smiling. So trustful. "Done".

I nodded and turned back to Menchi.

"Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate", Menchi was saying.

"Why do we have to cook?" someone whined.

Menchi smirked. "She is definitely expecting this", I said in awe. This woman was something.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters", Menchi stated with her smirk still in place.

Bleach hair man in front of me blew a raspberry and began laughing.

"Gourmet Hunters!? Man, what a letdown…"

Kurapika glanced at me, poker face still in place. He was still suspicious of my knife 'conveniently' landing on his face when we were attacked by the tortoises.

I raised my eyebrows. "And why aren't you laughing?" I asked

Kurapika's eyes clouded with confusion. "Any professional deserves to be treated with respect, no matter the profession. If Menchi and Buhara were deemed reputable enough to examine applicants, then they deserve my deference". He turned around and focused on Menchi while I stared at his back.

I looked at Kurapika in a new light and admired what I saw. I saw a man who deserved admiration and my own respect. Was it right that he suffers so I can obtain his eyes? Was it right to do that to an upright individual such as Kurapika?

The laughing surrounding me slowly tittered away. "So Gourmet Hunters", bleached hair guy mockingly asked, "What are we supposed to make?"

Menchi sighed in annoyance. "Buhara".

The giant stepped forward. "The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork", someone exclaimed, "As in pig meat?"

I couldn't help but shout out, "No. As in dandelion leaves!"

Leorio glanced at me and muttered, "You couldn't control yourself…could you?"

I shrugged one shoulder and attempted to justify my actions. "Well it was a dumb question".

"You are free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest Pigs", Buhara continued, "You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

Menchi butted in, arms crossed, "And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the Exam will end".

"We got it. We got it", bleached hair man said with a condescending tone, "Let's just start."

"Then the exam's Second Phase begins now!" Buhara said. He hit his stomach and I swore I could see the sound waves traveling through the air.

Applicants scattered everywhere. Now was my time to vanish and steal someone else's pork.

I jumped behind a random applicant as I saw Leorio turn towards me. "Hey Avi-", he began. But I was gone.

A wise decision was made today. My idea to steal someone else's pork worked. I figured the Second Phase wouldn't be as easy as simply killing a pig, putting its corpse on the spit, cooking it, and giving food to Menchi and Buhara.

I glanced at the examiners. Menchi was stick thin so she probably didn't want something greasy and large.

I stared at the strips of pork roasting over my flame.

"Hey", the bald applicant shouted, "Who took a chunk out of my pig?"

I snickered. The bald man really believed himself to be invincible. Well, that's what he got for letting his guard down.

It was all too easy. He turned away from his pig for one moment and I was right there, cutting a chunk out and running back to my station.

"Avi", Kurapika said, "You stole part of Hanzo's pig…didn't you?"

I smirked. "Well, I could've convinced Gon to give me half of his because look, Menchi wants taste AND appearance. Why are you idiots giving her just a roasted pig?"

Kurapika's eyebrow raised an inch. "Your flame was too strong", Menchi screamed at Hanzo,"It's overcooked on the outside and raw on the inside!" I stared at my flame and lowered it a little.

"Wait", I said to Kurapika. I picked up one of the knives. "We've been using the fire and spit…so why were we given lettuce, apples, spices, and other stuff?"

Kurapika stiffened. "This tests isn't just a cooking test. It's a test of our originality and powers of observation".

"And you get a gold star", I sarcastically said to Kurapika.

He threw me a sideways smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Yes, I was physically attracted to Kurapika, I finally admitted to myself.

I quickly turned to Gon who was at the station next to me.

"Gon", I said once I noticed Gon was over-cooking the pig, "Your pig has been over the flame for too short of a time. Why are you roasting the entire thing!? Why not roast sections like I'm doing, that way if you fuck up cooking the pig then you can try again?"

Gon blinked.

"That makes sense", Killua butted in. He stared at me with critical light blue eyes. "Were you a cook before you decided to take the Hunter Exam, Avi?" he asked.

I glanced at Gon's almost raw pig and pondered how I should address Killua's question.

I didn't want Kurapika to figure out who my family is, or who I am. Because he would kill them all, including me, because my family worked with a supplier to sell both the black and regular markets with scarlet eyes. We cut a deal with the supplier, whoever it was, I don't know.

"I have a brother and a sister", I truthfully answered, and "My parents were gone most of the time". I let a small smile slip over my face, "And my brother is a picky eater". My grin grew at the memories.

"So you don't get along with your parents?" Leorio assumed.

My smile died. "No. We always got along. We still keep in touch. They just had…unavoidable business trips". Which, on one hand was true, my parents were always making connections and searching for better markets, consumers, and new products. On the other, they were fighting against other merchant families for those same consumers. So they could never be at one of our homes for too long as we didn't want the other families to know exactly where our home base is. It decreased assassination attempts.

Leorio hummed and returned to burning his pig. "Leorio", I said while trying to contain my laughter, "You burnt your entire pig. Menchi's not going to even touch that."

Leorio huffed. "Gon", I said, "Your pig?" Gon stared at me and said," I think I can handle it myself. But thanks though!" With that, he turned and appeared to be really focused on staring at his pig overcook.

I blinked. "What about our deal?"

Gon shrugged but didn't meet my eyes...Killua. Killua talked him out of it.

I glanced over his shoulder at Killua. The teen's ice blue eyes seemed to stare through me. He didn't trust me whatsoever. Not that I blamed him.

"I am next", Kurapika said as he placed his pork meal in front of Menchi, "Please judge my creation".

Menchi was still leaning backwards in annoyance. "Finally, something that resembles an actual dish", she said in a dry tone. Menchi reached forward and took a piece of the pork.

Behind Kurapika, I laughed. He had fucked up his pig too. I love how all these men thought it was fine to burn the entire fucking pig and try to hide the burn marks with sauce, or in Kurapika's case, layers with lettuce, herb sauce, and apples.

I stared at my dish. While it was similar to Kurapika's, I knew it was much better. After cutting my meat into thin strips, so I could quickly cook the dish and see how fast the meat was cooking, I had drenched the meat in herb sauce which I had made after grinding sage, thyme, rosemary, and other herbs. I placed apple slices covered in brown sugar around the pork. For good measure, I held the dish over the flame again, just to make sure everything meshed together.

I shifted nervously from one foot to another.

"Disgusting!" Menchi dramatically shoved the dish away from her, "Appearance is important", lectured Menchi, "But only if it tastes good! You're no better than #403!"

I began laughing hysterically at Kurapika's shocked expression. I couldn't wait to tell him 'I told you so'! What did he think the bowl, spoons, mortar and pestle were for…show? Ha. As if anything was for show here. Menchi and Buhara had a specific idea in mind and they wanted to see if any of us were clever enough to figure it out.

I smiled brightly at Menchi as I placed my dish on the table in front of her. Menchi poked it with a fork and gave me a skeptical glance.

"Hmmm", she said, "Looks good, smells good…but…" Menchi looked up at me and carelessly shrugged. "Sorry, I'm full".

I couldn't believe it. "What the fuck!" I growled in anger. "You approve of the appearance and smell but you're…"

Menchi flopped backwards on her chair. "Look girl", she said with the slightest hint of irritation," I said the exam ends WHEN WE'RE BOTH FULL".

I flicked my switchblade into my left wrist and began throwing it from left to right in irritation. It was a bad habit of mine.

Menchi ignored me and stood up. She knew I wasn't planning on killing her.

"We're finished here", she called out. I had taken too long to prepare my dish. I stared down at it, shrugged and began eating lunch.

I walked back to where Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon were sitting.

"She didn't like yours either?" questioned Kurapika.

"She didn't try it", I said as I licked some herb sauce off my lip. I saw Kurapika's eyes dart down to stare at my mouth. His eyes immediately glanced at mine to see if I saw-of course, I smirked knowingly. Kurapika physically turned himself into the other direction.

"It's over?" someone shouted. "What the hell?" "Zero people passed!?" "Are you serious" "Does she really mean it?"

Various applicants began grabbing knives and aggressively approaching Buhara and Menchi.

Of course I realized,"Hey", I said while poking Leorio,"More weapons!"

Leorio gave me a glance and raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder what kind of household you grew up in".

I shrugged and threw more knives into my backpack. More weapons for me!

Something crashed. Bleached hair man had punched the spit closest to the examiners. "I won't accept it…I absolutely refuse to accept this!"

"In the end you still fail", Menchi coolly responded.

"Stop fucking around", the man shouted angrily, "You asked for pork and we've risked our lives to-"

"I said to prepare pork in a manner we both found delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious!"

I stared at my pork, which I was still eating and shrugged. Tasted fine to me. It's not like she could fail every applicant...

Menchi continued to rant. "You all did almost the same thing! There was no effort made; just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance! No one attempted to emphasize the flavor! I'm positive that none of you take cooking seriously!"

She flopped back onto her chair. "In other words you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

Bleached hair snapped. "Shut up", he roared, "I'm not trying to become a chef or a Gourmet Hunter. I want to be a Hunter! My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

Menchi's eye twitched. "Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter for an examiner", she retorted. She was obviously attempting to restrain her temper.

The man lost it. He flew at Menchi in a rage, attempting to slap her. But Buhara interfered.

Menchi gave Buhara a glare and unsheathed her knives. She slowly stepped down the stairs to face the angry mob of applicants. "Let me clarify this, we frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial arts."

She began tossing her multiple knives in the air. I watched Killua's eyes track her every movement, Gon's jaw drop, and Kurapika's face remain in its usual blank look.

Menchi continued, "You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from being Hunters!"

There was a pregnant pause until a voice from above shouted, "That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant".

A blur dropped from the blimp above our heads and suddenly, the ground exploded.

An elderly man walked towards Menchi and Buhara.

"So Menchi", he said in a calm tone, "You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No sir", Menchi said in a tiny voice," I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary".

She closed her green eyes in shame.

"So you're aware that this exam was unacceptable?" continued Netero.

"Yes sir", Menchi respectfully responded, "When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner. So please redo the Second Phase!"

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice", countered Netero,"But how about this? I'd like for you to continue serving as an examiner, but you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants accept the results."

Menchi smiled. "That's true. Then the new challenge will be…boiled eggs!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! The great news is I can finally delve into the romance between Kurapika and Avi as well as explore Avi's past! As per usual, please let me know how I can improve my writing or what you would like me to focus on (i.e. romance, action, Avi-Hisoka interactions, Avi-Gon interactions, whatever).**

* * *

The Spider Eagle egg was so delicious that I had stolen leftovers from other applicants!

I made a mental note of the egg type and the terrain that Spider Eagles made nests in. I could help my family earn more money if I could introduce Spider Eagle Eggs and the recipe to the markets!

My thoughts of what I would do with the excess income were interrupted by Chairman Netero.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty three remaining applicants", he loudly said over the drone of the blimp's engines," I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee".

A small green figure emerged behind Netero. He waved a green hand. "And I am his secretary, Beans".

"Originally I intended to make my first appearance during the exam's Final Phase, but as I'm already here…I'm loving this tension in the air. So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip" Netero continued.

I glanced around. The remaining applicants were very tense. I glanced at Kurapika. His perfect poker face was in place. I scowled. 'For once can his poker face crack', I viciously thought!

Beans gave directions to us," We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you are to do as you please until you are contacted".

As soon as Beans had finished, Killua nudged Gon. "Okay! Hey Gon, let's explore the airship".

The other teen grinned. "Yeah! I've never been on an airship before!"

Leorio sighed and muttered, "How can they have so much energy? I'm hitting the sack". I hummed in agreement. I was so tired and the energy fall from the tshuaj was beginning to affect me.

I felt my eyelids drop and the world seemed to sway. I needed to sit down, pronto…but I was surrounded by applicants.

Someone put a steadying hand on my shoulder. My eyes flashed open. Kurapika stood in front of me, worry in his eyes. "Hey Avi", he softly said, "Are you fine?"

I blinked. How could I honestly respond to a question like that?

"I need to sleep", I slurred. Great there goes my control of speech. My legs turned to jelly and couldn't support me. I really had taken too much of the tshuaj.

Kurapika grabbed my upper arms as I sagged to the floor and pulled me back up.

"Avi", Leorio asked?

"Aww…looks like she isn't going to make it to the next phase", an overly concerned voice cut in.

Through half lidded eyes, I saw a middle-aged man approaching.

"Tonpa", Leorio greeted with a polite nod.

"Next phase", Kurapika said while he held me up as I sagged to the floor. "I wonder how many more phases there are?"

"They never mentioned that", Leorio responded, "Or have they?"

"On average five to six phases", Tonpa answered. He looked at me in disgust. I really was sick of people doing that. "Your friend isn't going to last. Just leave her here".

Kurapika pulled me close to his body. My chest touching his side. There was no space between us. I blinked. Kurapika obviously trusted me more than Tonpa. That made me feel slightly better but didn't explain why Kurapika was helping me.

Kurapika gave Tonpa a fake polite smile. "She'll make it. If she has lasted this long, then she'll make it through the airship ride. She just needs to rest, like the rest of us."

Tonpa gave Kurapika an equally fake smile. "But you should be careful. The secretary only told us when we'll arrive at our destination. It's possible that the third exam could take place on this airship itself. And that doesn't mean we won't be contacted before 8AM."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Leorio complained.

Kurapika hummed. I felt the vibrations in his chest and I tried not to shudder. We were really close. So close that I could smell the faint cologne Kurapika was wearing. It was enough so that he would smell pleasant, but not too much like the amount Leorio was wearing.

"That does make sense", the man in question said.

Tonpa's smile turned sinister. "You might wake up to discover that the exam has already ended. If you plan to make it to the next phase, don't let yourself relax on this airship."

Leorio turned around. "What the hell…Well, that was some god advice. Thanks."

My world swayed once more and I realize I was in Kurapika's arms. We were turning to walk away. "We shall bear that in mind."

"Why?", I murmured.

Kurapika glanced down at me. "I know not whether your intentions were bad or good, but you still helped me avoid a serious injury."

Blackness clouded my vision and the last thing I felt was the warmth and strength of the living Kurta carrying me in his arms. That warmth that I would cause to turn cold to repay my family 's debt.

* * *

I stirred and shifted on something warm. I stretched my back and huddled closer to the warm object. That's when I realized the texture was off. My eyes slowly opened.

I was now conscious of the gentle breaths hitting my neck. I slowly glanced behind me. I was lying across Kurapika. I stiffened and then stared at his face. He did look slightly girly…I reached up and touched his jawline. I felt the slightest bit of stubble…yep. Definitely not a female. I stifled a giggle and run my hand down Kurapika's jawline. Why was I even doing this?

Light blonde hair covered his eyes so I brushed the stray bangs out of his eyes. Moonlight filtered through the windows and I had to say, Kurapika looked good in moonlight.

I put my hand on his chest and realized how strong Kurapika was…I was flyweight compared to him.

The edge of my switchblade poked my wrist. I flicked my right wrist and the blade fell into my palm.

'One slice' I told myself. 'One slice and you can know your family will be set for the rest of their lives', I thought. But the guilt grew. My other hand gripped Kurapika's jaw more firmly and I slowly raised the sharpened blade to his vulnerable throat.

Kurapika shifted and groaned. I froze and stared at the intelligent man I was lying on who had been nothing but helpful to me. No…I decided…

"I need you to help me pass", I whispered to the sleeping Kurapika,"I need to earn a license".

I removed my hand from Kurapika's jaw and slowly detangled my limbs from his.

Kurapika would sleep peacefully tonight. I stood up and looked around. I needed to contact my family.

* * *

"Hello? This is the Versace Residence maid speaking. How may I help you?" the accented voice on the other end of the line greeted.

I giggled at my brother's affected accent. "Drop the act Breccan Versace", I demanded.

My twelve year old brother giggled. I winced at the sound. He was definitely going through puberty.

"What's up Avi?" Brec asked.

I gently smiled. "I passed the first two phases of the Hunter Exam, Brec…but the reason why I'm calling is because…well, remember how our family originally established ourselves as one of the top merchant families?"

My brother paused and I heard him shift uncomfortably. He had the right to be suspicious. It was an odd question.

"Avi", Brec responded, "What do you mean? Of course I do?"

I took a breath. "I've found a live one…everybody wants a pair. If I take them, mom and dad could retire early and you and Sab would be set for life".

My brother drew in a sharp breath. "Hold on a sec Avi".

I nodded and realized he could see me so I responded with, "Sure".

I heard him drop the phone (probably on the table) and heard him shout "Sabie!"

There was another click as my sister picked up a phone in another location of our house.

"Avi?" she asked.

"Hey!" I said, "Just calling to check in and to let you know I found someone with scarlet eyes…someone as in, a living Kurta."

My sister drew in a quick breath. "Do you know how much scarlet eyes-even one-are worth? You have to get them Avi", she demanded.

I paused. "Why do you sound so desperate", I timidly asked. I was afraid of what I'd hear.

There was a fumbling sound as my brother returned and picked up the phone he had left earlier.

Crunch. "Brec", Sabie complained, "Stop eating while you're on the phone!"

Brec, of course, decided to talk with his mouth full. "Did Sabie tell you about the strange men we've seen? They keep throwing blood and bodies on our front lawn. They're looking for mom. But she and dad aren't here".

I almost dropped the phone. No…

"They're from the mafia…aren't they?" I slowly asked.

My brother drew in a shuddering breath. I knew his nonchalance was all for show.

Quickly responding, Sabie stated, "There are three of them. All male, mafia affiliated. I can kill them, except this is the mafia. The mafia would simply send more men. Brec and I could meet up with mom and dad. We can disappear for a couple of months. Or we could hire better security guards…"

I blinked and furrowed my brow in confusion. "But what do they want?" I asked in confusion.

Crunch. I heard my little brother chewing on something. Typical Brec. He swallowed and said, "Money. Mom made a bad deal with a ferret. The ferret squealed to the mafia and now the mafia knows we sell our newest product, tshuaj, we're stepping on their turf. They want payment. In return, they'll let us sell on the 5th Avenue Market".

"They'll let us sell a certain amount", interrupted Sabie. "Our family gained too much influence too quickly. People and other puissant groups like the mafia are really out for our blood now."

I chewed on my lip. "How much?" I whispered as I cradled the phone.

Brec sneezed. Sabie talked. "800,000 per month", she said.

I dropped the phone in shock and then caught it again.

I steeled my voice. "Don't worry about it. I'll get the money somehow."

"Avi?" Brec said.

"Yes?"

"The last time you said that you left home with drugs and returned with a ton of money. But there were scars on your arms. You didn't talk to anybody for a week. Mom and dad still don't know about it. In fact, they don't even know that you're taking the Hunter Exam!" Brec said. While he was talking, his speech volume had quickly grown from a fearful whisper to a crescendo of angry shouting.

I sighed. "Brec…" I began, "There are some things that will be explained to you once you're older…just…be a kid for one more year", I begged. I didn't want my brother to be involved in the family business until he was ready. I wanted him to have a happy childhood. He deserved that.

Brec hung up and my shoulders sagged.

Sabie murmured comfortingly, "it's okay. He just doesn't understand what we have to do to be, and successfully remain, this wealthy. He will once he realizes how much of our profit comes from the black market."

The sun was beginning to rise. "Sabie", I said," I need to go within the next five minutes".

I heard my sister laugh. "Just get those scarlet eyes and we will be able to cover the debt from the mafia. I know they'll stop bothering us if we pay."

I froze and thought back to that moment when I was sleeping on Kurapika's chest. How vulnerable and unaware he was when he was asleep. I could have slit his throat right there and gouged out his scarlet eyes…

But he was so warm and alive…

"Be safe and come home soon. Mom and Dad will be back in two weeks. But we'll probably be hiding out in a hotel somewhere until mom and dad find the money somehow. Or until you appear with those scarlet eyes!" my sisters happily chirped.

The window outside showed me a rapidly lightening sky and rising sun. "Bye", I said in a fake, happy tone.

I ended the call and watched the birds fly across the beautiful blood red sunrise. It was unfair that the world could look so hopeful when I felt so hopeless.


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight reflected off Killua's stark white hair and straight into my eyes. I flinched. Of course Killua noticed.

He raised one white eyebrow at my behavior so I pointedly glared at his hair and then at the direction of the sun.

Killua's mouth formed a knowing smirk as he turned back around to listen to Beans.

"...at the top of Trick Tower", Bean was saying.

I nudged Leorio. "What was he saying before? Killua was being distracting so I missed it."

Leorio hissed,"This is the beginning of Phase 3. Please shut it Avi so I know what's going on!"

I shrugged. Somebody was in a pissy mood.

Speaking of moods...my eyes fell on Kurapika, who hadn't even acknowledged me whatsoever for the entire day. Then again he probably felt weird about me falling asleep on him. Hell, I felt weird about it.

"To pass this phase you must reach the tower's base alive", Beans cut in.

The edge of Kurapika's mouth pulled up into a small smile. I inched closer to him and whispered,"They're becoming predictable. Everything's life or death in the exam".

Surprisingly Kurapika responded,"It is the Hunter Exam." We shared a small, quick smile.

"The time limit is seventy-two hours", Beans continued, "With that we will now begin the Third Phase!"

I shared a skeptical look with Kurapika. Was Beans for real?

We were given no directions on how to even enter the tower!

Beans grabbed the rope ladder which had been tossed down to him from the airship.

"Best of luck to everyone", he called as the airship sped away.

I sighed and glanced at Kurapika. Time to be obnoxious just because I wanted to!

I threw an arm around his broad shoulders. "Okay great leader", I mocked. Kurapika rolled his eyes but didn't remove my arm from his shoulders. "What do you recommend?"

He sighed and finally shrugged my arm off. So boring. I huffed angrily, not even a legit reaction from him!

Leorio cackled behind me. "You're becoming predictable Avi!"

I huffed angrily once more and turned to follow Killua and Gon who were staring at the edge of the tower.

Leorio walked behind me. "Are we supposed to climb down"?

I squinted. Was there any possible way we could climb down?

"That would be suicide", Kurapika answered.

I blinked and saw motion out of the corner of my eye.

Kurapika was staring at me. "Any ideas", he inquired?

I sighed and looked around.

"Wait", I began,"We're at the top of Trick Tower...right?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes and suddenly stopped mid-motion.

His tawny eyes narrowed. "If we can't climb down then there has to be another entrance on this floor..."

I nodded enthusiastically! "Yes! And-"Maybe it's suicide for a normal person", Applicant 86 butted in.

I lost my train of thought and turned to stare at him. I nudged Kurapika. "Do we have any rope?" I whispered.

"But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem", he said confidently as he lowered himself down the wall.

Kurapika frowned at me. "Nope".

Next to me Gon sniffed the air,"Smells like...bird and...something?"

Leorio chuckled,"I'm hungry too Gon!"

Gon huffed. "That's not what I mean!"

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly a strange dark red bird thing flew near Applicant 86 who began screaming.

"Stop it", he howled in vain as he threw out a desperate arm to defend himself,"Go away!"

Gon stiffened in shock, Leorio held his briefcase to his chest like it was a life-line, Killua looked bored, and Kurapika looked slightly shocked, but mostly blank, as per usual.

Crank! Applicant 86's legs broke in the mouth of one of the bird creatures.

"Help me!", he screamed at us.

I shuddered and blindly took several steps back. I always hated gore.

Suddenly the ground gave way beneath my feet.

"Ahh!", I screamed as I plunged into Trick Tower.

* * *

Smack! I landed on my side and rolled over with a pained groan. Fuuuuuck.

I opened my eyes and saw a pale face with oily yellow eyes staring right at me.

Immediately I stood up and stared back.

"Hisoka", I said,"I'm surprised to see you here."

Hisoka chuckled and removed his hand from another applicant's back.

I blinked in confusion. "What are you doing? Why are you touching him?"

Hisoka took a step towards me. I was extremely proud that I didn't take a step back.

He threw me a disturbing smile.

"Deciding whether or not you are worthy", Hisoka responded.

He continued,"You did not prove your worth during Phase One, so perhaps you might prove it now..."

I gripped my switchblade and brought it in front of me. If I was going to die, then I would die happily knowing that I would give Hisoka a scar so ugly that no surgery could fix it.

Hisoka rolled his eyes at my weapon. "Now let's not hurt yourself over taking the test. The test itself will be difficult enough."

A card appeared in his hand, an ace. I blinked and the next thing I knew my switchblade was in Hisoka's free hand.

My jaw dropped in shock and I spun around trying to find an exit.

Hisoka began walking toward me with his hand out.

I kicked dust at Hisoka at immediately lunged to the left only to find that Hisoka had anticipated this.

And now he held my right arm in an iron grip.

Hisoka's fingers tightened as I tried to pry them off my arm but...it didn't work.

"Let go", I screeched in panic as I felt Hisoka put his hand on my back.

"I will soon", Hisoka coolly said as I continued to thrash.

Something felt...unblocked. That's the only thing I registered as I fell to the ground in shock and exhaustion.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at Hisoka.

"What did you-". Even talking had become too exhausting.

Hisoka smirked at me. "I simply released your life force, or nen. Now figure out how to save yourself like any Hunter should be able to do."

Hisoka began to turn. "Wait!", I weakly rasped with the last of my fading strength.

Hisoka stopped and turned around. I squinted. There...around him was some kind of light? 'Nen', my mind reminded me,'That's nen'.

I glanced down at the smoke-like substance that seemed to be surrounding me...and dissipating from my body...

Maybe I was feeling weak because of this nen stuff. Why wasn't Hisoka weak and dying like I was?

My mind began to slow...this was bad. I glanced at the clown bastard who started this problem and saw that his nen seemed to be around him, but not leaving him.

Maybe I had to contain my nen?

As my vision began to turn to gray at the edges I closed my eyes and focused on containing my nen...

Immediately I felt my strength stop leaving me.

Slow clapping broke my concentration.

Hisoka laughed coldly. "Very good. I thought you would perish like the other four applicants."

Hisoka gestured behind him to the dead corpses of the applicants. I turned my head the opposite direction. I hated dead bodies, especially when they began to smell from poison.

Hisoka grabbed my shoulder and I flinched.

He smiled and I leaned away from him in fear. It didn't help that I could barely move because I was exhausted from the near death experience moments before.

Hisoka opened his mouth to say something but instead shut it and raised his hand.

I blinked. What was he going to...?

Pain sprouted from the right side of my head and I immediately fell unconscious.

* * *

The gravel dug into the side of my face as I slowly became aware of my surroundings.

I groaned and slowly pushed myself up. I rubbed my aching head. It felt like I had been hit by a truck.

After glancing around the room I realized there were three other applicants present: Hisoka, the creepy robot-man, and a bald man.

Hisoka was building a tower of cards looking bored. The bald man was eyeing me suspiciously. Robot man was...asleep?

I huffed and drew myself up. Putting one foot in front of the other as I was still feeling tired, I was to Hisoka and sat down in front of him.

I paused for a moment, waiting to see if Hisoka would react.

Of course, Hisoka didn't. That was to be expected.

Hisoka drew out a card, a three.

"Can you use any cards from your deck to kill people or do you use specially designed ones?", I asked.

Hisoka still ignored me.

"Why did you even bother helping me or messing with my...what did you call it? Nen? And you aren't even going to tell me why?"

Hisoka still ignored me. I shut down emotions of rage and sighed in frustration.

I then quietly asked Hisoka,"Why?"

Hisoka smiled and placed the three so it was leaning against a Jack.

"Now she asks the correct question", he quietly responded.

He stopped playing with his tower of cards and looked up at me.

"What is your background, Avi?", Hisoka asked.

I blinked. That was the first time he had addressed me by my name. "You actually know who I am?", I questioned.

Hisoka rolled his eyes in a show of annoyance, which he seemed to do a lot around me. "I know who everybody is. You are a merchant's daughter whose parents dabble in the Black Markets. Who frequents the Black Markets?"

I drew in a short breath. "You're a customer?", I timidly guessed. Hisoka said nothing but raised an eyebrow. No...that still wouldn't explain why Hisoka hauled my unconscious body through Trick Tower.

"No", I quickly said as Hisoka began to return to his card tower,"You are an ally of some sort of my parents."

Hisoka gave me a slight nod. "Your parents and I work together. Very intelligent people. Unfortunately you have seemed to inherit only a fraction of their cleverness."

My mood soured. "So what? I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Hisoka stared at me point-blank and deadpanned,"That's because you have tshuaj in your backpack. You have a dull switchblade which you have not mastered, you cannot defend yourself."

Hisoka lowered his head and shook it. "Not what I would have expected from the daughter of one of my closest allies." He looked back up at me. "If I am to benefit from this alliance I have with your parents, I need to make certain you stay alive. At least until you have obtained your Hunter's License."

I blinked at this unexpected revelation. "Ummm...I've never even seen you before the exam. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Hisoka snickered and placed the five next to the Jack. "You don't. But you need to be trained. We have met before the exam. You could be a formidable opponent given time and training."

"And this nen thing?", I asked,"I can see yours and those of bald guy and robot guy. Why can I see it now? What did you do?"

Hisoka shrugged. Damn it!

I stopped and thought back to what Hisoka said. "Are you offering to...train me?", I asked.

Hisoka looked up at me. "You need training or you will die. Another candle lit with too strong of a flame, too quickly. You will only become destroyed and melt."

"Why do you care?", I questioned. His answer would haunt me for days.

Hisoka's yellow eyes too on an oily, yellow sheen. He licked his lips. "The only person who has ever scarred me is your mother. Unfortunately for me, she does not want a re-match." He glanced at me.

"Hopefully like mother, like daughter. Or sister."

I twitched backwards in shock. How did Hisoka know so much about my family!? This disturbed me...

Hisoka began chuckling as he swept a hand through his card tower, knocking it down.

My eyes met his in anger and I watched as Hisoka's nen vanished while mine seemed to flare in anger.

"Stop manipulating me!", I ordered,"I don't care what you want or why you're really willing to help me! But these partial-answers end now!"

I watched as Hisoka's nen appeared again and seemed to flare outward, meeting mine.

I shuddered in fear at the cold, threatening feeling.

Hisoka blinked and cocked his head to the side.

He wanted to fight now. I didn't know how I knew, but I realized that I had to leave. Now.

"See you when we train", I quickly spoke as I turned away from Hisoka and walked toward the bald man.

Maybe the bald applicant could give me answers regarding nen...

* * *

"Nen", repeated Hanzo with a confused look on his face.

His dark eyes narrowed. "Are you for real? Then again you're one of Hisoka's friends so you're probably out of touch with reality."

I narrowed my eyes in return and said with a snotty voice," Hisoka and I are not friends. I don't know why he helped me-"Enough", Hanzo said with an air of finality,"You appear nice, innocent. But you're competition. You're telling me that there's nen, or whatever, surrounding all of us in this room. You're telling me about something I don't see."

As Hanzo's nen flared in anger he said the words I always hated to hear,"Stop wasting my time, girl".

"Ugh!", I screeched in frustration as my stupid nen, which suddenly appeared around me, flared.

Time to go question robot man.

I stomped over to robot man and asked him point-blank. "What's flaring around you? It's nen...isn't it?"

Robot man looked at me and simply clicked.

My shoulders fell and I shook my head. "I can't even understand you", I sadly said.

"Hisoka fucked something up and now I can see...nen or whatever".

Robot man clicked again.

I sat next to him and stared at the door leading to the room.

We still had 30 more hours until the Third Phase is over. And I was so bored.

I glanced at Hisoka who I definitely did not wat to talk to, then Hanzo who glowered at me from his corner.

Robot man's eyes met mine.

I threw him a small smile. "Want to play rock-paper-scissors?"

Robot man clicked and held out a fist.

* * *

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio were nowhere in sight.

After glancing at the clock in the room to confirm the number of minutes left, then at the door, I sighed in worry.

They weren't going to make it.

My friends...people I semi-trusted, whatever weren't going to pass Phase Three.

Robot man clicked again, drawing my attention.

I counted down,"Rock, paper scissors!" And threw scissors.

Robot man had done the same.

"Damn", I said as he clicked,"Another draw!"

And a loss. Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua weren't going to make it.

"Three minutes remain", the voice over the loudspeaker boomed.

"Come on guys", I muttered in desperation as I stood up and began to pace.

The door opened and I immediately turned toward it-I paused. Nope. That man had yellow hair, but it wasn't gold like Kurapika's. He was too short, too tattered looking to be Kurapika.

"Made it in time", he gasped as he stumbled in and collapsed.

Immediately Applicant 198 checked the other applicant's neck for a pulse. "he's dead."

I winced. That must suck to clear the Phase but then die at the end.

Applicant 199 voiced my thoughts. "The fool. Better to live and try again than to pass and die".

My backpack strap slipped down my shoulder from the pacing so I pulled it back up.

"One minute remains", the voice from the loudspeaker boomed.

Applicant 198, one of the three brothers looked at the other two in victory. "Looks like it'll just be the 20 here!"

I had been hoping it would have been 24.

I shifted my backpack to one shoulder and sat down. I had to accept the fact that my new allies were going to be Hisoka and Robot man. Even though Hisoka is a manipulative liar and Robot man didn't talk at all to me, they still didn't want to kill me. For some reason.

A door suddenly opened. I stood up.

Kurapika's golden hair shone even in the dim lighting. But his light reddish aura shone even brighter. It was a beautiful color. It was the color of the Kurta eyes.

I smiled and walked toward him, Killua, and Gon.

"Glad you made it", I said with a small smile. Why was I feeling relieved? Why did I care so much?

"My butt hurts", Killua groaned,"I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path!"

I laughed and Killua's icy blue eyes glared at me.

"That was close", Gon said to Kurapika.

He chuckled, "My hands are covered in blisters."

I raised an eyebrow. "That was really close. Too close. What happened?"

Kurapika turned to me and said,"Majority rule sometimes has inefficiencies. Unfortunately we discovered those inefficiencies throughout Trick Tower."

"Hmm", I thoughtfully hummed.

"When did you arrive?", Kurapika asked.

I opened my mouth to explain but was thankfully disrupted by Leorio and the middle-aged, fat man Tonpa who were shoving each other.

I sent an icy glare Tonpa's way. I reeeeaaaally hated that man. Especially because of what he said on the airship. I should kill him now.

Kurapika took a step closer to me. "Your answer?"

I took a quick breath and debated whether or not to tell him the truth. It might scare him off like it did with Hanzo.

I looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "Hisoka helped me."

Kurapika's tawny eyes widened in surprise. "What?", he said in a strangled voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know why he helped me. All I know is that he did...Hisoka did something to me..."

Kurapika instantly put a comforting hand on my shoulder and stared at me. "Whatever it is, how can I help solve this problem?"

I looked up at him and blinked. "You're generous...and too kind. That will get you killed one day", I truthfully advised him.

Kurapika shut his eyes, reopened them and responded,"If I did not treat you with the equality and respect you deserve, what kind of person would I be? You did help me avoid being injured by the tortoise in Phase One."

I sent him a weak smile. "Do you know what nen is?"

Kurapika removed his hand and looked off into the distance. "I'm not familiar with nen. I have not read about it in any of my texts..."

I sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

The voice on the loudspeaker interrupted our conversation. "Phase Three is complete. 26 applicants have passed, 1 has died."

A door opened, allowing the sunlight to stream in.

I watched Kurapika's golden hair seem to glow with sunlight as brightly as his warm, red aura.

Why did he have to be such a kind person...no, such a caring friend?

Why did I have second-thoughts about killing him? Maybe I wasn't as emotionally-detached as I had hoped I would be.

I shook my head in confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, please review so I know how I can improve this story:) Let me know if the plot is taking any illogical turns or a character isn't acting "out-of-character"!**

* * *

Finally. The moment I stepped off the boat, I raced around shore to scrounge for supplies. There had to be shipwrecks here! I stopped. There it was. A tattered, broken ship near shore. Perfect. I was going to need weapons if I was going to fight.

Phase Four began with the 25 of us being dropped off on an island.

I dove under the clear, blue waves. My long hair floated behind me as I swam into the depths where broken ships lay.

The buoyancy of my body threatened to return me to the surface, but I fought it and continued to swim deeper.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower", I recalled the examiner saying to us earlier,"Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain."_

 _He threw a thumb behind him. "The Fourth Phase will take place there, on Zevil Island."_

Which was where I was now, searching for supplies to fight off the person who was searching for my badge.

I felt guilty. Terrible, actually. I closed my eyes to relieve my eyes from the sting of the salt water and swam inside the ship.

There, under the floorboards! The glint of gold drew me to pull a rotted floorboard up. Under it, gold! Crowns, necklaces, and other articles of jewelry. I grabbed a handful. This would supplement my family's income greatly!

I felt the burn from lack of air begin to affect me, pushed off the rotted floorboard, and ascended to the sunlight shining at the top of the water.

My head broke the surface and I gasped for air.

"Aviiiiiii!" a voice coming from my right called. I turned my head and stared. Gon.

I threw him an easy smile. "Hey Gon!" I hoped I wasn't Gon's target.

Gon's face brightened.

I cocked my head to the side and glanced at Gon. "You seem especially happy to see me..."

 _"The objective is to steal your target's ID tag", I recalled the examiner saying,"You need six points to clear the Fourth Phase."_

Attacking 3 other random applicants was out of the question. I had to retain my own bade, worth 3 points, and find applicant 314. Somehow.

Gon wanted my ID tag. 'Or maybe he's happy to see a familiar face of someone who doesn't want to kill him immediately', a voice in the back of my mind said.

Go continued to give me his bright smile. "Don't worry Avi", he chirped, "You're not my target. My target's Hisoka". I froze and a thoughtful look passed over my face. I needed to find Hisoka anyway…

"If I help you steal Hisoka's badge", I began, "Will you help me steal #314's badge? He's my target but he looks like he can put up a fight."

Gon's smile disappeared and he nodded seriously. "Sure".

"Gon", I said, "Have you ever known of someone but not know them? What motivates them? You know them because you talk to them…but you don't 'know' them?"

Confusion flew across the teenager's face. "Something happened with another applicant?" he guessed.

Inside I was at war with myself. Should I tell him how badly I needed Kurapika's eyes to pay the debt? Should I…would he-no. He would never help me kill the Kurta.

I put on a fake smile and looked at him. "Just elderly eighteen year old talk", I told the sixteen year old.

Gon pouted and sent me a hard look. "Just because I grew up with honest, nice people on Whale Island doesn't mean I'm naïve", Gon said to me. I looked at him in shock. I had not been expecting that.

"You're lying". Gon pointed a finger at me. "But whatever it is, if you need help dealing with it…talk to me. You're my friend Avi".

I swallowed and battle the foreign emotions being exhumed from my heart. "Thanks Gon", I whispered. "Now let's find Hisoka."

* * *

"How do I steal Hisoka's ID tag?" Gon asked me. "I won't be able to face him with a head-on attack".

I cleared my throat. "I need to find Hisoka as well, Gon".

The fifteen year old sat up and stared at me suspiciously. "Why, Avi?" Gon questioned.

I sighed. He wouldn't believe me, hell, I have no clue why Hisoka didn't kill me.

"Hisoka offered to train me…and I accepted", I honestly told Gon. Disbelief shone in his face. Of course he didn't believe me.

"I believe you", Gon said, "It feels like you're not lying."

I raised an eyebrow. And how did he know when I was lying?

"It doesn't", Gon pouted, "So we both need to find Hisoka and it sounds like Hisoka doesn't want to kill you…for some reason."

He tossed a stone in the air above his head and suddenly shot up, just as I opened my mouth.

"If I have any chance at hunting Hisoka, I need to use this." He gestured to his fishing rod.

I nodded in agreement. "I need to train too anyway", I told Gon.

There was no way I was letting Hisoka know about another weapon I had so he could steal that one and mock me with it too!

* * *

Sweat rolled down the side of my face as I gripped the blade in my hand and threw it at the apple.

It landed in the apple with a thud

"Not bad", Gon told me, "But I realized Hisoka will be moving. We'll only have one shot. We have to acquire Hisoka's tag when he isn't paying attention."

I stopped and cocked my head to the side. "How about when he's fighting me?" I asked," I can distract him and you can steal his tag. We know Hisoka wants to keep me alive, for some odd reason, so you get Hisoka's tag, and I'll be able to find Hisoka."

Gon looked me in the eye, "And why are you looking for my target rather than your own?"

One side of my mouth lifted upwards in a sad smile. "My family has this debt and the people we owe it to...the Mafia, they're dangerous. I need to learn how to protect myself and my family", I told Gon,"I have to learn how to fight. I don't care about passing the Hunter Exam. All I know is Hisoka offered to train me and I can't leave the exam anyway. So I might as well train and if I happen to stumble across my target. Great".

Gon smirked and I immediately felt unsettled by the sight. "If you help me", Gon began, "I'll get you either your target's tag, or those of three other applicants".

I stared at Gon and slowly nodded.

Gon looked at me and answered my unspoken question. "Why? Avi", he said," I always keep a promise, you're my friend, and you will help me get Hisoka's tag. Trust me".

Oddly enough, I did.

* * *

It was a dark, starry night. The third night Gon and I have been together training on this god-forsaken island. "Gon", I whispered and poked my sleeping friend. "There's someone following us."

He stirred. "Piss of Avi, I'm tired", he groaned.

I sat up. Gon was useless. Besides, I needed to practice using my knife anyway

Immediately, I jumped off my backpack (which I had used for a pillow) and ran to the place where I had seen the shadow move.

If Gon woke up and decided to join me, great. If he woke up. That teenager was a heavy sleeper.

"Hey", I shouted, "Either you show yourself and fight me or I'll scour this area and find you. There aren't that many places to hide!"

There weren't. If the person tried to run away, I'd hit them. If the person hid, I'd find them. If the person fought…well, hopefully I'd win.

Applicant #314 dropped from a tree near my right and stared at me. His lips curved into a smile.

"Clever girl", he slowly said. He was scrutinizing me to determine how much of a threat I was to him.

I saw the change in his countenance as he smirked victoriously. Fuck no. I was enraged. I had been humiliated and bested by almost every applicant so far. But not today, not this one. Not my target.

I gripped the switchblade tighter and took a step to my left, effectively driving him towards the area where Gon lay.

The man raised his…beehive? Whatever the fuck it was into the air.

Immediately a swarm of…"Bees!" I screamed as the hive flew at me.

Luckily Gon and I had practice hitting moving targets. Gon had flung his hook at birds and I had thrown my knife at them. A girl had to eat somehow.

I jumped to the left and began to dodge the hive, rocks, and trees as I ran closer to 314.

Just a little closer…314 jumped to my right and drew his leg back-he was going to-

I screeched in pan as I slammed into a tree. Fuck…now my side was hurt.

314 smirked, "You should have just stayed asleep and let the little boy fight me instead".

I looked up above the man's head…there was a hive there…

Buzzing noises drew closer as the hive swarmed closer to me. It was now, or never.

I hoped the bees would attack one another rather than a random human.

One step…I exploded toward the hive, twisted my hips, and flicked my wrist to achieve maximum power as my switchblade sailed towards the hive above 314's head.

With a sickening thud, the blade slammed in the hive. An angry swarm buzzed out.

314 looked shocked and I smirked victoriously. I put a hand on my hip. "This is why you shouldn't underestimate people who are in this phase of the Hunter Exam".

314 shouted, "No!" as his bees mingled with those from the hive. Naturally, the bees began attacking one another.

I cheered. "Avi?" Gon groggily called from the other side of the clearing. 314 and I stopped and stared at him.

"Put your fishing rod to good use Gon", I shouted," And help me get his tag!"

314 looked at me. "I'm your target!?" he incredulously said.

I rolled my eyes. "And Gon's yours. That's why you wanted to fight him rather than me. That's what your earlier words meant".

Now that his bees were distracted and I had Gon with me, beehive man stood no chance.

* * *

Beehive man gave me a cold glare as Gon and I tied him to a tree.

314 laughed. "You think what you two just pulled is going to work on Hisoka?" He glared at me. "You got lucky", he said through gritted teeth.

I sent him my fake-confident smirk to mask the real worry I had as I carelessly tossed his tag into the air.

"Avi", Gon said as he tugged on my arm. Blood stained my arm. "Gon!" I hissed, "Your hands are bleeding! How did you do that?"

Gon stopped tugging on my arm and he stared at me. "I now have perfect accuracy. All I need to do is to find Hisoka."

I shrugged. Once Gon became fixated on something, it was near impossible to deter him from

"So how did you know I was there", 314 asked curiously.

I looked at him. "Gon and I are about the same height", I began, "We're both about 5'8. But you? You're well over 6 foot. I'd even guess you are 6 foot 5. When your shadow appeared I realized you thought that we would think it was one of ours or that of a tree, bush, etc. But the trees here are taller than 14 feet. The bushes are shorter. Then I realized the shadow was shaking slightly. At first I thought it was a limb, but recognized the shape of your beehive thing. And when I returned to the same area later, the shadow was gone".

314 blinked in shock. "You don't seem that clever", he said, "You just seem…average".

I laughed. "Being forgettable is good when business is tough. Especially when you work with the customers of black markets".

Gon looked at me. "You're a merchant's daughter? What's that like?"

The smile slid off of my face as I looked at Gon. This was becoming too personal. "Hey", I said, "Where did those butterflies come from?" Butterflies were flitting around Gon. He held up his hand and instantaneously butterflies landed on the bloody hand.

"They're attracted to blood", Gon said to me. "Wait, Killua said Hisoka smells of blood".

I grimaced. "Okay Gon, let's leave 314 here because he's probably going to figure out a way to escape and these ropes are thin. We can talk as we follow your butterflies".

Gon and I walked away from an amazed applicant 314. Did either of us really seem that unqualified to participate in the Hunter Exam?

* * *

I looked at Gon once we were far enough away from 314. We had to follow these damn butterflies because Gon's instincts told him to. I was highly skeptical, but whatever. I really enjoyed Gon's company.

"What did you mean Killua could smell blood on Hisoka?"

Gon looked at me with confusion in his big eyes. "Killua's a Zoldyck, a family of elite assassins, he's pretty familiar with the smell of blood".

I froze and looked at Gon. "My family sells a lot of poisons, weapons, that kind of stuff to the Zoldycks! But we've never seen them because of their unspoken 'see them and die' rule."

Gon blinked. "Really? You might have sold the poison or weapon that Killua used to kill someone? That's weird…"

We walked the rest of the way in silence until I said, "I'll never be able to look at Killua the same way again. I didn't know he's a Zoldyck. When did you find out?"

"Trick Tower", Gon said, "But you weren't with Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Tonpa, and me when he told everyone. That's why."

Time to see if I can get any info about Kurapika out of Gon. Something chewed inside of me. Did I really feel bad about manipulating Gon?

Instead, I smirked. "So Gon, is Kurapika some kind of elite assassin too?"

Gon smiled, "He fights like one with his bokkens. But Kurapika…I'm worried about him Avi. He fought an inmate with a fake Phantom Troupe tattoo in Trick Tower…but Kurapika hasn't acted the same since then. It's like he's isolating himself from us and he seemed...colder and more uncaring".

I smiled as if I was concerned for Kurapika too. But naturally, conflicting feelings emerged as I recalled how polite, kind, and generous Kurapika was. He did care about his friends and was willing to help-it seemed. I'll give him that.

I hated my confused feelings. "Well…Kurapika is the last Kurta", I said with no emotion whatsoever, "So it makes sense that he'd be upset seeing someone pretend to be a part of the Phantom Troupe."

Gon stopped. "You weren't there Avi", he emphasized, "Kurapika…I've never seen anybody, save Hisoka, move that fast. Kurapika shut down and something dangerous took over once his eyes turned scarlet".

I swallowed. I definitely needed to find Hisoka and his...robot pal, pin guy, what's his name?

Fighting Kurapika sounded terrible, but having the Mafia after my family's heads sounded worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm beginning to delve into nen, so please let me know if anything doesn't work according to the HunterxHunter universe or something (plot event, character's actions etc.) doesn't make sense.**

* * *

Finally, on day five, we found Hisoka sitting under a tree.

"There", whispered Gon as he pointed at Hisoka.

The butterflies were swarming around him.

"What the fuck! He's swamped by them!" I half-shouted.

Gon shushed me and I gave him an apologetic look.

Then, I smiled. "Guess it's time for me to distract Hisoka", I said.

I shifted to move out of the tree line when Gon grabbed my arm. "Wait", Gon hissed.

I grabbed my switchblade from my backpack, rose out of the bushes, and walked towards Hisoka.

"Hisoka", I called after I was close enough.

Hisoka shifted his head to look at me and raised his wrist. I knew what was coming next.

With a flick of his wrist, Hisoka threw the card towards me, but that's when I noticed something…the card was flaming with Hisoka's aura.

I narrowed my eyes…what if…I focused on his card and threw a hand out in front of me. I pushed my hand to the right and the card swerved right as it gently scraped my face.

Hisoka stood. "Good", he said, "You're proving your worth."

I dropped my backpack to the ground, grinned, gripped my switchblade, and launched myself at Hisoka.

Gon wanted a distraction, so I'll give him the best distraction possible.

Hisoka seemed to flash out of the way and appear behind me to my left.

I flinched, expecting him to backhand me, which he did.

"Ohff", I grunted as I hit the ground, hard.

Suddenly, I heard the tell-tale whizz of Gon's fishing rod.

Hisoka heard it too but paid it no mind. I smiled.

"Avi!" shouted Gon as Hisoka leapt at me.

Next thing I knew, I was thrown into a tree. Then another. Sometimes I swore Hisoka wasn't even physically touching me.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Gon as he joined the fight.

I rolled my eyes, the only part of me that didn't hurt.

Gon always had to play hero…didn't he? It was going to get him killed one day.

"Gon you idiot", I groaned.

Suddenly, Hisoka stopped fighting the both of us and reach for the area where his tag once was.

"Surprise bitch", I happily informed Hisoka.

Hisoka paid me no mind and turned to Gon. He licked his lips.

"What accuracy", Hisoka purred, "What agility, quickness. How impressive." Hisoka turned to me and frowned.

"What cleverness", he said thoughtfully, "Yes. Yes, you are definitely a Manipulator". He turned to Gon. "And…most likely an Enhancer."

Gon looked at me and I shrugged. "Sometimes I think he's taking drugs", I joked.

Hisoka turned on me and smiled cruelly. Then, he pointedly looked at Gon. I stiffened. Hisoka knew and he was going to tell Gon! Gon would disapprove of me using drugs to physically keep up with the rest of the applicants. I opened my mouth to begin defending myself but shut it. No matter what I would say to Gon, Hisoka would twist my words and ruin Gon's respect for me.

Hisoka was now smiling cruelly. "Do you know the symptoms of snorting tshuaj, Gon?" Hisoka innocently asked. Gon was staring at me. "Avi…what is he saying?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes and gestured towards me. "She-"Hisoka!" another voice interrupted," I challenge you to a duel!"

A man with a spear stumbled into the clearing, a rabble of butterflies attached to his lower back. He would die soon.

He stopped and stared at me, who was lying on the ground and at Gon, who was defiantly staring down Hisoka.

I shakily stood up. "Gon", I said, "Run!"

"But", Gon protested

"Remember Hisoka and I have a deal, I'll be fine!" With that, I took off into the tree line, knowing that I was going to return to Hisoka to train.

But I had to get Gon to leave that clearing. Otherwise, Hisoka might try to kill him like he did to me. I stopped in shock. Since when did I legitimately distract a super dangerous lunatic for a person who was not a part of my family? Since when did I consider Gon a friend?

This was Kurapika all over again.

I looked over my shoulder to see that Gon had vanished. Good, the only ones left were Hisoka and the man with the spear.

I blinked and the next thing I saw was the man crumpling to the ground as…darts, spikes? Whatever they were instantaneously killed the man. I flinched as the robot man popped out of the bushes.

Hisoka turned around. "Avi", he loudly, but calmly, stated," I don't have time to spare. Come back here".

I slowly walked into the clearing as I stared at the robot man.

Hisoka had turned back to him. "Sorry about that. I carelessly let him escape", robot man told Hisoka.

"You're not clicking", I slowly said.

Neither Robot man not Hisoka bothered to acknowledge my presence.

Hisoka was still staring at robot man. "Liar. He probably begged you to grant him one final wish, yes?"

"Well I felt sorry for the guy. Given that he was dead either way". Robot man defended himself as I stood in shock. How was robot man even talking?

I took a small step forward and stared at spear man's body. I glanced up at robot man and Hisoka.

"I need to train", I stated," I have no clue why either of you are helping me, but I'm going to guess it has something to do with my family, customers, some illegal market, whatever. But whatever it is, I don't care. I accept".

Hisoka glanced at me then at robot man in amusement.

A card appeared in his wrist and I gripped the switchblade tighter. "Are you always so rude?" robot man asked.

Next thing I knew, darts and cards were flying at me. Somehow, I managed to dodge all of them.

Robot man began pulling pins out of his face and I stepped back in shock.

"Those are…those are pins my family sells", I carelessly said, "We're the only ones who sell those…you're a customer".

Robot man's face became contorted and I could only watch in horror.

"This is always so fascinating to watch", Hisoka commented.

"It disgusts me", I said. I then clamped my mouth shut. That damn drug had been affecting me, making me careless, less detail orientated. I had to stop taking so much of it.

"It's pretty hard on me", robot man stated. His face had finished its contortions. In front of me stood a young man with Killua-level pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes.

I gaped and pointed at him. "You ARE a customer!" I practically shouted, "You're one of our best!"

The man smiled coldly. "Illumi", he said. "The only reason why I'm training you is because I owe your parents. I'm sure they do not want their eldest to die because she doesn't know how to use nen".

I blinked. "Nen?"

I glared at Hisoka. "You ass! First you release this nen stuff and then offer to train me but won't teach me how to use it!?"

The next thing I knew, Hisoka slammed me into the ground, pinning me there.

His card was at my neck. "Do not mistake my silence as my complacence with your blatant disrespect", Hisoka calmly said. I watched his yellow eyes light up as my blood stained his card.

After rolling off of me, he and Illumi stared down at me.

Illumi calmly looked me up and down like the customers did when they were evaluating a product.

"You are too bulky", Illumi told me in his emotionless voice, "Not agile. Weak. You have some muscle but need more. Do you even know how to make a fist?"

I stared at him. I had taken basic self-defense courses and I knew I was an average weight.

"I meant no disrespect, Hisoka", I coolly stated, "It won't happen again".

Hisoka cruelly smiled. "Good. Illumi, would you like to fight her first?"

I flinched and took a half step backwards. Illumi raised a hand. I watched as his nen flare black. It was dull compared to Kurspika's bright, light red.

"I am a Manipulator like yourself", he began," We control living or non-living things in a certain way-whatever is most convenient."

And suddenly I understood. I looked at Hisoka-he hardened the cards so much that they had become aerodynamic…and so they could cut flesh.

I shuddered recalling the time in Swindler's Swamp when Hisoka had thrown a card at my back.

Illumi's nen glowed. "The fastest way for you to learn is through experience. Defend yourself and attack me. Now!"

With that, Illumi launched himself at me.

I dodged and attempted to kick his unprotected back, but Illumi had immediately vanished.

This was going to be a long four days.


	13. Chapter 13

"You smell like blood", Killua commented.

I shot the teen a glare. Did he have to be so loud?

Leorio gave Killua a look. "Killua", he began while stretching a hand out to the white-haired teen, "We can't fight amongst ourselves. Avi looks the same…maybe slightly tanner-hahaha, kidding". He poked me in the arm. "You're still as pale as Killua".

Killua and I glared at Leorio, then at one another. Leorio's attempt at placating my tenseness and Killua's suspicions did not work.

Kurapika walked over and I groaned. Great.

"You're covered in bruises, cuts, and scars", Kurapika said as he analyzed me,"Gon said you and he attacked Hisoka together."

He was fishing for info. I wouldn't give that Kurta any. I owed him nothing.

Kurapika glanced down at me in surprise. "You have lost weight...and you're making a fist correctly now."

I gripped the switchblade tighter. Kurapika was analyzing my reactions. Those tan eyes were scrutinizing me.

I glanced at Leorio who was rolling his eyes. He really did want all of us to get along…didn't he?

Kurapika's tan eyes held my angry gaze.

I glanced at Leorio to avoid Kurapika's stony gaze. "So how was the Fourth Phase for you?"

Leorio's countenance seemed to darken. "Pathetic", he spat," I needed Kurapika and Gon to do everything for me! I promise I'll return the favor. So…thanks."

I blinked and recalled what my robot friend, well, Illumi, had taught me: isolate your target physically and emotionally, that's the best time to strike.

I glanced at Kurapika. So it appeared he had bonded with Leorio and Gon. That meant he would be likely to hang around them. That would not do as I would possibly have to kill three people, rather than only one Kurta.

My eyes narrowed as I took in Kurapika's appearance. He was tall-about 6 feet, muscular yet lean, had no visible wounds or scars, no limps, ambidextrous, and was very agile. He would be a tough opponent for me to defeat.

But, with my new training on both offensive and defensive moves, brains, weapons, and quickness, I think I could kill him.

 _'Do not waste my time or embarrass me. If you go in for the kill, do not hesitate. The moment of hesitation leaves you vulnerable', Illumi had taught me._

I shuddered. He had freaked me out more once he changed to human form because I could see the blankness in his eyes along with the thick, dark nen surrounding him.

Kurapika was not a nen user, I knew that much. I glanced at the Kurta. No, I would definitely win if I used my nen.

I glanced down. All I knew how to do now was to see auras, and hide my own. Then again…I still had to figure out my own personalized nen offense and defense.

"I have an announcement for all applicants", Beans' voice over the loudspeaker broke my thoughts, and "The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then, we will start with #44, Hisoka".

Gon noticeably stiffened and I looked at him. Kurapika did too.

My cell phone rang and I jumped and looked down…it was…Brec was calling. I had to talk to my little brother.

"Ohhh", Leorio drawled, "Is that your boyfriend Avi? Why so tense?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

I smirked back at Leorio and waved my phone at him. "My brother."

"Do you feel as awkward as you look, Leorio?", I joked.

Even Kurapika snickered.

* * *

"But Sabie fought them too-you know she has been training since she was five but you-you never trained-you never cared!" Brec angrily shouted. "You'll never be able to fend them off-

"Brec", I interrupted," I can't come home. I have to pass the Hunter Exam because I'm so close. This IS the Final Phase! Besides…I met some customers who have been giving me training…"

"I don't want to lose you too", Brec nearly sobbed. I flinched. To drive my little brother to the point of sobbing was…difficult, near impossible. "They'll kidnap you like they did to Sabie! She's goooone because the Mafia wants the money now!"

"Mom and Dad can't come home because they are being followed and want to protect me. I can't contact them! I'm just here with the tutors and teachers at the new safe house because I was automatically moved when Sabie was kidnapped. Don't leave me alone, Avi!" Brec shouted.

I was stunned. "I promise", I whispered to my brother," I promise I'll come home as soon as the Hunter Exam is over and I will take you with me…away from the house, away from danger."

Brec was harshly breathing into the phone. "Brec", I teasingly said," I can hear you awkwardly panting into the phone."

"I'll hold you to that promise", my brother deadpanned before he hung up.

I leaned against the wall of the airship and covered my face with my hands.

Light footsteps approached. "Family troubles?" Kurapika's intrusive voice asked.

I peeked at him from in-between the cracks of my fingers. Kurapika was staring curiously at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "And you care because…?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes and handed me some fruit. "You weren't at dinner and Gon was worried…I figured I'd make sure you're fine so Gon doesn't worry too much. He becomes extremely irritating when he's worried."

I blinked and smiled at Kurapika, the smile coming too easily. "It's almost like you care about my problems."

Kurapika blinked and that's when I noticed the exhaustion in them. I cocked my head to the side. "Why do you look like shit, Kurapika?" I questioned.

Kurapika bowed his head so his shaggy hair hid his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Protect your family because they're irreplaceable", he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Moonlight streamed in through the windows, allowing me to easily coat my switchblade with toxic poison that I had brought with me. There was no antidote.

I was going to kill Kurapika tonight. He was never without the company of either Gon, Leorio, or Killua, unfortunately.

Luckily, I had tracked Kurapika and knew where he would be sleeping tonight, alone. I smirked. That was Kurapika's first mistake, staying away from others. Just as Illumi said when I should strike: when the target was isolated.

I silently padded through the halls until I reached room 32's door. I turned the handle and noticed that Kurta bastard fucking locked it. I sighed. Well, time to pick yet another lock.

* * *

Kurapika was a thrashing lump in his bed. I stared. How the fuck was I supposed to slit his throat if he was constantly moving. Damn it! Normal people don't move this much when they sleep!

Kurapika shouted and sat up, scarlet eyes wide open.

I locked eyes with him. Well, this was awkward. Kurapika blinked, scarlet eyes fading to dark purple, and finally to the normal brownish-gray.

"Hi?" I squeaked nervously as I focused on using my nen to focus on what Kurapika's nen was doing. His nen would let me know what he was emotionally feeling, because Kurapika didn't know how to hide the nen yet.

Kurapika blinked, as if he was in a daze, caught sight of his tan eyes, which were changing to scarlet red again, and began to shake.

I stiffened in confusion. What? Was Kurapika having a seizure?

Something inside me hated the thought of Kurapika, who had helped me throughout the exam, looking like this. Pathetic.

Maybe…maybe I could kill him while he was…shaking?

So I approached the Kurta whose stupid shaggy, golden-blonde hair hid his face.

"It'll be fine, Kurapika", I gently said. I placed my hand on Kurapika's shoulder and left it there. I felt him shudder under my touch.

Kurapika continued to shake. With sadness, frustration, or rage, I didn't know. I looked at my switchblade and at a defenseless Kurapika. He had underestimated me before, but that was his mistake. I removed my hand, gripped the switchblade, and drew it back to stab Kurapika.

"Don't leave", Kurapika muttered brokenly through his hands which covered his face. He had mistakenly thought I was removing my hand to leave, when in reality I had removed it so I could cut into his flesh more easily.

I jerked back at the same words my brother had told me earlier.

 _'A moment of hesitation is a moment of vulnerability', Illumi's voice had decided to pipe up in my mind._

 _'Always on guard. Never forget about your nen. In your case, you'll use it more than a physically stronger opponent. Your nen, as a Manipulator, is your greatest weapon', Hisoka's obnoxious voice added._

I blinked and refocused on Kurapika. He had helped me…and I could let my parents collect the ransom money. They were great at finding valuable objects, they could pay off the debt? But what if they couldn't…what if this time they failed…with Kurapika's eyes, I'd have the ransom money and more…but killing Kurapika felt…wrong. Why?

Then, it clicked. It was because I enjoyed Kurapika's presence, when I wasn't trying to kill him, and because even I could tell that he was a good person.

Suddenly my train of thought was broken by two arms wrapping around me and pulling me to a muscular body.

My hands pushed against his chest.

"What are you playing at?" I snapped at Kurapika.

Kurapika gave me an inscrutable look. "I thought perhaps you were slightly intelligent, but once again, you continue to disprove my assumptions." He always had to act holier-than-thou, didn't he? I grabbed my switchblade, about to hit him with the butt of the knife when he placed a hand on my cheek. I froze. Vulnerability shone in Kurapika's eyes. He had been acting, attempting to hide the pain.

He blinked and stared at the floor. I continued to stare at him, willing myself to act, but too conflicted to move.

He continued to stroke my shoulder down to my wrist, where he gently, but firmly grabbed my wrist. I stared at him. Was Kurapika okay? I looked into his eyes. No. No he was not. He was using me to distract himself from...something.

Since when did I care about his feelings? I blinked. Kurapika was staring at me now.

"I…I just", Kurapika stammered as fear began to surface, "It's tonight." I felt him shake.

I continued to hold him. His hand dropped from my cheek and he buried his face in my long, thick hair. I said nothing because I knew people naturally wanted to fill awkward silence and I figured as insecure as Kurapika is now, he would want to fill the silence and probably tell me what is bothering him.

I felt slightly embarrassed because I had no clue what the fuck he was talking about. All I knew was that he, my…friend, enemy, person who I could kill to help my family was sitting in front of me. Weaponless, broken, and vulnerable.

All I did was hold him as he shook. "The massacre of the Kurta Clan. Of my people. I-I can't sleep. I see them…and h-hear them screaming. And I remember the mockery, the loneliness, what I had to do on my own to survive" He swallowed and stopped talking. He was shaking even harder now. "

I ran my hand up and down his back in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. I held Kurapika tighter as he broke down and cried in rage, sadness, and loneliness.

That moonless harsh night, I held Kurapika until he slept and continued to do so until the sun began to rise.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope Kurapika is "in character". Let me know if something seems far-fetched or anybody is out of character! As always, please let me know if there are ANY errors!**

* * *

The blue tabard shifted beneath my body as I stretched in the early morning sunlight.

How was Kurapika? Where was Kurapika? After sitting up, I glanced around Kurapika's room…no Kurapika.

I sighed and threw the tabard on Kurapika's bag. There. Or maybe I should keep it and sell it on the market…? I smiled, yes! This Kurta tabard was now mine to sell!

With the tabard tucked under my arm, I walked towards the door and pushed it open only to run into a hard chest.

"Hey!" Kurapika grunted, "What are…"

He paused, clearly confused by the sight of me trying to sneak out of his room with his tabard.

He smirked knowingly. "Slept with me once and now you're going to keep a souvenir?"

I flinched. Busted. Then I realized what Kurapika said. "Hey", I protested, "No! We didn't...screw you and your implications! This isn't what it looks like! I was only going to sell it!"

Kurapika's face froze. "I only have four left", he growled as he ripped the tabard away from me. "What the fuck is with you? One moment you care and the next you're stealing my clothes to sell them? You're unbelievable!"

I shrugged. "Merchant's daughter", I said with a smirk. Ha. As if being a merchant's daughter gave me a right to steal everything, but still…

Kurapika paused thoughtfully. "Merchants have connections to the black market and the Mafia! So you should know where some of the scarlet eyes are!"

I jumped back…Kurapika's gray-brown eyes had taken on an unhealthy sheen as he advanced towards me. Kurapika was weirdly emotional today.

"Kurapika", I said warningly as I called my nen into my switchblade. I focused on the edge like Hisoka had taught me.

 _'Imagine this layer over your weapon, sharpening it, or better yet, infusing it into whatever material or shape you want. Oh wait. Wrong nen type. Whatever, as a manipulator, the first thing to learn is how to manipulate inanimate objects. A switchblade should be basic enough for a neophyte such as yourself. I guess for you, imagine...why not shift the pieces of metal the knife consists of into a different shape?', Hisoka had taught me._

I was thankful for Hisoka's creativity as he had made me think of ways to apply my nen to the existing environment. Hisoka was extremely creative, I'll give him that.

Strangely enough, even though Illumi was another manipulator, Illumi refused to teach me how to use nen but opted to teach me basic hand-to-hand combat. At first I thought this was strange but I gradually realized that if I ever fought against Illumi with my nen, his would fall into assassin battle mode and kill me, whereas Hisoka…I think Hisoka kept me around for his own amusement.

Kurapika's voice jarred me out of my thoughts. "You can help me find my brethren's eyes. I must avenge them. Last night, last night I thank you for helping me through a moment of weakness…but I need your help once more. Help me Avi". Kurapika took a step forward.

I shivered and swiftly moved around Kurapika. Who was this ardent maniac? This person who seemed so obsessed with locating his kin's eyes that he would throw all logic and emotion aside? The words that first came to mind when I thought about Kurapika were: detached and logical.

"Kurapika", I slowly said, "I'm only a merchant's daughter. I don't have access to that information". Of course I was lying, but I didn't want Kurapika to use my family to find his kin's eyes. That would smear our family name in the mud. We were known as people who 'sold and share the identities of customers. However, if we were to supply information to someone who would kill our customers…well, with the politics among the powerful black market families and the mafia (our main customers), the aspersions on my family would be inordinate. This would irreparably damage our business.

Kurapika's hand shot out to my shoulder as he gripped it tightly. "You don't know anything?" he coldly questioned.

I gulped and looked at his emotionless, icy eyes. This was not the warm, friendly Kurapika who had helped me and still treated me like a person even after my suspicious behavior. This was not the Kurapika who joked with Leorio, Gon, and Killua. This was a different Kurapika, one scarred by the mass-murder of his people, one that had been broken last night, one possessed by revenge.

My polite façade masked my fear. "I have access to none of that". Maybe I could appeal to his logical side? "Besides, we're at the Hunter Exam. It would be foolish to throw away an opportunity to have access to the vast amount of information available on the Hunter website. That's why both of us must pass".

An idea struck me as I glanced slyly at Kurapika. "We should work together", I began. "My family knows other families who might have information regarding the scarlet eyes. If you help me train in hand-to-hand combat, then I will take you to the more powerful merchant families so you can question them regarding the whereabouts of the scarlet eyes".

Kurapika's gripped loosened and I watched his calm logic stamp the violent anger that had darkened his eyes.

He blinked. "How do I know the information the families have is useful?"

I smiled. "You don't. But it's a lead and the merchant families are notorious for selling…illegal and rare objects. If anybody has information on the clientele who purchased the eyes, it will be the merchant families."

What I wasn't telling Kurapika was that I was going to use him to destroy my family's main competition. I will lead him to every single competitor and help him ruin them. But I was playing with fire. I had to make sure nobody recognized me and that Kurapika didn't search for my family. But if I was with him all the time…it shouldn't be a problem.

At the same time I'm certain Kurapika could locate…maybe four or five of his kin's eyes…since my family has the information on the whereabouts of every single other pair of scarlet eyes. Not that I was going to tell Kurapika that.

I halted and stared at the coldness in Kurapika's eyes. Did I want to play this game? I narrowed my eyes…why not use Kurapika to help save my sister too? With his knowledge and cold intelligence he could be useful. But I didn't want to overload him and make it seem like I would be getting more out of our deal…if he agreed. I recalled how I attempted to make a deal with Gon during the phase with Menchi and the pigs…but Gon refused.

Kurapika nodded. "Fine", he coolly stated as he removed his hand from my shoulder. He grabbed my hand, and shook it.

I felt my nen shoot from the center of my body to my hand and watched as my aura floated around our hands.

"What!" I gasped.

Kurapika glanced at me in confusion. "What's wrong Avi?"

I blinked. Nice and friendly Kurapika was back. And he did not see the nen smoking around our hands, which were still touching.

I practically shook his hand off mine. "We need to pass the last phase", I said," I need to practice hand-to-hand combat. The last phase begins in about six hours. Then afterwards, we'll be able to leave for the different merchant families' houses or the black markets themselves."

Kurapika blinked. "I was actually planning on working for the mafia. I figured they would be the main clients who would purchase scarlet eyes."

I blinked. If only Kurapika knew. Poor kid, he really had no idea what kind of people he was going to deal with.

I smiled. "The mafia is a great place to start and with me introducing you to the black markets and letting you know who's who and what's what, we'll find your eyes in no time".

This was perfect. I wouldn't have to kill Kurapika-though I was beginning to realize I couldn't-I could snag a pair of eyes, or maybe...twenty rare artifacts from the other merchant families, and free my sister! The ransom was so high that the group had given my family two months to collect the money. But why would the group keep her alive for so long?

By amortizing the payment as I collected random, expensive antiques and finally a pair of the scarlet eyes, my sister would be returned and I could hire better security for my family! It was perfect! As far as I knew, I could see no flaws! And with my parents also working on collecting money for the ransom, my sister would be returned in no time!

Kurapika glanced at me shrewdly and fear sprouted inside of me. There was one external factor who could fuck up all my plans: Kurapika himself.


	15. Chapter 15

After confirming that nine other applicants remained, I focused on guessing what the final phase could possibly be.

"Well gentlemen", Chairman Netero said to the nine others, "And lady. Did you get plenty of rest?"

I blinked. Fuck no. Because for some irrational reason, I assuaged Kurapika's anger, hate, and guilt for the death of his clan, made a deal with the Kurta who had acted like a psycho, and then practiced hand-to-hand combat with him. According to one of the many books I have read, Kurapika was suffering from a combination of survivor's guilt and other issues. Not that I cared.

"This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles are concluded". A board covered in cloth was rolled out. "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

I glanced at Kurapika who glanced at me with a small smile. Ha! We knew the last phase would have something to do with fighting and some solo activity!

Netero pulled the cloth off the board and it revealed…"Only the last person standing passes?" somebody whispered. Well, fuck...I didn't know Netero was such as asshole.

My shoulders tensed. I glanced at Hisoka and Illumi; my shoulders sagged dejectedly because I knew I stood no chance against them, even with additional practice and training from Kurapika.

"No", Netero clarified and my expression brightened. "One win is all you need to pass. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

I blinked. Yes. I had a small chance of failure, but that wasn't even factored with the differing levels of battle skills, cleverness, physical strength, and agility…well fuck. Maybe I could take on Bodero, he looked old, or Pokkle…

"So you're saying that only one person will fail?" Hanzo asked.

Netero stated, "Exactly". He pulled off tape covering the bottom of the board and I blinked in confusion. How did I miss that?

"And here is the order".

I narrowed my eyes. Gon versus me first. After glaring a Netero I gave Gon a steady glance. I didn't want to fight him…but then I recalled my answer to Netero's question of: who would you not want to fight?

It was oddly similar to Hisoka's question he asked me when we first met: who would you kill first?

Now, I have my answer: Illumi and Hisoka. Also Kurapika. I had underestimated him. Killua next...everyone else was lukewarm compared to those four.

I scratched at the fresh bruises and cuts on my arms, hidden under my long sleeve black shirt, which I had received from Kurapika while we were training.

I don't want to fight Kurapika because Kurapika always changed his offense and defense. Even with my nen surreptitiously altering my switchblade size and quality, I had a difficult time causing Kurapika to say 'I give'.

But Gon…I legitimately like Gon…he was as ingenuous, pure, and bright as I was crafty, aloof, and selfish.

I glanced further down the order. Kurapika versus Hisoka...

Kurapika had his eyes closed; he was probably visualizing fighting Hisoka, if I knew Kurapika.

With a quick smile shot in Kurapika's direction, I let my poker face fall into place. No emotions. I had to beat Gon.

"The battle rules are simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However, if you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?" A pregnant pause followed Netero's rules. "Then we shall began the exam's Final Phase".

* * *

"The first match is Gon versus Avi. Began", the referee announced.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I'd rather fight Killua. Or Illumi. Or even Hisoka.

That's when I felt Illumi's eyes boring into me. I turned around and held his cold stare. Illumi would be disappointed if I didn't display some sort of challenge or obscure offensive technique. Even though he had constantly stated how disappointed he was in my slow reactions, weak punches, or whatever. He criticized everything and made sure I fixed it by dislocating my various body parts. Illumi enjoyed causing pain but luckily he knew how to put my joints back into place. My shoulders still didn't feel as strong! Stupid Illumi and his weird sadistic teaching methods!

I looked at Gon who calmly walked into the ring.

"I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck." Masta took a step back, Gon fell back as well, and I moved my body into the basic defensive formation Illumi had taught me.

 _'As a manipulator you have the ability to alter inanimate and animate objects', Hisoka's words surfaced in my mind. 'Be creative. What can you change in your environment so that your opponent loses his advantage? When you change inanimate objects, no Avi, you may not attempt to manipulate people yet, alter to kill or maim'._

I remembered that lesson. Hisoka had sliced me so many times with his cards that I will forever have scars all over me.

Gon's clear, bright brown eyes met mine. 'He's not going to give up no matter what I do', I said to myself.

I grabbed the switchblade and tossed outside of the ring.

Gon nodded to me with respect. If he could fight without his fishing rod, I could fight without weapons too.

'But you'll be using nen', I viciously thought to myself. It wasn't fair, but I had to pass. Maybe if I hit Gon once he'll just give up? I met Gon's eyes. No.

I shut mine and opened them again. Gon is looking at me the way Brec did whenever he was about to fight.

I glanced at Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua.

They were all clearly rooting for Gon. Emotion clouded my judgement. 'No Avi', I mentally berated myself, 'No emotion. Just hit the kid once, prove you can fight, and give up!'

"Begin!" Masta shouted.

Gon leapt forward at me as I dodged. I guess Illumi throwing sharp rocks at me that I had to randomly dodge did wonders for my agility.

Did I want my other opponents to know what I was capable of? Should I pull some technique on Gon?

I stopped and glanced at the bracket order. I would fight Hanzo if I gave up...

Hanzo's eyes were scrutinizing my every move. I narrowed my own dark blue eyes. I could take him.

"Yahhh!" Gon yelled and he leapt at me, fist in the air.

He was annoying me.

I focused my nen into the sole of my shoe and manipulated the material from the heel into the toe to make it harder. Why could I only manipulate inanimate objects again...right...because Hisoka and Illumi told me that I needed to figure out how to manipulate my opponents myself, using my own techniques.

 _'Shift majority of your weight onto your front leg', Illumi had taught me, 'Remember, rotate the hips and let your back leg follow. That is how you maximize damage.'_

I felt my back leg fly towards Gon and realized something. Maximize damage. I was aiming for Gon's neck. I would kill Gon, it was guaranteed with my nen enhanced shoe.

I panted harshly. I didn't want to-I shifted my foot lower, a weird angle for me, and allowed my foot to hit the teen's chest.

"Ahh!" he shouted in pain as he was thrown backwards by the enhanced force of my kick.

Gon awkwardly landed on the floor and slid a couple of feet.

I winced and shook my head. Illumi's ominous nen clouded around me and I shuddered-no-Illumi is purposely distracting me. Focus.

I brightened my nen in an attempt to buy myself a couple of precious seconds so Illumi wouldn't scare me so much that I couldn't think.

Illumi was furious. I was physically shaking as I felt Illumi's nen whisk angrily around me-'please don't make me do anything again', I begged in my mind,'I want control of myself'.

That's what Illumi did. He was able to, unlike me, take control of others' auras and physically make them move if he stabbed them with one of his needles.

Like any Manipulator, before Illumi could control someone's actions, he had to insert a needle into their body somehow.

Illumi could easily throw a needle at me, which I probably wouldn't be able to dodge, and control my actions. I bet everyone in the room would miss it. He did it a lot during our training on Zevil Island just for kicks. That guy had a sick sense of humor.

I had to figure out a way of how to manipulate my opponents. Illumi's aura suddenly returned to him and I stared at Illumi...what was he playing at? Illumi gave me a disinterested nod. He wanted me to prove my worth but did not care of the outcome. That's what Illumi was taciturnly saying. I nodded, showing I understood.

"Avi!" Leorio angrily shouted, "How could you do that to Gon?" Disbelief and anger filled Leorio's dark brown eyes. Icy rage filled Killua's and of course, nothing showed on Kurapika's face.

Anger flooded through me. Did they really like Gon that much? I glared at said boy in jealousy.

I felt my nen flare with rage and envy. Hisoka and Illumi stared at me with renewed interest.

The groaning teen pushed himself off the floor. "I won't give up Avi", he told me.

I sighed. "So be it".

With that, I leapt forward and punched Gon in the stomach. Envy fueled the strength behind my punch. I always hated it when everybody liked another person without that person even trying.

I was always jealous of social butterflies and people who just seemed...happier than me.

Gon blocked my punch and attempted to kick me but I grabbed Gon's ankle and twisted it. Illumi had taught me that technique.

 _'Which leg does your opponent favor? How does he shift his weight? When he punches, what does his other arm do?', Illumi said with a straight face as he repeatedly punched and kicked me during training._

As I repeatedly punched and kicked Gon, I stared at his bloody face.

"Stop it Avi!", roared Leorio.

I glared harshly at Leorio. Well, I'm glad I know who the crowd favored. Again. Kurapika was quiet but seemed tense.

Killua glared at me with murderous intent and I glared back.

I watched as the faintest trait of nen warped around Killua's hand and sharpened his nails. I twitched. But Killua wasn't a nen user-bam! Gon had kicked me in the side.

I fell to the ground and rolled to my left as Gon attempted to punch me again.

"I refuse to give up", Gon shouted," I will become a hunter!"

He sounded so much like Brec...

I had to become a hunter too...which meant I had to beat either Gon, Hanzo, Bodero, Leorio, or Pokkle. I highly doubted the others would lose their fights.

Gon stared at me and I understood. Gon would never give up. I glanced at individual faces in the crowd. I wasn't doing myself any favors by beating up Gon, I was simply losing allies. Besides, I was confident enough in my basic nen abilities that I believed I could handle Hanzo.

Gon's back leg tensed and I knew he was going to leap forward and attempt to punch me with his right arm. Again. Did that kid really only know how to attack an opponent with one offensive technique?

Cocking my head to the side I decided that before I gave up, I wanted to try another new offensive technique Illumi had taught me...

Gon was flying toward me, right fist drawn back...and NOW!

I dodged to Gon's left side and grabbed his arm.

"Avi", Gon panted, "How did you move so fast?"

I smirked at Gon. "You're welcome", I simply stated.

I glanced at the hold in which I held Gon. I could easily break his back...but...I felt admiration for Gon's stubbornness.

I dropped Gon's arm and loudly shouted,"I give!"

Silence filled the arena as Netero began clapping,"A wonderful display of tenacity Gon". He turned to me, "And Avi...a wonderful display of physical fitness and...a variety of...unexpected strengths. Such strong emotions. Such cleverness while fighting. However, you gave. Gon is the winner!"

Gon stared at me in irritation, "I didn't win though. You could have won. It's not right!"

I smirked condescendingly, still stung that Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika favored Gon, and patted Gon on the back. "When someone does something irrational that defies logic which is in your favor Gon, you accept it. It's rude to turn down my help otherwise. Consider it a parting gift".

"But", Gon began to protest.

I angrily whirled around, temper and aura flaring, "Shut up Gon and accept it. Congratulations. Now go find your dad".

Why was I angry at myself? Why was I mad that I wasn't as cold-hearted as Illumi or Hisoka? They would have tortured Gon easily while I-I was affected by emotion. I didn't want to hurt Gon that much, just hit him because I was jealous that people liked him more than me.

'Why do you care about what others think? You'll just need to use and abuse these people to fulfill your own goals?', that nasty voice in the back of my head stated.

I walked to the edge of the crowd of applicants and froze. I...I didn't want to use any Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, or Gon...I...I liked them as friends.

It's not like I was ever going to see Gon again after the exam anyway.

'But you enjoyed his company on Zevil Island', a small voice said in the back of my mind. Guilt flooded through me. How could I hit Gon so hard? He had looked at me with nothing except understanding on his face. How could I allow my emotions to fuel my actions? I didn't have to hit Gon as many times as I did...I didn't have to showcase that much of my power. But jealousy had caused me to show Hanzo exactly how good my fighting techniques were...fuck.

I glanced at the ninja who was wearily watching me in return. Against him I would not hold back.

Hanzo gave me a cold smile.

"Next match", Masta said,"Kurapika versus Hisoka". I blinked in interest. Kurapika. He was very adroit, quick, and wily...I wondered how he'd fare against Hisoka, but then I remembered. Hisoka was a nen-user and Kurapika was clearly not and Hisoka was faster, stronger, and smarter. Hisoka would win.

I gave the Kurta a pitying glance. Hisoka was going to torture Kurapika until Kurapika cracked.


	16. Chapter 16

_'You have one chance to dig deep into your nen to determine how you will control people. The more conditions you set for your nen, the stronger it will be. For a manipulator, it will be easier. One chance to set the conditions for your specific nen attack techniques', Hisoka had told me._

I couldn't watch the fight between Kurapika and Hisoka when I knew who would win, so I went outside to focus on my nen.

Hisoka didn't teach me any terms or techniques, he only taught me how to hide my aura, concentrate it in inanimate objects to alter them, and locate others' auras.

He also told me that according to my personality, I would be able to refine a special technique that I would use.

Because all manipulators could manipulate objects they have placed nen into, but couldn't conjure any new objects, I would have to figure out what I wanted to manipulate first.

"Avi?" Gon's voice called.

I glared at Gon. "And what do you want?" I asked acerbically, not bothering to hide my anger and irritation.

Gon sat next to me. "I didn't want to win like that".

"And I don't give a fuck", I replied.

I closed my eyes and focused on my nen.

"Avi", Gon said, "If it was a real fight, you would have won. Where did you learn that fighting style? It was as if you knew what I was going to do before I knew?"

I stared at Gon and rolled my eyes. As if I would give this annoying teen another advantage over me.

"How old are you Gon?" I asked with an emotionless voice. Yes, yes, I should shut down my emotions so I could logically think.

Gon blinked. "Fifteen".

"And you haven't realized that you use the same fighting technique every time you attempt to go on offense?"

Gon blinked and slowly shook his head.

I sighed and flung an arm across my eyes because I didn't want to see the understanding lighten Gon's clear brown eyes. His eyes were as light and clear as mine were dark and murky.

"You won. Enough. I will not take back my loss. Rather...to be truthful, I don't know why I'm helping you out Gon", I began," I could have lied to you and said I don't know why I was able to predict your actions...but I didn't want to. And that confuses me, why I feel like I want to come clean with you when I'm so good at lying that I could easily lie to you and get away with it".

Gon continued to stare at me and say nothing.

Feeling the need to fill the silence, another flaw of mine, I continued to talk," I didn't need to beat you as much as I did...but...I was angry and-well, I didn't like the idea that Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua liked you so much more than me."

Gon butted in, "But they like you too! I think they just felt bad for me and were just as conflicted and confused as you were. Neither of us wanted to fight one another but Netero pitted us against each other. If anything, I think Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua have more respect for you now".

I laughed emotionlessly. "I'm not going to see Killua or Leorio again, so I don't give a fuck about what they think of me. If I would have been logical, I should have tortured you until you gave, but-but I couldn't".

I slammed a fist into the ground and looked at Gon. "The only reason why I'm telling you this is because we're probably going to part ways and never see each other again Gon".

Gon sadly looked at me. "But I enjoy hanging out and training with you, Avi. Remember how well we worked together to defeat your target on Zevil Island?"

I huffed. Gon had a way with words and emotions. Maybe he was a Manipulator too?

Shaking my head to clear the emotions, I realized I had to change the subject.

I gripped a handful of dust and watched it blow out of my hand.

"Ugh!" Gon exclaimed, "This dust is everywhere".

I looked at the dust in my hand.

 _'Manipulators manipulate people through inanimate objects majority of the time until their nen abilities strengthen', Hisoka had told me._

The brown dirt lay in my palm...I wondered.

"Hey Gon", I said in a joyful tone," I understand!"

Gon stared strangely at me after my outburst.

"Can I help?" Gon asked.

Brown dust was sitting in the palm of my hand and I gripped a fistful. What did Illumi use to control people...needles. What could I use to control people? Dust.

"I wonder how Kurapika and Hisoka are doing?" Gon questioned,"Their fight should be over by now".

I laughed coldly. "Hisoka won."

Gon swerved his head to give me an astounded look. "How do you know that? Have you seen Kurapika fight?"

"Have you seen Hisoka fight?" I countered, "Hisoka fights with both physical dexterity and nen."

"Nen?" asked Gon.

I paused...did I want Gon to have another advantage over me? No...no, I was too selfish. So I said nothing.

"What's nen?" Gon asked again.

I sighed. Just like Brec, my brother.

"Life power", I stated in a matter-of-fact tone," I know I have it and you have it. There are certain kinds of nen-users...but I barely know how to control my own. I've been learning just the basics."

Gon stared at me in awe. "But-but", he sputtered, "If Hisoka can use nen and Kurapika doesn't even know what it is then..."

I hung my head. "Like I said before, no matter how skilled Kurapika is, he stands no chance against a nen-user. Especially one as smart as Hisoka."

We both sat in silence.

"Can you show me nen?" Gon asked.

My shoulder shrugged. "I, well, in Trick Tower Hisoka did something to my nen...and now I can see people's auras and whenever they use nen. I can feel and kind of use my own...but I don't know how I can make you see."

He sighed. "Oh."

"Avi, Gon!" Leorio shouted. Kurapika trailed behind him.

"Killua gave up! When he realized Gittarackur was his brother he could not fight!" Leorio panted harshly.

"All of us passed", Kurapika said as he handed Gon and I our Hunters' licenses. I stared at it in shock and then narrowed my eyes.

"Killua must have killed somebody and become disqualified. By the way, who's Gittarackur?" I asked emotionlessly? I only know Illumi...but why would Illumi change his-wait..."Gittarackur IS Illumi", I asked?

Kurapika nodded. Why did Illumi introduce himself to me using his real name? Or was it another fake name?

"Bodero. Killua killed Bodero! During my match too!" raged Leorio!

"Where's Killua?" Gon asked.

"Uhgh!" I angrily exclaimed, "You should have been there with YOUR friends Gon! You should have been there with them and not out here with me!"

Gon put a comforting hand on my tense shoulder. "You're my friend too Avi. And I understand why you hit me so much and so hard. I forgive you; it's fine."

I glared at Leorio and Kurapika from underneath the strands of my thick hair that had fallen into my face. "Well, I clearly know who everyone will choose to shortchange".

Leorio shifted uncomfortably and Kurapika's poker face was in place. I sent a hard glare Kurapika's way. After all I had done for him...

"We have to find Killua", Gon stated.

"We should check the exits", I piped up while gripping my Hunters' License, "If Killua was disqualified, I bet he doesn't want to face any of us."

Leorio shrugged. "Worth a try."

Gon stood up and began running toward the inside of the hotel.

"Hey Gon!" Leorio shouted, "Wait up!".

Kurapika turned to follow Leorio and Gon but I grabbed his arm.

"Remember", I hissed, "Please recall our deal."

Kurapika nodded. "We find Killua first, then we worry about the scarlet eyes."

I stood up and brushed dust off of me.

"Why are you covered in dust?" Kurapika asked.

I shrugged. "No reason".

I grabbed a fistfuls of dirt and poured it into a small bag I had brought with me. Once the bag was filled, I placed it into my backpack.

"I'm not even going to ask", Kurapika said, "Come on! Let's find Killua!"

I watched Kurapika run off and was glad he didn't ask. This was the dirt I was going to infuse with my nen so I could use it to manipulate my opponents.

But...I had to come up with some restricting conditions or else my manipulation wouldn't be effective...and the first person I would manipulate would be Kurapika.


	17. Chapter 17

"Apologize to Killua!" Gon angrily shouted at an uncaring Illumi.

Along with Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika, I was inside what appeared to be the final meeting which we were supposed to attend to discuss the rules of Hunters. Not that there were many.

Illumi stared. "Apologize. What did I do wrong?"

Leorio and Kurapika didn't looked surprised at Illumi's response.

I glanced at Hisoka. He looked amused and then at Illumi. I was not sure who to side with because Illumi trained me in hand-to-hand combat so I kept quiet and simply observed.

"You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon asked incredulously, "How you shot Killua down! While I was running here I was told of all the horrible lies you told Killua! You don't have the right to be his brother!"

Illumi blinked and actually gave Gon a verbal response. I was surprised. "Must I earn the right to be his brother?" he asked innocuously. I rolled my eyes. Ha. Illumi always liked to ask deep philosophical questions to fuck with me whenever I disagreed with him too.

Gon twitched in anger and I stepped forward to stop him. I had fought against Illumi and knew how dangerous he was-but Gon grasped Illumi's forearm, threw Illumi into the air, and shattered Illumi's forearm.

I gasped in shock at Gon's audacity!

"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend", Gon said through gritted teeth.

I saw Gon's nen surge outwards and then his nen, still contained in his body, become concentrated in his arm.

He cracked the shattered bone even more!

Shock flashed Illumi's face before he threw the emotion away. Illumi was not expecting Gon to know how to unconsciously use nen.

"I'm going to find him", Gon stated as his brown eyes bore into Illumi's inky black.

Illumi taunted, "You make it sound as if I kidnapped him. He walked away on his own."

"But he was manipulated by you somehow", Gon shouted, "It's not something Killua would do. It's illogical!"

I wrinkled my nose. I couldn't stand on the sidelines any longer, I would reveal that Illumi was a manipulator and he used nen on Killua. "Illumi's a Ma-

Illumi was suddenly free of Gon and held my throat in one hand. I hadn't even seen him move.

"Careful", Illumi said as he cocked his head sideways," I once owed your family, but now have paid my debt. Your life is now meaningless to me."

I choked and somehow glanced at Netero, who did not intervene. His medium brown eyes looked at me in interest. He wanted to see how I'd react...

I tensed my back leg to attack Illumi when Kurapika suddenly flashed behind Illumi, sword drawn.

His cold tawny eyes were locked onto Illumi. "Careful. Your life is meaningless to me", he coldly mocked.

Illumi tensed and his eyes narrowed. He set me on the ground. I opened my mouth again but Illumi's eyes flashed me a warning. He would kill me if I reveal that he is a nen-user. Illumi sent Kurapika a fleeting glance. He'd kill Kurapika too.

I sat down near Kurapika who slowly sat beside me, eyes still locked on Illumi. Why did I risk my life for Killua again?

"Thanks", I muttered.

Kurapika blinked and looked at me. "You're helping me, the least I can do is make sure you don't prematurely die."

I smiled, "And here we are, once again, helping one another more than we need to."

Netero stepped forward, "Before we were interrupted by you, Gon and Avi". He looked pointedly at us. I raised an eyebrow and felt no guilt at all as the man had just stood there and watched me turn blue as Illumi choked me. "Leorio and Kurapika have lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

Kurapika stood up. "Killua had been behaving in a strange manner since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur!"

I stood up beside him. "Chairman Netero", I evenly said, "Didn't you notice anything strange about Illumi?"

In a second, something hit my shoe. I looked down and saw a needle protruding from it. I paled. I hated how afraid of the repercussions of revealing Illumi's true nature. I was afraid Illumi would kill me, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon.

"I believe he was hypnotized into committing murder. Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised by a family of assassins, murder was a part of his daily life. So it was natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!"

I grimaced. Kurapika made Killua sound even worse with the last line. "But", I piped up, "As an assassin he was taught to kill only targets. What could he gain from killing Bodero? It does not make any sense. However, isn't it odd that Killua acts as if he's under the influence of something?" I looked hopefully at Netero, praying he picks up on my obvious hints that Illumi is a nen-user. Even though I was outside with Gon rather than inside with Killua when Illumi had manipulated Killua, Netero had to have felt Illumi's nen...right?

"In any case", Kurapika continued with a hard glare at me which I returned back with equal fervor,"Killua was not in control of his actions and should not be disqualified."

"That is mere speculation. There is no proof". Clack clack clack. Chairman Netero's sandals slapped against the wooden floor. "There were no clear signs of manipulation".

My shoulder tensed in confusion as I shot a horrified glance at Illumi "How did he hide his nen? Hell, I couldn't even really hide mine?"

Illumi gave me an ice-cold smile. I shuddered and shifted closer to Kurapika.

The Kurta gave me an unfathomable look and oddly enough, slung a protective arm over my shoulders.

I stared at Kurapika in shock but accepted the comfort. Illumi looked like he wanted to kill me. Hisoka looked like he was trying to contain his laughter. His pale skin was becoming red with the effort of not laughing.

"In fact, I would question the claim that he was hypnotized. I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between Leorio and Bodero. At that point, both fighters were easily matched. Bodero had more experience. But in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio was stronger".

I stared at Bodero, then Leorio. Leorio was pretty ripped. I glanced at Kurapika, whose body I was pressed against. Kurapika was not fly-weight either.

"There was no reason for Killua to interfere".

Pokkle butted in, "There was some other funny business happening. Like when you fought Hisoka", he shot a glance at the tense Kurta next to me, "What did he say to you? Neither of you seemed particularly tired. But Hisoka whispered something in your ear, right before conceding. That's pretty strange. I'd understand surrendering after your opponent whispers something to you, as happened with Hanzo and me, or Bodero and Hisoka. Because we were under considerable pressure. But in your case the exact opposite happened."

Hisoka sent a chilling small smile my direction which sent my questioning gaze to stare at Kurapika's face. What did Hisoka say to him?

"I have to wonder if you struck some sort of bargain. If you're going to question anything that seems odd, your own victory was quite odd indeed."

I felt Kurapika stiffen and saw him lower his head. That pose meant Kurapika wasn't going to tell Pokkle or anyone shit. But what did Hisoka say that made Kurapika so upset?

"If you have nothing to hide, you should tell us. Right now", Pokkle demanded.

Kurapika's gray-brown eyes flashed open. Big mistake Pokkle.

"I have no obligation to tell you", Kurapika coldly responded.

Pokkle's mouth twisted angrily. "Maybe not, but I believe you owe it to us."

I laughed emotionlessly. "And who are you, not part of the Exam Selection Committee, to make foolish demands? Why are you asking Kurapika? Hisoka is the one who chose to concede. Hisoka is the one who changed his course of action. And why are we deviating from the Killua topic, Pokkle? Isn't that why this meeting is occurring?"

Pokkle's light brown eyes clashed with my own as we stared one another down.

Kurapika sent a side smile at me and I watched as his cold façade took over his face. That small smile which had caused this warm feeling inside of me was now replaced by the emotionless, aloof visage.

"If you consider my victory to be odd, a victory by default would be equally odd". Oooh. Burn. I tried to smother the smug look on my face as I watched Pokkle leap forward angrily.

"What!?"

"Come on", Hanzo muttered. Then, he loudly added," I want to get this lecture over with so I can leave."

Things were getting out of hand.

"None of that matters!" Gon interrupted, "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed, If you aren't happy that you passed, keep working until you're satisfied".

Admiration filled my being for the teen in front of me who had broken Illumi's arm. He had challenged Illumi while I was afraid to tell everyone the truth about Illumi's manipulation powers.

"If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he definitely pass. It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is. What does matter, is that if you've been forcing Killua to kill against his will all this time...I'll make you pay!", Gon threatened Illumi.

Illumi emotionlessly replied, "Make me pay? What, exactly, will you do?"

I immediately felt my anger fuel my nen and I allowed it to flare around me...if Illumi even touched Gon...I wouldn't care

"I won't do anything", Gon said, causing my anger to dissipate into shock, "Only, once I rescue Killua I'll never let you see him again."

I froze as Illumi's dark aura rose to the surface. It was bubbling.

He reached out towards Gon and I felt something take over.

The wood cracked under my nen-enhanced shoes as I leapt in front of Gon and landed in between Illumi's hand and Gon's body.

For what felt like forever, Illumi and I stared one another down. A killer and a merchant's daughter.

Pure emotions dictated my actions, not logic. Why did I leap in front of Gon after I had purposely hurt him during our battle? Because Gon understood, was willing to forgive me for my errs, and still wanted to help me as a friend.

Illumi's dark, thick nen hit my light, pastel-colored green nen with murderous intent, but I focused on keeping mine focused on the front of my body, like a shield.

"Ahem", Netero coughed. I jumped, having lost focus, my nen diminished to its regular size. "Is everyone finished? Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you're worthy of passing. You may complain of the results but we are not changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified and the rest of you have passed the exam".

Netero's words left an acerbic taste in my mouth.

"Avi", Gon whispered so only I can hear, "It's fine, you can sit down."

My eyes took note of Gon's tense body posture that was directed at Illumi. Right. Like I'd move now.

Beans stepped forward. "Okay, now I shall continue the orientation. The cards I've passed out earlier are your Hunter's Licenses. This card allows you..."

The rest of Beans' orientation faded out as I locked my eyes on Illumi, who still had not sat down. Illumi coldly glared at me with dislike then slowly, he purposefully directed his gaze toward Kurapika. He had seen Kurapika and I act...close...and Illumi wanted me to keep quiet about his nen abilities, specifically the way he could hypnotize somebody. I had no doubts this is what happened to Killua. But Illumi would definitely kill Kurapika, then me, if I ever said a word...that much I knew.

I glanced at the Kurta and decided 'No, that's not a chance I'm willing to take', I thought to myself.

* * *

"Kukuroo Mountain, Illumi said", I muttered to myself, "What a stupid name. It sounds kind of like cuckoo-clock."

I stopped.

"Avi?" Kurapika questioned.

I sent him a small smile and easily lied," I forgot something. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Gon and Leorio shrugged and walked on, but Kurapika paused.

"You...forgetting something? Avi, lying is never a good idea."

I narrowed my eyes. "Want to tell me what Hisoka said to you, Kurapika? We're partners now, both working toward finding the scarlet eyes. If one of us hides information, then the other will be inclined to hide information as well."

Kurapika huffed and threw a conceding hand into the air. "See you, Avi".

I smirked, but a part of me still was curious about what Hisoka said to Kurapika.

Speaking of Hisoka...I crept toward him and Illumi, covered by shadows.

"That display of nen was impressive", Illumi told me without turning around.

I froze. "Even though you now know one-fiftieth of hand-to-hand combat techniques that I currently know, you still challenged me to protect a boy".

"I know what you're capable of", I slowly said to Illumi,"I know you can kill me, but if you would have wanted to kill me, you would have not allowed Gon to break your arm or even live after he had done so. Maybe I should go tell Netero and everyone else about your nen techniques."

Illumi chuckled and I jumped. "You and the Kurta were becoming very...close is the word, I suppose. It would be a shame if something happened to ruin that delicate relationship."

I gritted my teeth angrily and stonily stared at the ground. "I understand. But one day, I will be strong enough to protect everyone from people like you". I pointed at Illumi.

"Perhaps your sister someday?" Hisoka questioned with an obviously fake-innocent sounding voice.

I whirled towards him, emotions dominating my logic. "How do you know about Sabie?" I loudly asked.

Hisoka smiled. "What groups are powerful enough to break into a wealthy merchant family's home? One of the mafia dons, yes, but did you ever wonder what groups your family worked with? Perhaps...what groups your family betrayed."

I stared at Hisoka in annoyance. "There are a lot of those. Stop playing mind games with me, Hisoka".

Hisoka's smile made me nervous. "Your sister is currently the butterfly tangled in the spider's web".

I snorted. "Even spiders can be killed by certain things."

Hisoka smiled n amusement at me and turned around. "Keep practicing your abilities to mask your nen and identify others. Seek new instructors and remember your old lessons. One day you will be a fine opponent."

Illumi advanced toward me, "Give away my secret and I will be most displeased. Your friends, then you, will feel my wrath."

My hand shook, but I tried to mask it. Illumi's aura was so dark, so near, so scary.

"Now run along", Illumi mocked emotionlessly. Hisoka was gone. What did he know about my sister?

I backed up and speed-walked to where I was supposed to meet Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika to leave to find Killua.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi readers, I'm going to incorporate more Kurapika/Avi romance and character developments in this and future chapters. Please let me know how I can improve!**

* * *

Thousands of grains of sand followed my hand movements.

"That's really...impressive", Kurapika commented.

Leorio's eyes tracked my hand's motions. "And this thing is called...nen?"

Gon piped up,"Avi! Move my backpack again!"

He was like a little kid who had discovered a new toy. He wouldn't stop asking me to perform tricks and constantly viewed my nen as a new source of entertainment.

Kurapika, who was sitting next to me, jokingly elbowed me in the side. "Why not create another sand storm and set off another alarm?"

I huffed. "It wasn't on purpose...I was bored and didn't realize people would freak out when sand flew towards them."

Kurapika blinked and I watched his gaze become calculating. "It was the same sand as before...can you only use that sand, Avi?"

I bit my lip, contemplating how to answer Kurapika's question...why not give a partial truth?

"Well, no. I can move any inanimate objects, but only one type of material at a time. And I can only alter one quality of the material: speed, strength, whatever because remember, I'm still a beginner."

"So you can't alter anything else except sand?", Kurapika asked.

I sucked in a breath. "I can."

Kurapika cocked his head to the side. "So why carry this bag of sand around with you?"

I didn't want to tell Kurapika that I was planning on using specifically this bag of sand to manipulate people the way Illumi used his needles to manipulate people. Noooo way I would share my nen's weak point.

"I like it", I giggled.

"That's what she said!", Gon joked.

Leorio rolled his eyes. "Such an immature teenager joke", he grumped.

"Old man, Gon's just trying to have a bit of fun", I said in a fake disapproving tone with a sideways smile at Gon.

"Hey!", Leorio snapped while he pointed a scolding finger at me,"I am a teenager!"

Gon smiled in return. "Yeah Leorio! Aunt Mito said elderly people always get grumpy because they can't relate to fun. So I do apologize if I'm causing any aches or pain to appear in your joints!"

"What?", Leorio roared in mock anger,"Yes I am overly sensitive to poor quality jokes! Yes Gon, that joke was so bad that I'm tempted to give myself brain surgery to forget it!"

Kurapika simply snickered at Leorio and Gon's antics.

I glanced at Kurapika in shock. "You're joining in?"

Leorio and Gon began teasing one another.

Kurapika said nothing but tightened his jaw.

"What happened to mister 'I am very intense ever since the red eyes incident'? You know? The scary, intense, sociopath persona?".

Kurapika's gray-brown eyes met mine. "The scarlet eyes are a very serious topic. Sometimes I wonder if I can move on...but, you've seen what happens on the anniversary of my clan's murder. And I can't forgive. Or forget. Silly emotions and friends distract me...they make me forget about the scarlet eyes and my mission. I am not a sociopath, I'm simply focused."

With that, I watched Kurapika emotionally shut himself off from everyone. Again. He seemed to be doing that more often...it worried me.

* * *

"And welcome to Kukuroo Mountain! Home of the infamous Zoldyck family of assassins!", the busty pink haired guide said cheerily. "Welcome to the Lamentation Tour I'll be your guide".

"She has nice tits", Leorio muttered to me,"I mean...what do you think? B, C, or D?"

I hummed in deep thought. "I'd guess C."

Leorio was startled, he turned to me. "No way. I think she's at least a D".

I snickered, "Yeah...no. She looks like a C".

Gon laughed,"Are you two really comparing her boob sizes?"

"Of course", Leorio questioned,"What else would we be doing. This ride's so boring!"

I snickered alongside Leorio. "Yeah. Besides, it's funny to see how wrong Leorio's guesses are. You suck at this game Leorio!"

Kurapika sighed. "Rather than snickering, why not scope your surroundings. Look. Those two in the back aren't tourists".

I rolled my eyes and nonchalantly added,"Yeah but they mean no harm to us and it's not like they'll make it through whatever security the Zoldycks have set up. Hell, they could probably not even make it through the first level of my family's security."

Kurapika stiffened and shot me a stare. "How wealthy is your family again?".

I shot Kurapika a blank look.

"Very", I gave him a simple reply.

Gon blinked and took a drink from his water bottle. "But wealthy enough that you need security."

"How very observant Gon", I sarcastically responded.

"Guys, enough, enough", Leorio butted in. He was always trying to keep the peace.

He glanced at Kurapika, then me. "Hey Kurapika", Leorio said in an instigating tone,"What size of boobs does Avi have?"

I snickered as Kurapika sent a glare at Leorio, then glanced at my boobs. He pointedly looked out the window.

"Everyone", the squeaky voice of the guide interrupted, "Please look to your right. That is Kukuroo Mountain, where the Zoldyck family lives. A forest surrounds the 3,722 meter mountain and the Zoldyck estate is somewhere on that mountain. But no one has ever actually seen it."

"True" I muttered thoughtfully. Whenever my family traded with the Zoldycks it was through a representative or middle man, but never directly with a family member, as far as I knew. I have never seen a Zoldyck (outside of Killua). But I was willing to bet that all of the other Zoldycks had Killua's bright blue eyes and light silver hair.

I closed my eyes. It bothered me that my parents hadn't contacted me since last time...something was wrong. I opened my eyes again and glanced at Kurapika, then at the other passengers.

I had to steal some sort of income so I could help my parents pay the ransom faster. Not that the measly amount of pocket change from these tourists would help but...I had to get Kurapika to ransack another merchant family's home.

I did know there was one here, near Kukuroo Mountain...the family wasn't as wealthy as mine but it did pose a threat to us in the normal jewelry non-black market.

I might as well kill two birds with one stone on the return trip.

The Kurta, along with Gon and Leorio, was looking at the ominous clouds surrounding Kukuroo Mountain.

* * *

"Man, now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again", the security guard complained as Gon hauled him up.

"Huh?", questioned Gon.

I blinked. I knew security was not this easy!

Screams erupted from behind the gate, but were suddenly quieted forever.

Dead silence filled the air as a huge claw pushed skeletons through the small brown door.

That's when all of the other tourists cracked.

"Ahhh!", howled some man as he ran into me.

"Move bitch!", he shouted. I kicked him in the butt as he passed me and laughed as he fell in the dirt.

"Avi!", Leorio chastised,"He's just scared!"

I huffed. "But that does not give him an excuse to act like a dick and call me a bitch."

Leorio scratched the back of his head in deep thought.

"Mike's only supposed to eat at assigned times", the security guard continued to whine,"Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

My eyes narrowed. "So you can communicate with Mike?"

The security guard turned and looked towards Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and I as if he hadn't had noticed we were still standing there.

"Hey boys!", tour guide shouted as she waved her tiny flag in the air,"Get on bus! We're leaving."

"You can leave", Gon cheerily responded while waving goodbye to the tour guide.

"See ya'", I yelled.

Leorio poked me. "She thought you were a boy Avi! That's rich!"

I wrinkled my nose. "Well I'm obviously not shaped like a boy and I don't think I look like a boy so..."

Kurapika shot me a smile. "Shaped like a boy? I mean...you were kind of pudgy at the beginning of the Hunter Exam but ever since you lost weight well...you look..."

I raised an eyebrow at the Kurta, curious to see how he'd finish his sentence.

"Prettier!", Gon simply answered. "You definitely don't look like a guy. Well...unless guys store fat in their butts or chests now."

I beamed at Gon. "Thanks Gon", I responded. I then did a one-eighty and glared darkly at Kurapika and Leorio.

Leorio was staring at the sky and Kurapika was staring at me, usual poker face in place. Figures.

* * *

"Sir, how is it that you're safe?", Kurapika keenly pointed out.

The security guard's enigmatic smile deepened.

"Mike doesn't eat you and I'm certain that to do business, people must go inside to visit the Zoldycks. For example, what about shipments of food, poison, etc.? I'm sure you have to go inside to talk about new orders with the Zoldycks or a representative of some sort", I added. Kurapika shot me an approving glance which I returned. I'm glad Kurapika had a brain.

"If you never needed to enter, also, you wouldn't have a key", Kurapika said.

The security guard nodded. "Quite perceptive of you. But you're only half right", he directed at Kurapika,"And you...you are correct. How odd that such an average looking girl was able to take such direct, correct guesses regarding how the Zoldyck family organizes its businesses and method of communication."

I cocked my head and continued to innocently smile, but inside, I was prepping to kill the guard if the wrong thing came out of his mouth.

Thoughts invaded my mind and I was thrown back to my training time on Zevil Island.

 _Illumi laughed as the needle pierced my arm. 'Ow! Those needles hurt!", I angrily shouted at Illumi._

 _His dark eyes gleamed sadistically. "Move faster next time."_

 _"Hey!", a new, aggressive voice shouted. It belonged to a light haired man who confidently strode toward Hisoka and I. "I need two more points because my target threw her badge into the ocean. Give up yours, or I'll kill you both."_

 _Illumi turned to me, a sadistic light gleamed in his eyes. I swallowed nervously and clustered my frayed and almost uncontrollable nen around myself protectively but...there was something off._

 _I looked at my arm with the glowing, dark nen-infused dart. "What?", I squeaked._

 _I gripped the needle and tried to pull it out but I suddenly wasn't in control of my actions._

 _"Illumi! What's happening to me!", I desperately screamed at Illumi._

 _Illumi sat down and began to meditate. He cracked one eye open. His black met mine._

 _"Using the current offensive and defensive techniques you know, break every bone in this applicant's body and then shatter all the major bones. If the applicant falls unconscious, revive him. Finally, you will follow my directions afterwards to torture the applicant properly. I order you, Avi, to do everything I previously stated and remember this lesson forever."_

 _I screamed as my body began to move under its own accord towards the applicant._

 _And I broke the applicant's wrist in one, easy motion._

"The actual gate isn't locked!", Kurapika shouted as he twitched.

"Calm the fuck down!", I yelped in return, having been shocked out of my daze.

"Avi?", Gon whispered as he poked me in the arm, the same one Illumi had pierced with his needle. "Are you okay? You spaced out and became...unresponsive?"

The security guard's voice effectively ended our side conversation. "Yes. The front gate is unlocked and the side door is for the intruders. They see a helpless security guard and a key. But Mike eats them."

Leorio loudly said,"Let's open the front gate then!"

I rolled my eyes and replied to Leorio,"Security is never this lax. How do we guarantee Mike doesn't eat us if we enter from the front gate?"

The security guard smiled and said,"Mike has been trained not to attack anyone who can make it through the Testing Gate."

"We can open it!", Gon yelled joyfully,"Let's go try!"

And so began the trial of the Testing Gate that night. Everyone failed until I was left standing.

"I've been using all of my strength!", Leorio, easily the strongest of all of us yelled!

I smirked at Leorio,"Temper, temper!", I mocked.

"Fuck off Avi", Leorio grumped as he stalked aside.

I stepped up. Physical strength couldn't budge the gate alone. But...what did both Killua and Illumi have? Nen. Killua used nen to sharpen and lengthen his nails. Illumi used nen to manipulate people...the average person did not even know nen existed...that's it!

I called sand from the pouch in my backpack and turned to the security guard.

"They use nen to either weaken the gate so it's easier to push or strengthen their own bodies to push the gate open."

The security guard nodded in respect. "It's impossible for any nen user, outside of enhancers, to push open the gates. Should I mention that each of gate one's doors weighs more than two tons?"

I smirked. "That's nothing if I use nen."

Kurapika butted in,"Nen? What?"

Leorio added,"What? Avi! What's nen?"

Gon simply nodded. "But Killua and his family needed to enter. So does that mean Killua can use nen too?"

I cocked my head to the side and contemplated about how to respond. "Remember when Killua's hand changed into something with claws? That was him using nen...though I don't think he was aware that he was using nen. It's kind of what you, Leorio, and Kurapika will have to do too. Because I refuse to release all of your nen and I barely know anything about it."

Kurapika's gray-brown eyes narrowed. "So how are you able to access it so easily then?"

My lips flattened into a thin line. "Hisoka."

Leorio blinked in shock. "Hisoka?"

I nodded, turned to the gate, infused the gates with nen (which was hard given how much I had to focus), and focused on manipulating the hinges such that the gates would swing open more easily and pushed.

"It's not moving!", Leorio observed,"Are you sure nen is the way, Avi?"

I blinked in confusion and then realized something. As a manipulator I could not transmute objects...there were limits to my nen. But I was using general nen and not my nen infused sand...maybe I could create some kind of sand to integrate the area between the gates to push it open. Worth a try.

I held my hand out and watched as the sand swirled above it. That was a ton of sand.

"There's sand floating above your hand and you're standing there", Leorio said with a shocked look on his face.

I smirked and visualized on aiming the sand between the cracks of the gates. I added more and more sand. Then, I imagined so much sand creating pressure that the gates swung open.

"it's working", Kurapika gasped as he stared at me in awe.

I looked at Kurapika and watched as he gave me an encouraging smile. The gates, which had been about a foot apart, slammed shut,

I fell backwards on my butt and stared at the pile of sand in front of the gate. I just lost focus because of Kurapika. Stupid Kurapika.

"You need to infuse nen, aura, willpower, whatever you want to call it into your body", the old security guard said to me,"It appears to me that you are a beginning manipulator. But you need to train. However, since you were able to open the gates by a foot, I'll lend you and your friend the key to the small side door."

I blinked skeptically. "And you would allow Mike to eat us?"

The old man threw me an enigmatic grin again. "I'll even accompany you through it. There's a small chance Mike will recognize me and not kill us all. But there's a high probability we'll all die."

I sighed. Fucking security. Security was always a bitch.

"You can't do that", Gon said,"You'll get in trouble."

I blinked. "What do you mean Gon?"

Kurapika looked at me. "When you zoned out, Gon had him call the butler regarding permitting us to see Killua. I guess he got in trouble for even mentioning the idea that Killua had friends."

I craned my neck to look up at the security guard. "Damn. Killua's family is...wow. It has way too many enemies."

"The result will be the same as if I stayed behind", the security guard interrupted, answering Gon's question. "If I send Killua's friends to their deaths, I'll never be able to face him again."

The security guard paused and said,"Do you like animals Gon?"

The teen nodded enthusiastically, hair fell all over his face.

"Just as I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

I answered for Gon. "Yep. He grew up on bumfuck in the middle of nowhere island where the animal population is larger than that of the people."

"Avi you asshole", Gon spat angrily at me,"Don't talk for me."

Gon spun around on his heel to talk to the security guard while I snickered.

"Avi", Kurapika softly said to get my attention,"How did you use the sand to open the gate? How was that using nen?"

I shrugged. "I manipulate inanimate objects by infusing my nen into them. But since I'm a beginner, I haven't been able to infuse powerful nen into inanimate objects to get them to do exactly what I want. I have to focus and practice."

Kurapika's eyes opened in surprise. "So you couldn't manipulate the gates themselves? Or maybe that tree over there to knock the gates open? Or the ground below the gates?"

My shoulders sagged. "Hypothetically I can...once I become strong enough. But currently I can only really manipulate this pouch of sand because I've infused so much nen into it. The more nen one infuses into objects, the easier it is for one to use nen to manipulate the object, in my case."

Kurapika nodded in understanding.

"You're pretty clever", I told Kurapika, point blank.

He sent me a small smile. "So I've been told."

I cocked my head to the side and gently smiled at him,"I like a guy with a brain."

Kurapika's smile grew exponentially.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a really short chapter (well...compared to the other chapters) and is solely Kurapika/Avi centric. This is the beginning of their physical and emotional relationship and it will only become more detailed and convoluted from this point on (FYI this story is rated M for future chapters). Do you think Kurapika and Avi are moving too fast, slow, whatever? If so, please do leave me a review!**

* * *

"Here are the servants' quarters. It's getting late. So you can stay here tonight. Please come in", the security guard said as he shoved a deceivingly looking light door aside.

Gon and Kurapika watched in amazement.

I huffed. "Why can you indirectly use nen and I can't", I asked the security guard.

He smiled and to me answered, "Practice."

"Hey! I'm back!" he yelled inside.

A man smoking a cigarette came walking down the stairs. "Hey. You rarely bring guests."

He stared at us with judgmental eyes.

I knew what an odd group we appeared to be with a teenager, Gon, with uncontrollable black hair, Leorio, a man in his early 20s dressed for an interview (not for traveling through the woods of Kukuroo Mountain), an eighteen year old with slightly feminine features whose buff body clearly did not belong to a female, Kurapika, and myself.

The sole female of the group. An average looking girl who appeared to not be clever, a fighter, or a nen user. But those who underestimated me would suffer.

"This is Seaquant", security guard informed us, and "He works here with me."

For a moment, Gon and I stared at each other until Gon politely said, "Good evening?"

Seaquant glared at us with beady eyes. "If you managed to win over Zebro you must be special. Make yourself at home. Thought it won't be easy here."

He waved a dismissive hand as he walked away.

* * *

"Aviiii!" yelled Kurapika,"Return my clothing!"

I laughed hysterically as I raced down the hall.

Flicking my wrist to use nen infused sand to create a hard shield around my hand, I sent it flying at the door which flicked open with a loud bang.

Let's see Kurapika get his clothes now. Ha! I finally got Kurapika's poker face act to crack.

Footsteps pounded behind me. Kurapika was chasing me while wearing a towel.

"Avi-uh", he grunted as the door slammed into him, sending him flying towards me.

I uncharacteristically reached out and caught Kurapika. But, for some odd reason I did not think. The Kurta and I were now in the same position as when I had tried to kill him in the Swindler's Swamp. Except he was on top this time. And his towel fell off.

I felt my cheeks burn as Kurapika loomed over me.

"Uh", I stammered as I glanced down Kurapika's body.

Hard muscles gleamed in the moonlight, muscles in his abs tensed as my eyes roamed down further...his penis was...I cocked my head.

Yes, there was hair, darker than that on his head covering that region. I had never been this close to a male before, especially not a naked man.

Kurapika cleared his throat. My eyes snapped back up to meet his.

His eyes were glowing scarlet and I glanced back at his dick.

I giggled nervously, "It's..." This was becoming very awkward for me because Kurapika was still looming over me, eyes glowing red.

"K-Kurapika!" I squeaked.

He smirked at me. "Regret stealing my clothes now?"

I saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I smirked in response. Who was I to back down from a challenge?

"Of course not", I said in a flirtatious tone. But of course, I was panicking, but I had to hide it so Kurapika wouldn't win!

Kurapika seemed annoyed with my answer and moved his face even closer to mine. My breath was coming in erratic pants now as his lips hovered over mine. I was not going to back down and run away from Kurapika. He would not win.

What was I doing? Where was I? All I could think-feel was Kurapika's hand cupping my palm and his body weight on me.

All I knew was that he was kissing me, tongue delving into my mouth and I was enjoying it. I was responding.

I began to push my tongue against his, moving into a familiar pattern. Yes I had kissed boys before, but I had never-I released an involuntary moan as Kurapika had moved from my now swollen lips to my neck.

He sucked on an extremely sensitive area and I gasped.

He let out a quiet chuckle and muttered in a husky voice, "I've always wanted to do this."

I laughed in return and surged upwards to meet his lips again as I grabbed his thick blonde hair with my hands to pull him closer. All I felt was Kurapika, lust and...and a little emotional attraction. I couldn't think.

Kurapika ran a roaming hand down my side where it rested just under my breasts.

"Ow", Kurapika yelped suddenly as he jerked back in shock.

The moment was ruined.

But Kurapika was still sitting on me.

"Kurapika", I said in a daze, "What?"

Kurapika touched my hip and pulled out my switchblade. He sent me a smirk. "Well that was an erection killer", he joked. I felt my eyes widen in embarrassment and I sat up suddenly. What did I just do? How did this even happen?

Kurapika shrugged and scrutinized my face with clear scarlet eyes.

"Are you okay Avi?" he asked with concern.

I laughed and attempted to reply nonchalantly, "We just kissed on the floor of some random cabin in Killua's family's property. Of course I'm fine but..."

There it was. The lingering feeling that I betrayed Kurapika as he just kissed one of the daughters of the merchants who helped finance the Phantom Troupe to kill the Kurtas. Though in our defense it was for their merchandise and exotic goods, but the Phantom Troup enjoyed killing and slaughtered them all. After locating consumers who wanted the beautiful scarlet eyes, my family sold majority of the pairs of eyes.

And I just kissed the last, living Kurta. Kurapika.

I bit my lip and faked a smile. "That was fun, but...we shouldn't push things until we get to know one another better."

Kurapika's brow furrowed in confusion. "I...but we were flirting earlier. I like you. I thought you were interested too..."

I swallowed. I did like Kurapika and had shown interest. Kurapika and I were also...I guess we were friends. But now, what were we now?

Confused eighteen year olds sitting in a fucking cabin in the middle of the woods.

Kurapika stood up, picked up his towel, wrapped it around his waist and stared at me.

Deep blue met gray-brown.

"Avi", he began, "We will remain allies, but, if you're interested, just let me know. If not, do not play games with me."

He slammed the door in what looked like anger-no, a fit of sexual frustration.

And I was left sitting on the floor, transformed into a pile of jelly because Kurapika had kissed my face and neck. To my left were Kurapika's pile of clothes. Guess I would have to face him tomorrow.

I groaned and slammed my face into my hands. When had I ever permitted some guy to touch me like that?

We just touched one another and could not stop...but my mind wouldn't leave me in peace.

What would it feel like to go farther with Kurapika?

But could I? Knowing who I am and who he is?

What would happen if he found out?

Beside me, bathed in moonlight, the switchblade gleamed with Kurapika's red blood and I knew the closer I became to Kurapika, the harder it would be to protect my family from his ugly, revenge-driven side. The cold, manipulative, and uncaring Kurapika who I had the unfortunate chance of encountering.


	20. Chapter 20

Millions of grains shifted to whatever direction I pleased. But my ability wasn't strong enough. The grains moved slowly. Uncoordinated.

 _'The more limitations on the nen ability, the more powerful the offense or defense', Hisoka had told me on Zevil Island._

 _He nudged the terrified applicant, who was near death anyway because of Illumi and...me, with his foot._

 _'However since you are still a beginner and cannot even hide your nen yet,' Hisoka had sent me disappointed look. I had hunched over in shame._

 _And he continued,'Let's work on the basics of finding other's nen and focusing your nen into your attacks. As a manipulator, you are able to control living or non-living things in a certain way and manipulate the aura itself. But your strength as a manipulator, unlike say...an enhancer, stems from creativity. The degree of control is principally determined by a condition that usually puts the manipulator at risk, attaching objects on the enemy, touching the enemy in a certain way, and of course the larger the risk, the better the degree of control._

 _You can mentally control individuals with manipulation, however, in order to do so, you must put limitations on your nen offense and defense. Remember Avi, the fewer the nen attacks and defense you use, the stronger the nen concentration in each of your techniques is.'_

I groaned and slapped my hands to my face in annoyance. What limitations could I impose on this sand technique that would allow it to be deadly, yet powerful?

What did Illumi impose? He was a Manipulator too...I thought back to all the time he had used nen on me.

Illumi used needles. I know he had threatened to pierce me with a needle, like he had done with the applicant on Zevil Island.

I shuddered in disgust and self-loathing. That was how I had learned to defend myself. Through 'learning by experience', as Illumi had called it.

 _Illumi slammed his left foot into my side and I grunted as I dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes._

 _'Your first movement is always to the right. You leave your left side unprotected. Perhaps I should break a rib and pierce a lung to clearly send the message next time', Illumi deadpanned as he towered over me._

 _I slammed a fist into the ground in frustration as I glowered at Illumi. Of course, like Hisoka, Illumi didn't bother reacting to my angry glares._

 _Branches cracked as a man who had been running from something stumbled into the clearing where Illumi and I had been sitting._

 _After swallowing nervously, his eyes met mine. Illumi's lips curved into a smile and I could see the shift from teacher to predator._

 _Illumi's nen, which had been dulled so he and I could physically fight without him killing me, flared to life once more. The thick, dark nen ominously expanded._

 _I stood up and took a step backward, swathing myself in my own green nen to protect myself._

 _The applicant looked behind him and naturally, Hisoka appeared. Hisoka chuckled and with a flick of his wrist, threw the card towards the applicant's weapon._

 _The bow and arrow was sliced into two parts. The applicant was now defenseless. Sweat was dripping down his face as he wildly looked for escape._

 _I didn't know what to do so I shifted my weight. Hisoka instantly noticed. His lips turned upwards into a cruel smile as he held out a hand to me. "Avi. Care to do the honors?"_

 _Illumi stopped and turned to look at me as well. Fuck, I was screwed._

 _Hours later, the applicant lay in a pile on the ground. His legs were severed from his body._

 _Illumi whirled to face me in anger. 'How can he attack you if he has no legs, Avi? How are you supposed to improve if your opponent is crippled?"_

 _I flinched as Illumi grabbed my upper arm to stop me from trying to run away._

 _Brec and Sabie...I need to do this for them, I thought to myself._

 _Well that and the only allies I had on this island who would drive away any potential people who wanted my ID tag were Hisoka and Illumi._

 _It was in my best interest now to stay with them. But my emotions were telling me otherwise. Naturally, I shut them down and attempted to think of what I could learn from those two._

 _Illumi's fathomless black eyes met mine. I stared back and was actually feeling slightly curious, I was surprised I could feel anything after my emotions had shut down an hour ago. What would Illumi do now? Pierce me with a needle like he did with the applicant?_

 _Illumi had thrown a needle at the applicant's head, it had disappeared instantly. Next thing I knew, I was fighting the applicant, who didn't seem to feel any pain, or even...be a person anymore._

 _I was fighting Illumi's puppet._

 _Illumi looked at me in disgust. 'Even my youngest brother would never show such foolish mercy'._

 _Illumi knew I had cut off the applicant's legs on purpose. After all, I had sliced part of his hand off, an ear, and stabbed him many times. I wasn't sure if there was a conscious person still inside the applicant's body, but all I knew was that somewhere, deep-down, I had felt the need to put this puppet out of his misery._

 _Of course Illumi was enraged. I had ruined his amusement. His nen flooded around me, suffocating mine. I felt like I was choking but could not find any fresh air-"Illumi", Hisoka had said,"She will be of no use to us if she is dead. Remember who her family is."_

 _Illumi's nen immediately retracted and I stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground in a bruised, tired, and numb mess._

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Zevil Island was...an experience for me, especially training with Hisoka and Illumi. I was nowhere near Illumi's level of mastery. He could manipulate people through his needles, like he did with the applicant, while I was struggling with manipulating inanimate objects.

"Avi." Kurapika's voice interrupted my musings. With a flick of my wrist, the sand, glowing green with my nen, was returned to my bag. I pulled the drawstrings of the bag shut and turned around.

"Kurapika", I responded as nonchalantly. Was I feeling...embarrassment? Kurapika's face showed no emotion.

"Seaquant gave us these lead vests to wear in order to improve our physical strength", Kurapika said as he threw the lead vest in my direction.

I caught it ad immediately dropped it. I huffed and shot an icy glare in Kurapika's direction.

Amusement, the first emotion he bothered to show, glittered in his brown eyes.

"It's not that heavy Avi."

With two hands I managed to pick the lead vest up and put it on, somehow.

His amusement helped brighten my previously sour mood.

I giggled. "Well I'm not taking steroids and don't have as much muscle as you so of course it would be heavier for me!"

Shock flashed across Kurapika's face for a split second. Had he really been expecting me to respond in a negative manner? Good. I'm glad I was throwing him off!

Kurapika seemed to be happy with my response because he gave me a small smile.

Which quickly became a set, determined line on his face.

My smile dropped too. I knew that expression on Kurapika's face.

"It is in both of our best interests to discuss last night", Kurapika began.

This was way too awkward. I preferred to not address what happened last night until I even understood what I had felt.

I laughed nervously this time. "Forget about it Kurapika. It was...just a pride thing...it wasn't because I was attracted to you or anything...you're too girly looking!"

Kurapika rolled his eyes in a rare show of annoyance and pointedly looked at his buff arms then at his crotch.

The side of my mouth pulled up in a smile. Kurapika knew I was bullshitting because I knew from first-hand experience that he definitely was nowhere near being girly.

But I had to protect myself so I continued,"It was just a game. That's it!"

Kurapika shrugged and responded,"Okay. That's what it was to me as well, solely a game."

He smiled wickedly. "A game that I know I won now."

My fists clenched in irritation. He reeeaaaaly know how to rub me the wrong way.

I took a step forward. "Nope. You left first", I countered.

Kurapika shrugged uncomfortably and changed the subject. "The reason I came to talk to you was to give you the lead vest and inform you that training with Zebro is beginning. We need to open that gate to rescue Killua".

With that, Kurapika turned on his heel and strode away. I knew he was acting this way to protect his pride just as much as I had protected mine.

* * *

"All furniture and utensils in this house weight over twenty kilograms a piece", Zebro cheerfully informed Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and me as we struggled to lift a cup of tea.

I began to laugh and let my head drop onto the table.

"The things I do for friends and family", I giggled to myself semi-hysterically as Gon stared at me with confused dark brown eyes.

Gon put a comforting hand on my shoulder,"We're right here with you Avi! And we'll save Killua! We can do this!"

"it's useless", Seaquant said to Zebro,"They'll give up in 2 or 3 days."

"What the...!", Leorio exclaimed angrily.

"Seaquant, I believe that your shift has already started." Zebro calmly ordered Seaquant out of the room before Leorio cracked and lunged at the man.

I nudged Leorio. "Chill", I said to Leorio whose face was beginning to turn red.

"Sorry about that", Zebro said as soon as Seaquant left,"He isn't a bad person."

I knew what bad people were and I agreed with Zebro. Seaquant was cynical and sour, yes, but he was not a bad person.

I looked at the tea cup and glared at it...what if I used...I focused on infusing nen into my hand.

With an upward motion of my wrist, the cup of tea flew into the air.

Gon's jaw dropped in shock as it splashed on the table.

"How'd you do that!?", Gon excitedly questioned.

Leorio stared at me with envy and a bit of shock in his medium brown eyes.

Zebro smiled. And Kurapika looked at me with...was that admiration?

I raised an eyebrow at Kurapika. "Nen?", he asked.

"nen", I confirmed.

I looked at Gon and Leorio.

"I know all of us have nen, or life-force, whatever you want to call it...that's how I was able to move the tea cup. I focused my energy, nen into my hand and the cup itself."

Leorio pouted. "Thanks for the lesson Avi but I have been focusing on doing simple tasks like...I don't know...carrying a broom. I've been concentrating a lot on not breaking my foot because I'm dropping a broom on it. Why is it so much easier for you!"

Leorio's eyes gleamed with jealousy and anger. That was a flaw of his.

I sighed and looked up.

Gon butted in,"Some people have different strengths and weaknesses, Leorio. Avi's just better at figuring stuff out. Like Kurapika"

I glanced at the said man in question. Kurapika's tan eyes met mine. He blinked.

"I believe Avi was able to do so because her nen has been...released", he guessed.

I confirmed his unspoken question. "Yes. That's why. Ever since Hisoka did something, I have been seeing this nen stuff everywhere. All of us use it, whether subconsciously or consciously. I'm thinking if you focus on using it you'll be able to do what I do."

"Even with the sand?", asked Gon.

I bit my lip...how to answer..."Maybe", I finally decided,"But I don't know much about my own abilities yet. They're hard to control."

* * *

The nen-infused sand was slipping and flying through the door rather than pushing in between the cracks, generating enough force to help Leorio and Kurapika who were besides me to open the door,

"Try pushing harder! You've got it!", shouted Gon who was sidelined because of his injured arm.

"Uuuugh!", shouted Leorio in frustration as he pushed the door.

I pushed the door open with all my might as I tried controlling the wild out-of-control nen. My control was improving...but not quickly enough. And I didn't know why.

We stopped pushing to take a break. I put my hands on my knees and began panting.

"This will never work. You kids need to wake up", Seaquant commented as he walked toward us.

"Ever the optimist I see", I commented acidulously.

Seaquant shot a cold glare my direction which I returned.

All of us were exhausted from training. The last thing we wanted to hear was some person telling us we couldn't open the gate even with training.

Leorio couldn't take it anymore,"In that case maybe you should quit watching us and do you job!"

I nodded at him which Leorio noticed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I approve of you being able to control your temper", I told him.

Leorio smiled sheepishly. He knew he was a hot-head.

But even Kurapika was annoyed by Seaquant's constant jibes at our efforts. "Gon is one of us. And he wishes to see his friend. It's only right that we should help him."

I looked at Kurapika, I meant really looked at him. I felt a surge of admiration and respect for him.

"You're a good friend", I told Kurapika.

He sent me a gentle smile.

"it's what any one of us would do", Gon said to me.

My grin grew. This is what it was like to have close friends. I like this feeling!

My respect for Kurapika as an individual had only grown over the past days of training.

"Okay, let's give it another shot", Leorio enthusiastically shouted, now that our morale had been boosted.

"Yeah!", Kurapika agreed.

With an upward hand motion my green-glowing sand was in my bag and I focused my nen into my hands.

Kurapika shot me a questioning look.

"Trying something else", I answered.

He nodded and we pushed that gate again.

* * *

The gate inched forward.

"Damn it", Leorio cussed,"It won't move any farther!"

I groaned in annoyance and effort.

It was nearly open...we could fit two of us through the opening, but it wasn't open the entire way.

"One last spurt, Leorio, Avi", Kurapika grunted in effort.

"Got it", Leorio wheezed.

Suddenly Gon appeared to my left.

"Gon", Kurapika said.

"Why are you using your left arm?", Leorio asked.

"We're close", I said between pants,"Shut the fuck up and keep pushing!"

"it's okay", Gon replied,"My arm's healed now!"

I jerked back in surprise. Healed!?

The door shifted backward about 3 inches.

"Avi", yelped Kurapika as one of the entire door's weight was supported by only him now.

"Sorry", I quickly said as I put my nen-infused hands back on the door.

"Are you sure Gon?", asked Leorio.

"Yep! Anyway, we have to push together, right?"

"Let's push", shouted Leorio.

"One...two...three!"

The doors flew open and Gon and I, the ones in the middle, flew forward.

Gon looked behind us. "It opened!", he exclaimed.

I whooped in delight. Finally.

"Yes!", howled Leorio.

"We did it Gon", Kurapika said happily.

Kurapika and I automatically looked at one another and smiled.

That was a smile I wouldn't mind seeing more of.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all, apologies for the delayed update, tests are a pain. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and if you want to see more fight scenes, romance, etc., let me know so I can work it into the plot. Otherwise we'll continue to follow the course of the 2011 episodes!**

* * *

"Follow the path and head for the mountain", Zebro instructed,"And the mansion should be up there somewhere."

"Wait", I interjected as my brow furrowed in confusion, "You don't know where the mansion is!?"

Zebro threw me an embarrassed smile. "I am ashamed to admit that even though I have worked here for twenty years, I've never been up the mountain. Sorry I couldn't be any help."

For the millionth time I looked up at the sky and wondered why I was here when I could be attempting to earn more money somewhere to pay my sister's ransom. One month. That was the deadline.

Gon's happy voice brought me back to reality, "No. You've both been a huge help."

Leorio blew a raspberry and elbowed me. "Not Seaquant!", he hissed loudly enough so Seaquant could hear.

"Agreed", I hissed in a not-so-quiet tone.

Kurapika sighed in frustration and sent me a look.

I responded by rolling my eyes and smiling angelically at him.

Being the awkward person that he is, Kurapika's cheeks were tinted pink until he shook his hair around his face to hide it from me. I smirked. I was winning!

Gon nudged me with his foot as he bowed in thanks to Zebro, luckily I caught on and quickly followed suit.

I sent a sideways glance at Kurapika only to find him staring at my butt. I giggled causing Kurapika's, Gon's, and Leorio's attention onto me. Zebro raised a knowing eyebrow and Seaquant shook his head.

Gon stood up and began to walk away. "Thank you and goodbye!" he shouted.

I turned to leave but Seaquant's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Yes?" I inquired.

Seaquant sighed and I saw his usual jaded expression become even more tired, if possible. "Look", he awkwardly began, "I know I've been hard on you while you were training but...I like that Gon kid. I want to help him and I know you're on his side. I don't know who trained you, but the way you move when you fight or use nen is simply...graceful but deadly. You have a gift or maybe you had intensive training but nevertheless, if anybody can take on the butler's apprentice, it's you. With your manipulation of that sand you should be able to manipulate her easily."

"She does not have the knowledge base yet to be able to manipulate conscious objects", Kurapika interrupted as he brushed Seaquant's had off my upper arm and replaced it with his own.

Unfortunately Kurapika was correct. My nen attack did have drawbacks, mainly control. Sand could get anywhere, through any crack, no matter how small. However it is difficult for me to control the sand. That's one of my limitations. The second is that I could only use my left hand. I could use a weapon in my dominant hand and my nen in my non-dominant hand. My third and final limitation was that I could only control the sand for so long and the sand could only move so fast.

It was difficult enough mastering the control needed to manipulate inanimate objects.

Seaquant gave me a steady look then glanced at Kurapika. "You're lucky your girlfriend here is strong and adaptable because boy," he pointed a finger at Kurapika,"You have this ugly darkness that seeps into your aura every so often which you can't control."

Kurapika's tan eyes began changing into their usual 'dark purple before they transition to scarlet' color.

I grabbed Kurapika's shoulder and shook him, hard. "Kurapika", I firmly stated, "What do we gain if we fight those who help us?"

Kurapika shot me an irritated glance. Of course I was right.

"Nothing whatsoever", he icily responded and he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from Zebro and Seaquant.

"Bye!" I shouted as I half tripped and half stumbled after Kurapika who was dragging me along.

* * *

"If you take one step past this line, I'll remove you by force", the small, angelic looking dark skinned girl coolly directed.

Sand hovered above my left palm as my bright green nen swirled around it. This sand blast was going straight at the girl's staff thing. I didn't like the idea of her having a weapon.

I jerked back as I felt Kurapika's arm brush mine. When had he gotten that close?

Suddenly, Gon threw his hand back. Stop.

I glared at Gon. What the fuck was he thinking!?

Nevertheless, my sand swooshed back into my pouch.

Gon's foot edged over the line and almost too fast for me to track, but not quite so (I proudly noted), the tiny girl's staff hit Gon's face.

Surprise filtered through me as I watched Gon become airborne...how hard had she hit him?

Then that surprise became rage as I flared my aura outwards. The girl's grey eyes narrowed and met mine. Then, they flickered toward the line. 'Come if you dare', she seemed to say mockingly toward me.

I sent her a chilling smirk and recalled what Hisoka and Illumi had taught me. Emotional Shutdown.

I coiled my sand around me and ran toward the girl.

"Avi!" howled Kurapika as he ran after me, katanas drawn.

"What are you doing!?" questioned Leorio, "Both of you can't attack her without a plan!"

But I was past caring, or feeling anything. My foot passed the line and I saw the girl's staff come up, which I dodged.

The girl was fast. She pushed off her left foot to intercept me. I watched her hips rotate and knew from experience that saw was going to try to kick me. The idea of her physical combat style being even close to that of Illumi's was laughable.

I effortlessly dodged and sent a sharp jab to her head with my sand to distract her and throw her off balance as I kicked her in the stomach. Like Gon, she was airborne. But unlike Gon, she wasn't hurt as badly. I was going to change that.

"Avi, stop!" Gon shouted desperately.

I ignored him and focused on the prey in front of me. It was showing signs of shock, shock that I even touched it, as well as a slight hunch from the pain caused by my kick to her stomach. Serves her right for becoming distracted by my little jab. Illumi would have criticized me for my sloppy form and probably dislocated my shoulder again to make sure I perfected the form. I cursed. I was slipping.

She would pay for what she did to Gon.

A blur of gold was to my left. Kurapika. He looked at me in amazement, respect, fear, and something else.

My mouth was set in a tight line. He better not interfere in between the fight.

Kurapika nodded and I watched as he, like me, methodically grasped his katanas more firmly and took a step forward towards the girl.

"Your aura", I hissed in surprise.

The girl smiled cruelly and slowly tilted her head to the side. "You underestimated me, it seems."

I didn't bother talking as I leapt at her except she somehow dodged around me and was heading for...Kurapika!

Her staff and his katanas were blurs as the two parried and jabbed at one another. I took a small step forward but then stopped. If I got involved then...I would only mess up Kurapika.

My sand slammed into the ground in frustration.

When I glanced back up I noticed Kurapika was moving slightly slower. The Illumi trained side of me noted: probably because of either an injury that hasn't fully formed or because she nicked his arm.

Either way, I had to intervene. Green glowing sand swirled around me as I ordered the sand to break into smaller fragments. They would be even harder to control but I think I can do it.

I arched my left wrist back and projected the sand at the girl's head-only to have her dodge and miss it by millimeters and have it hit Kurapika in the shoulder.

He yelped in shock and fell to the ground from the force.

My control over my emotions broke and the flooded me. What have I done!? Why did I think I even had control!? Hisoka told me it would take time but it had been sooo long that I...

My heart seemed to stop beating. The girl's staff was at Kurapika's throat. He dazedly looked at me, then up at her.

Her eyes were locked with mine. "Leave", she stated emotionlessly.

I nodded toward Kurapika. "Not without him."

She tilted her head and a small smile flitted across her lips. She stepped back and I rushed forward to grab Kurapika.

He groaned in confusion and stared at me groggily. "Did you hit me with sand?"

I giggled nervously. "Possibly...I thought I could control it but..."

His head fell backward and he groaned. "Avi! We promised no nen until we could learn how to fight together with hand-to-hand or weaponry combat!"

I shrugged and quickly crossed the line only to be greeted by an angry Gon.

Never before had I seen Gon so angry.

"Who gave you the right to interfere?" Gon accused me.

I glanced at Leorio. What was Gon's problem?

Leorio put a calming hand on Gon's shoulder. "She meant no disrespect to your honor. She only meant to protect you. Avi does tend to act without thinking things through sometimes."

I huffed and opened my mouth to respond but Gon beat me to it.

"First you beat me at the final phase, but not the way it should have been and now you try to fight my battles for me because I was hit once!" Gon shouted in rage at me.

I blinked. I hadn't thought of it from Gon's perspective before.

Because I hated apologies, I bit my lip, looked Gon square in the eye, and said, "I only had good intentions. I won't interfere again."

Kurapika groaned as I accidentally jostled him. "Watch the elbow."

I raised an eyebrow and let go of Kurapika who landed on the ground with a thump.

* * *

By sunset, the girl had cracked.

"Stop it!" she screamed at Gon,"Do you realize how futile this is?"

I pressed my palm, hard, against the muscular pane of Kurapika's back. He sharply inhaled a breath.

"Well if you would have had a doctor, as in Leorio, look at all these fractures and injuries, you wouldn't be in so much pain".

His tawny eyes glared at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you're the one who practically begged for a massage because you were too sore to even move your katana."

Kurapika shook his golden hair so it covered his face and said nothing.

His behavior had been so...odd lately.

A smirk crossed my lips as an idea lit up in my mind. I leaned close so that my lips were almost touching Kurapika's ear and whispered, "Something wrong?"

He stiffened but said nothing. Typical.

"Gon is bleeding", he whispered. I knew he hated, like I did, to see this girl hit Gon repeatedly with her staff all over his body.

I knew I could hit her and make her bleed, but Gon asked, well, demanded that I not intervene so...

"And your breasts are pressed again my back," Kurapika quietly told me with his face turned away from me.

"Breasts...why can't you say boobs", I mocked Kurapika as I enjoyed his discomfort. This was a great distraction from Gon being hit all over by that stupid girl who was 'just following orders'.

Kurapika looked back at me with slightly purple eyes. My smirk widened now that I knew he was affected.

But then Kurapika smirked back. Uncharacteristically. Where was this new-found confidence coming from?

"He's across", Leorio shouted, breaking the contact between Kurapika and me.

I glanced at the nen glowing around Gon's fist...that was...unusually powerful nen.

No wonder the girl had been shocked.

She and Gon exchanged a few words that became audible the closer Leorio, Kurapika, and I got.

But something flashed out of the corner of my eyes...a sickly yellow nen covered...something?

"Please help save Killua-", the girl began to say until she was hit in the head with the missile.

"Honestly", a woman's voice boomed in the dead silence, "What was that servant babbling about. She makes it sound like we're being mean to Killua."

Next to her side was a little...was that a boy or girl?

My spontaneous side leapt to action. "And who the fuck are you?"

The woman...robot...what the fuck? She glanced in my direction and I watched as her yellow nen powerfully pulsed as she threw a projectile at me which slammed into the sand blast I sent her direction. Green and yellow nen swirled everywhere, creating ugly shadows in the clearing.

"And you must be Gon", she chittered as she completely ignored me and look towards Gon,"I have a message for you from Killua: I really appreciate the visit, but I can't see you right now. Sorry."

"I'm calling bullshit", I shouted as pale, green nen swirled around me in anger.

The woman looked down at me, coldly smiled, ignored me, and proceeded to taunt Gon.

I was determined to help save Killua.


	22. Chapter 22

**Because everybody wants more of a focus on romance, here it is, in this chapter! Now I can focus on the romance since at this point the focus of HunterXHunter is on Gon and Killua, so Kurapika and Avi will have a ton of alone time to do whatever. With that, less constraints on my plot, and my imagination, I'll have a lot of fun putting our characters through situations and focusing on romance. As usual, let me know if the characters are in character, etc.!**

* * *

He stepped next to me and his arm brushed up against mine. I glanced at Kurapika's proximity and the muscles in his arms. Definitely not feminine, I thought. Kurapika laughed, which caused me to tear my gaze from his arms to his amused face. I felt the heat rush to my face but refused to move, because that would mean I would be running away. And I never ran away.

Kurapika, whose face fell into a gentle smile, nudged me and jerked his head into the direction of Leorio running toward Gon. His tawny eyes were mischievous as they met mine, "And the mother hen finds her chick."

I giggled as felt the tension between us break as we shared our amusement at Leorio's antics and questions.

"Do you know you could have gotten lost?", Leorio was shouting as he wildly waved his arms around. WE were sitting on the couch in the butler's home on the Zoldyck Estate.

Gon shrugged. "Well I can smell you easily Leorio. I'd find you."

I raised an eyebrow at Kurapika. "More like a wolf and her prey. I mean look at how Leorio is tearing Gon apart!"

A smile graced Kurapika's face as his eyes, for once, not hiding behind his thick, blonde hair or behind the nonchalant façade, locked with mine again.

It was like he was seeing me for the first time and I was seeing him. Here we were, two individuals bound by a promise to one another and hoarding secrets from one another.

 _But you don't have much time left to help Sabie, I reminded myself._ In the end, he's a Kurta and you're a part of the family that helped kindle the demand for the Kurta Clan's scarlet eyes.

When Kurapika-no! I violently shook my head and broke eye contact with him. If Kurapika finds out...a warm feeling coursed through me, banishing my worries and I sighed in contentment.

"Ummm...Avi?", Kurapika timidly asked. I blinked and stared at him, connection lost.

I nodded slightly, eyebrows raised.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

I glanced at my hand, which was grasping Kurapika's hand in a death grip, and quickly released his hand.

His aura was reaching out to mine. The comforting golden glow-I retracted my aura and physically drew away form Kurapika as well.

Confusion, I could see no hurt, flashed in Kurapika's eyes at my dramatic reaction. He shrugged and turned away, uncaring. Now HE was being confusing!

"Avi", a voice from behind me said calmly. Gotoh had snuck up on me so I twitched slightly. "Please, come and talk to me privately." I followed Gotoh into a secluded room.

His medium brown eyes locked onto mine. "Versace...you have your father's eyes and mother's hair and coloring...I'd recognize a Versace anywhere."

Icy fear coursed through me and green-glowing sand floated above the palm of my left hand.

Gotoh's eyes narrowed. "None of the others know you are a Versace."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No", I coldly replied as I felt panic building, blocking any rationality I had left. Kurapika can't know, Kurapika can't know, my brain chanted.

My sand blast hit Gotoh ear and he grimaced in pain and slapped a hand to cover the side of his face, but it was too late. My sand was heading towards his brain.

"Monster!", he hissed in pain at me. I flinched. I had never been called a monster before because I was always the good daughter, sister, and student.

Now here I was running around, rescuing an assassin from his own home, and flirting with a Kurta who I was supposed to kill for his scarlet eyes to pay off my sister's debt. I still had 3 and a half weeks left to pay the debt...somehow. Somehow without killing Kurapika because...I needed him to take out the Mafia and my family's business competition. Yes, that was the only reason why!

Gotoh choked and groaned in pain as my sand unnaturally attached itself to his brain.

I smiled in victory, this was the first time I had ever tried manipulating a living person! Hisoka would be so proud-wait.

I withdrew all but one grain from Gotoh's brain which would weaken my influence on him.

"Do not mention I am a Versace in front of any of my friends for the next 12 hours", I warned Gotoh,"Or I will ruin your mind".

The man paled and nodded, unable to speak until I withdrew all of my nen, except for the small bit engrained in the sand.

Gotoh was taken care of. I turned to the door when Gotoh's rasping voice caused me to glance at him over my shoulder. "I was wrong", Gotoh hissed,"You don't have your father's eyes. Yours are colder."

Anger surged through me and before I knew it, Gotoh punched himself in the face.

Shock surged though me, replacing the anger. I did that!? Now I was beginning to understand why Illumi is the way he is. It is addictive, controlling a person, knowing you have power...

I flung the door open and stopped at the sight before me.

"Which hand holds the coin?", the butler menacingly asked Gon.

I didn't like his tone. "How about one of the two I'm going to cut off unless you stop threatening my friends?", I spontaneously said. I immediately shut my mouth. Here we were, on the Zoldyck Estate, where the butler apprentice, the girl who had repeatedly hit Gon, gave me a good fight. These were the butlers...

Powerful red, blue, and purple nen swirled around some of the butlers...fuck...they were nen users too.

And here I was stuck with Gon, the teen who could track anything, Leorio, who could only throw his briefcase at people to defend himself, and Kurapika, who could probably hold his own. Except we were outnumbered.

So I sat down next to Kurapika, silently supporting all of them and joined in the game.

"You don't count", the butler said to me,"Only one is left."

The butler threw the coin into the air and I watched as the coin flew up into the air. Whoever knew a coin could move so fast?

"Which hand?", the butler asked.

Gotoh opened the door, finally, and walked in. I knew I was dead the moment I saw the speck of green nen amongst Gotoh's typical light red colored nen.

The butlers all looked at me and I smiled nervously. Kurapika unsheathed his katanas and looked around menacingly.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "They'll kill you easily."

Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio sent me bewildered looks.

"Nen users", I said.

Gon looked at the butler in shock,"But you have to let us finish! You promised you wouldn't kill us unless all 3 of us were disqualified!"

Leorio giggled in shock and nervousness. I was on the same page. Did Gon really think they'd just let us go because of some silly game?

Kurapika rolled his eyes in a rare show of annoyance. "So idealistic", he muttered as he shot a glance at me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I made a funny face at Kurapika, sticking out my tongue and crossing my eyes.

He began laughing hysterically. It was as if something went off in the room. Gon and I were making faces at one another as all of us were laughing.

Needless to say, the butlers were as confused as fuck.

Gon stopped laughing and looked the butler straight in the eye and replied,"The guy behind me has the coin."

"Brilliant", Gotoh said as he and the other butlers began clapping their hands.

And to add to the awkwardness, the tall, lean, white haired boy opened the door behind the couch and asked in an annoyed voice,"Gotoh, is Gon here yet?"

* * *

"Left or right", Kurapika deadpanned.

I hummed in thought and narrowed my eyes.

"Left!", Gon shouted.

I merely blinked as Kurapika glanced at me, a smile on his face. I automatically smiled back. That smile, combined with that warm golden aura made everything feel...okay.

"How?", Gon shrieked, drawing Kurapika's tawny gaze from me to him.

"Gotoh held 2 coins, he hid one in his right hand. While flipping the other, he left us see him catching it with his left hand. But before he asked us which coin, he raised both arms and slipped the other into his sleeve."

"You got it", Killua confirmed with the same impressed look on his face that I had.

Kurapika sent me a megawatt smile as I smiled back. I seemed to be doing that uncontrollably now. Why the fuck was I so smiley?

"That makes me so mad", Gon muttered as he appeared to boil in anger.

"I'm fairly certain he only used that trick on the final turn", Killua said,"Gotoh hates cheating, even if it is just a game."

"That's even worse!", Gon wailed.

"Whyyy are you soo dramatic?", I asked Gon in exasperation. I really wanted to know. Well, maybe I am a little annoyed by his theatrics but still...

Gon huffed.

Kurapika sent me another amused look as Leorio played peace-keeper again,"Now Gon I'm sure Avi..."

I ignored Leorio as he talked and lectured Gon and I about nit-picking and my thoughts turned to Kurapika and his smiles. He was attractive...how could I have missed that? And brave, smart, funny too...Kurapika was...someone I want to be around, I realized as the Kurta walked next to my side.

I stared at Kurapika's face.

Kurapika glanced at me out of the corner of his eye but I still could not look away because I was hypnotized by the small details I never noticed...the freckles on his skin, the way his tawny eyes were two different colors, a light gray around the center which bled into the tannish brown towards the middle and outer parts of his irises...

"What?", Kurapika questioned as he looked at me. I opened my mouth to give him an excuse but then thought, what good would it do?

"I never knew how attractive you are."

I blushed, embarrassed that I had told the truth but also proud of myself, because now I would know how Kurapika felt.

* * *

Sitting as far away from Kurapika in the train was hard as him, Leorio, Gon, Killua, and I were squashed together.

"Do you even know where to fund Hisoka?", Killua asked Gon.

Gon opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. "Well...no", Gon sheepishly responded.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, hoping it would quash the hurt inside me. Unfortunately it didn't. What I would give for some of that emotional-numbing tshuaj inside my backpack now...but I couldn't smoke it in front of my friends.

Well...Kurapika certainly was NOT my friend anymore.

 _I sent a quick glance at Kurapika who was staring at the ground, shaggy blonde hair hid his face from me._

 _"Thank you", Kurapika stiffly said._

 _Something inside me felt hurt. Why was I upset? It's not like I was emotionally attached to Kurapika...right?_

 _Kurapika sped up until he reached Gon, Leorio, and Killua while I lagged behind, lost in a sea of shock and embarrassment._

"I know where he is", Kurapika said as he shut his eyes, looking as fucking calm as ever while I was having a mental breakdown!

I was going to make him pay. Somehow.

"He told it to me after the orientation.

"But not during your fight?", asked Leorio.

I whipped my head towards Kurapika...what? That must have occurred when I was outside with Gon...why hadn't Kurapika told me?

"He told me he had information about the Spider," Kurapika revealed, a hint of anger in his tawny eyes.

I shuddered. What was Hisoka playing at? He was connected with my family and the Spider...somehow...so why would he rat us out to Kurapika?

"The Phantom Troupe", Leorio breathed.

I was either going to have to sand manipulate people again or start stabbing hearts to protect my family.

"He said he would be located in Yorknew City, on September 1st", Kurapika informed Gon.

My heart stopped beating...Yorknew City was where Brec was...that was where one of my family's main trade operations were. That was home of the black markets. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Then we've still got over half a year", Gon said.

"They'll hold the world's largest auction in Yorknew City", Leorio said as he snapped his fingers.

I was officially fucked. I slunk lower in my seat.

"Correct", Kurapika confirmed,"From September 1st through September 10th there will be an auction for unusual items, rare goods, and treasures from around the world".

And my family would be there. Unfortunately so would 2 of our supply of the scarlet eyes.

"That event attracts all the nasty folk, who look to satisfy their greed. It' the biggest gathering of money in the world".

"So the Troupe will be there?", Leorio questioned.

Kurapika nodded and responded in a firm voice. "They will. They would not let an opportunity such as this pass. They're a group of bandits. So Hisoka will be somewhere in Yorknew City on that day."

I narrowed my eyes at Kurapika. What a manipulative little bastard, withholding pertinent information from Gon.

Was this who Kurapika really was? Maybe I should have just killed him that night rather than slept next to him.

"Okay, on September 1st", Gon said to Kurapika,"Thanks."

I couldn't agree with Gon. _Okay, on September 1_ _st_ _, shit will go down, I told myself, have a backup plan._

* * *

Kurapika gently tapped me on the shoulder and stared at me. "Ready to find the scarlet eyes?", he asked me.

My jaw dropped. I hadn't expected him to want me to tag along after I had spilled my feelings to him and he hadn't returned them.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "You're funny and smart, a good travel companion, fighter, and nen user who is familiar with the mafia and merchant families. Why wouldn't I want an ally who could benefit me?"

I narrowed my eyes in anger...Kurapika was lying again.

We turned to the group. "We shall depart now", Kurapika said as he put a hand on my shoulder which I just stared at.

He was manipulating me all this time! Just like he was with Gon!

 _'No Avi', the rational part of my brain chided,'wait until later, you can still use him to ruin other merchant families but you will lose that if you expose him as a manipulator in front of your friends'._

I listened to it and kept the fake smile plastered on my face.

"I need money for the auction so I shall seek a patron who will employ me as a Hunter", Kurapika told Leorio, Gon, and Killua a partial truth. I saw right through it.

But nobody else did. Not even Killua. All of them saw a helpful friend, but who did I see?

I saw a dichotomy in Kurapika's personality. He was a warm friend who cared...but as I feared, the ugly side which I had seen before was slowly taking over. There was a dark shade to his aura that would forever be there because of the murderers of the Kurta Clan and the people who had encouraged the trade, my family and the other wealthy merchant families.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all, now at this point the series is focused on Gon and Killua, that means I have more leeway to create scenarios involving Kurapika, Avi, Hisoka, the Mafia, etc.!**

 **Let me know how you feel about the romance, characters, etc.!**

 **If there's a direction you want to see something move in, review or drop me a message.**

* * *

The dark maroon surrounds the outer part of the iris which bleeds into a lighter shade of red.

"They're beautiful", I mutter, half to myself and half to Kurapika who is looking out the window of the public library in the tourist town surrounding the Zoldyck Estate.

A muscular arm presses up against mine as he leans over my shoulder to look at the picture. I try to suppress the goosebumps his proximity causes but fail. _Why couldn't Kurapika be more feminine? Or unattractive_ , I wonder? Luckily for me, Kurapika is fixated on the scarlet eyes and he remains naïve and unaware, as per usual.

My eyes shift to his face, which suddenly shifts to a set, determined expression.

"I will find them", says Kurapika. _Whoever knew the tawny brown color could look so cold?_

I quickly slam the book shut and turn around to fully face Kurapika. _Time to manipulate otherwise he'll go down his 'I'm obsessed with the scarlet eyes' path again!_

"And I will help", I add as my eyes meet his.

Something burns in his eyes but it quickly fizzles out. Kurapika's shoulders drop in a rare show of tiredness. _Mission complete._

"Where do we even start?", he mutters, brow furrowed in thought.

I begin to say,"We need to go to Sa-"

"A blacklist hunter agency!", Kurapika loudly exclaims as his body twitches with renewed energy. He looks at me with that dazzling, perfect smile on his face.

I frown and raise an eyebrow. Kurapika notices my irritated demeanor and realizes I am irritated because he had interrupted me.

Kurapika is so predictable, of course he will eventually want to go to Yorknew City. Too bad for him, because there is no way in hell we will go any closer to Yorknew City, which is where majority of the blacklist hunter agencies are based in.

The main reason why is because my family is in Yorknew, Brec is in Yorknew now. So I need to keep Kurapika away from there until I refine my nen techniques. Just in case I have to kill Kurapika. Because while I am improving, he is also improving too from out training sessions. _I can handle him now, but if he learns nen..._ Something inside me shifts uneasily at the thought.

A warm hand gently shakes my shoulder and I look up. "Avi...what's wrong? Normally you have an opinion or something to contribute?" The longer I stare at him, the pinker Kurapika's cheeks turn. The idea that I can cause Kurapika discomfort amuses me. _I'll have to mess with him more_ , I think to myself.

I scowl irritably at him. "Interrupting people is rude." It's about time I correct his rude behavior.

Kurapika blinks and stares at me for a couple of seconds. "I apologize", he says, "What were you saying before I rudely interrupted?"

My lips part slightly in shock. I had been expecting him to fight with me, to deny that he was ever rude. Kurapika pleasantly surprises me every day. _Maybe he isn't as much of a manipulative, self-centered jackass as I thought... he can admit when he is in the wrong._ "We should go to Samil. That's my hometown and where the trade for the scarlet eyes first began. The merchant families based there will have both the scarlet eyes themselves and information."

Kurapika blinks once more and tilts his head to the side in thought. "I didn't think of that", he says to me, eyes never leaving my face.

"You can go to the mafia, except it's better guarded and both of us will most likely be killed if we go storming in there to find the scarlet eye without a reason, disguises, lies, and a plan."

I give Kurapika a stern look. "I refuse to die because of your stupid obsession with the clan."

Kurapika freezes and looks down at me. _Well fuck._ A cold expression covers his face and his eyes quickly transform into that purplish-brown color they turn before the red will rise to the surface.

Strangely enough, I feel no fear...only...annoyance. Because I know that with one flick of my left wrist, I can control Kurapika. With one jab of my right hand, I can knock him off balance. He knows it too which is why he hadn't challenged me like he did to Leorio when they had first met.

It was frankly scary how badly I could hurt him. Illumi and Hisoka had done too good of a job training me.

Amusement courses through me as I lock eyes with Kurapika. When he saw me smirking his fury continued to build. "How dare you insult my goals...the clan...me", he hisses and he towers over me.

People around us begin to become aware of the tension between Kurapika and me, which will lead to them noticing those scarlet eyes. So I reach up and run a hand through his thick, blonde bangs and shake them so they fell in front of his eyes.

"That suits you better", I tell him with my hand still running through his bangs. I lean closer and whisper into his ear,"Your eyes you fucking moron!"

To an outsider we appear to be a couple, whispering sweet nothings to one another. But instead we are a mockery of love, fake.

Kurapika's hand shoots up and grabs mine. He roughly removes it from his hair and I permit him.

"You're welcome moron", I mutter, "Even when we are arguing I still look out for you. You don't even say thanks."

Kurapika simply grunts. He knows I'm right but he refuses to verbally acknowledge it.

This is how he is going to pay for flirting with me, leading me on, and not returning my feelings when I admitted them to him. I am going to make him crack.

"Am I insulting or telling the truth?", I innocently ask Kurapika as he continues to remain unresponsive, looking at the ground.

Kurapika raises his head, eyes still glowing a bright scarlet color.

I meet his gaze with my own burning gaze.

"You may identify with the clan but at the end of the day, when you die, you will die as Kurapika. But you will die for the Clan. You will waste the opportunities given to you, the life, and the culture the clan gave to you. Because you are an obsessed fool and I am certain the Clan would have never wished for you to waste everything given to you because of your rashness. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Kurapika, if you keep acting hot headed you will die and then what, who, will be left of the Kurta Clan?"

Kurapika stiffens in shock and the scarlet fades away, leaving behind a tawny brown color with a dazed expression. Kurapika is in shock. Maybe I was too harsh. No...I was too logical. Time to pretend I actually cared about Kurapika's stupid goal when in reality he was just a tool I need to eliminate my family's competition and rescue my sister.

I reach out and drew Kurapika into a hug. "I'm sorry", I mutter as I run my hand again through his thick bangs. _His hair is nice, surprisingly soft, and I really like running my hand through it_. "But I value you more than the clan. I would die for my friends, for you, but not for the dead."

 _Wait...why did I apologize? Whatever. It's only this one time._

Kurapika says nothing and his thick hair hides his expression from me. But I bet he is still in shock which is the only reason why he hasn't smacked my hand out of his hair again.

An old woman across the aisle sends me an obvious wink. "Men", she says,"Never knowing what's good for them and always jumping into things."

She reaches over and pokes Kurapika's shoulder. "Boy", she rasps,"You're lucky you have this one to ground you."

She turns to me and cocks her head to the side. "Now why are you two discussing the Kurta boy so loudly? Anybody on this train could have figured out what I deduced, that there is one Kurta alive."

Kurapika jerks up and glares at her, one hand behind his tabard, which I know is ready to pull out a katana to kill her.

"Tell anyone...", Kurapika begins, but I interrupt by laughing at him. Kurapika sends me an irritated glare.

So I stop giggling and shake my head in disappointment. "You are about to gut this woman simply because she pointed out our idiocy? She won't tell. If she wanted a pair of scarlet eyes, she would have turned us in by now. Do you have any idea how many Mafia men and merchant families there are in the surrounding towns? We'd already be dead and your eyes would be in a jar. Don't be illogical. By the time she does tell, we'll be long gone. She's elderly and people will dismiss it due to her age."

Kurapika blinks and nods, clearly my logic had gotten through to him. "That...makes sense", he quietly agrees, eyes never leaving me. He lowers them in shame. "I apologize for acting rashly", Kurapika says to the woman. He then turns to me. "You have been with me from the start, from training to improve physical combat skills to now. Thank you Avi."

The elderly woman huffs and sends me an icy glare. "What a rude young woman you are". With that, she stood up and stomped away.

I send Kurapika a fake smile but never release my concentration on the grains of sand in my pouch. _How ironic considering I was the one to tell him to not go for HIS weapon._

"What now?", I asked.

Kurapika sends a sideways grin towards me that makes my pulse beat erratically. "We need contacts", he says.

It is then, I realize, that I am about to drag Kurapika into some of my family's competition, other merchant homes, looking for scarlet eyes, before we find a blacklist agency. I need to change my appearance so I will not be as easily recognized when we're robbing the mansions of people who know what my family looks like. What I look like, what I can be identified as: a Versace, the merchant family known for leading the sales of the scarlet eyes.

The black eyed male in front of me gently runs his fingers through my now medium length hair which barely falls past my shoulders.

"It's short", Kurapika says,"...and it's a light green...but it complements the purple contact lenses"

A feeling of...is that lust?...shoots through me as I stare at Kurapika, who has apparently moved even closer to inspect my new disguise. Then I wonder... _if he doesn't like me, why is he frequently touching me, teasing me?_

I see him move closer to me in the mirror behind him. I think this entire motel room is full of mirrors which is odd, but then again both of us are low on income, so we have to make do with this weird room.

A hand gently touching the side of my face breaks my random, scattered thoughts. Something warm blocks my mind, keeping it from functioning. _Damn emotions, I sourly think._

I look into Kurapika's tawny eyes and see...nothing but curiosity, fascination, disbelief, and the tiniest bit of terror. But not lust.

Anger subdues my desire. _How dare he move closer to me and touch my face the way he currently is! I am done. It's HIS turn to feel the way I feel!_

My body is flush against his in an instant and Kurapika's eyes widen in shock. As I predicted, his muscles stiffen upon contact and I smirk at Kurapika, whose face is now hidden by his stupid hair.

My hands are slowly running them up and down the sides of his arms. Still no reaction as expected. _Who is he to think he can brush against me, play with me, whatever, and then simply respond with 'thank you' when I share my feelings? Why act interested if he isn't? What can Kurapika gain my playing with me? Insecure...ever since I gained my nen powers Kurapika has attempted to work with me more...because I am an ally. But he knows, as well as I, that even though he is physically stronger than me, I can kill him easily with nen._

"Don't you look good", I coo innocently as I run one hand down his chest. _How low can I go before he stops me,_ I wonder in sick fascination? Unfortunately the black contacts hide any hint of the purple or scarlet color I want to see so badly. Because that means I will have won. He has no power over me. I hold the cards.

Kurapika's breathing quickens as he is probably wondering what his irrational feelings are. _Since he has the emotional spectrum of a dead fish,_ I sourly think as I hook my thumb under his shirt and gently run it across his abs.

I glance up at Kurapika's face and expect to see his usual detached, cold expression. Instead, Kurapika's eyes are shut in pleasure or pain and he seems tense, as if he is trying to restrain himself...he looks so attractive...

That's the moment I realize I'm curious about the Kurta. What does the rest of Kurapika feel like? Taste like? I stop that train of thought. What am I thinking!? I glance back up at a panting Kurapika; I could do it and he would enjoy it...but it is not right. Kurapika appears to have never been touched like this before?

No way would I give in that easily. After all, he did simply say 'thank you' to me after I told him he was attractive. I needed him to want me to touch him before I would truly bother.

That's when I feel something hard against my leg and I look down. Kurapika has an erection, definite win for me. I smile triumphantly and laugh!

At the sound of my laugh the spell is broken. Kurapika's chest heaves as he shakes and stares at me, as if for the first time. "Why do I...I don't...I don't understand", he pants in confusion.

I waver in between wanting to see if I can push Kurapika more and stopping. A voice in the back on my mind chimes in: d _oesn't he know what it feels like to like a female? Didn't he ever have a female touch him before? Is he a virgin?_ These thoughts swirl in my mind as I stare up at Kurapika, inches away from his lips.

He will give in first. So I have to leave now before I make Kurapika feel, heaven forbid, actual emotions and lust for me. He will definitely emotionally shut down on me like he did earlier on the train.

I reach up and run a hand through his bangs, messing his hair up. With his length pressing against my leg, I can easily turn him on, make him crack, even more. But I resist the urge to make him harder by grinding my leg against his penis. Though it would be funny to see how he would react...

Kurapika stares at me in fascination, shock, and fear. I have rendered him speechless, but something about him still feels...off. I am not sure what it is, but any other male would have responded to me touching him but Kurapika seemed...

Suddenly I realized what it was that bothered me. I didn't like the fear in his eyes. Why is he scared of someone getting this close to touch him? Then, a disturbing thought answers my question: _when was the last time someone even hugged Kurapika? Even put a comforting hand on his shoulder? Everybody he loves is dead. What if majority of people only touched him when he fought them? Hurt him? And here I am...turning it into some stupid game because I'm immature and Kurapika's a hot-headed idiot who hates losing..._

So I smile and much more gently smooth his hair into place.

Rather than continue to touch him teasingly, I simply hug an unmoving Kurapika who instantly wraps his arms around me in response. I guess he's grateful that I've stopped causing his body to have uncontrollable physical reactions.

"We have to go rob a merchant's mansion now, the Dursha family's mansion. That's all there is to understand", I mutter as I remove myself from his grasp.

With a dazed expression on his face, hands awkwardly in front of him now that I had removed myself from his arms, messy blonde hair, and an erection, Kurapika stands in front of me, a mess. I feel equally proud of myself for making him appear so disheveled and disgust that I unleashed the human need for affection and touch within Kurapika, who has no idea how to handle someone caring about him.

I hide my shame by quickly smiling at my handiwork and said,"We need to review nearby architectural layouts so we can get in and out." I can't resist grinning wickedly at Kurapika and asking,"Are you having a hard time?" _I could never resist a good pun._

Kurapika's cheeks have bright red spots on them. "I need to use the bathroom", he said as he angrily stomps into the bathroom of the small motel room.

I sit down on a nearby tattered chair and put my face into my hands.

"Knife", Kurapika deadpans as he not-so-gently slaps the dagger into my outstretched palm.

I say nothing, allowing Kurapika some time to chill out.

The rock makes a horrid screeching sound as I push it along the dull edge of the knife which automatically sharpens.

Kurapika winces and stares at me. So much for letting him chill out. Now he thinks I am being obnoxious on purpose. Whatever. I wait...he is so predictable.

"Why did you touch me like that?", Kurapika blatantly asks me in an authoritative tone.

My blinding smile disarms him again. "When was the last time someone touched you, not to hurt you, but to make you feel happy?"

Kurapika's jaw stiffens angrily and I raise an eyebrow. "Oh wait...me. That night on the airship."

"Silly emotions are weaknesses", Kurapika grumpily mutters to himself,"I wish I was not weak."

I give him a cold stare. "To care for others gives you the motivation to push yourself. That weakness is your best weapon. It is a weakness if you shove it down and hide it, as you are doing now."

His right eye begin to twitch in anger as he glares at me. He and I both know I am right. Kurapika sighs in defeat and hangs his head.

The sounds of almost hysterical laughter float to my ears from Kurapika.

"What?", I ask, suddenly self-conscious. _Has he finally cracked!?_

"That's rich coming from you, Avi. Especially since you can be the most calculating, logical, and cold individual I have had the 'honor' of meeting."

His angry tawny eyes bore into mine.

"I have seen you kill. I have seen you fight. There are no emotions when you fight."

I smile cruelly. One thing Illumi had taught me during the Hunter Exam on Zevil Island was how to deal with veiled insults, which Illumi was the master of. Kurapika pales in comparison.

My hollow laughter causes some of the irritation to dissipate from Kurapika's bright, angry red aura.

"I fight for myself and not for other then, Kurapika. You do not want to see me fighting for one of my family members' lives."

Kurapika blinks and opens his mouth. "Family? I was not aware that you have living kin?"

I gulp nervously but then wonder, why not tell him the truth? Or well, at least a partial version of it...I gently smile.

"Sabie is my little sister, she just turned sixteen. She's crazy. When she focuses on a goal, she will achieve it. She has always been ambitious. My brother, Brec recently turned thirteen. He's a loud mouth who does not think things through."

"Like you", Kurapika jibes as he pokes me in the arm. I giggle at him and poke him back.

Kurapika raises an eyebrow and interrupts my story about my family. "I remember that night..." he swallows and composes himself,"the anniversary of the massacre of the Kurta Clan, you were talking to your brother...you were upset." _And now you're upset and diverting attention away from yourself because you can't bear to deal with your emotions head on_ , I think to myself. But I say nothing about that.

This is it...this is where my tangled web of lies is going to start.

Kurapika looks me straight in the eyes and asks me the one question I do not want to answer. "Why?"

"My sister Sabie was kidnapped by the Mafia."

Kurapika's eyes narrow. "Why? Why is she so important that the mafia would even waste time bothering to kidnap her?"

Lies whip through my brain. Lies which I would feed Kurapika. No...why do I need the deception? I'll just avoid parts of the truth. Kurapika is smart and I will slip up, but when I do, I want to be able to have room to manipulate and cover my butt, which I cannot do if I give him an outright lie.

I place my hand over Kurapika's hand and lean forward until I am millimeters away from his face. "Promise you will tell no one", I whisper. To see if Kurapika is lying or not, I reach out with my aura to feel that of Kurapika. If I feel any mockery, amusement, or anything I can associate with betrayal, I will lie. But I do not have to. All I feel is a genuine want to work with me...and anger, there is always anger in Kurapika. The need to avenge his Clan, to kill.

Kurapika nods, breaking my concentration. "I promise."

My family stole Mafia goods in order to make ends meet. My parents did...actually...but somehow the Mafia tracked down my siblings and kidnapped my sister. I have until two months before the Yorknew City Auction to find and rescue her. Or rob enough merchant family mansions to pay for the Mafia's ransom fee. My parents are so busy collecting it that they think I'm at home with Brec."

"And your parents permitted you to take the Hunter Exam?"

I look up at Kurapika's face. "Well, they did...but Sabie was kidnapped in the middle of the exam...they are under the impression that I earned my license and came straight back home. They don't know because it's unsafe for them to return home. They have no idea I'm robbing merchant families' houses with a Kurta who I will soon help infiltrate the Mafia to find the scarlet eyes."

Kurapika nodded. "Sometimes rules must be broken to finish a task." He sent me an unreadable look. "Or fulfill a promise. But you are trustworthy, our goals still coincide", Kurapika states as he puts a thoughtful hand under his chin. He glances down at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "I want to ruin the merchant families and Mafia as much as you do, Kurapika." _But for different reasons...and my family and their partners will receive warnings from me in advance, allowing them to lay low until they are off the Kurta's radar. Like I'll EVER tell THAT to Kurapika. He clearly didn't trust me still and I don't trust him._

The determination in Kurapika's eyes makes me feel guilty about my partial lies and skewed truths. He grasps my one hand with his two, both hands swallow my tinier one. I am once again reminded of how easily he can break my bones if he wished. But luckily I can use nen while he cannot. Yet.

"I, Kurapika of the Kurta Clan, will help you, Avi of Samil, rescue your sister or help locate her body to give her a proper burial."

Nen glows around us and fear tears through me. "It's mixing...what?", I gasp in confusion.

Our auras are mixing, but of course, my comment is wasted, because Kurapika can see nothing.

Kurapika sends me a confused look. "That is my promise to you, Avi... but what are you referring to?"

I send him a guarded look. Will it always be this way? Me seeing and feeling while he is...disconnected and unable to see?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all! Since someone messaged me about shorter, easier to read chapters, I decided to start writing shorter chapters. Please let me know how else I can improve this story so it's more interesting, easier to read, etc.!**

* * *

Giggles echoes throughout the mansion. I grasped my switchblade in my hand and bumped Kurapika's hand with mine.

With his black wig and contact lenses Kurapika looked like a different person.

Kurapika's grip tightened on his katana while my sand floated into the air.

"Nobody steals the scarlet eyes and wrecks one of the best merchant family's goods and lives", a disembodied voice said, coming from the ceiling of the other side of the room.

I twitched in surprise as a petite man fell from the ceiling. With white hair and eyes, the man's appearance was rather...unsettling.

I pushed my feelings of fear and unease deep inside of me and looked past the man's physical appearance.

"Nen?", Kurapika muttered.

I slightly shook my head. I couldn't see anything. No sudden shift in aura indicating the man was going to attack or flare outwards indicating the man even knew aura existed.

Kurapika took a step forward. "You...you work for and support murderers. You are as good as the murderers who killed my kin."

The man smirked and giggled once more at Kurapika.

But I didn't move forward, something was...off about this man.

"Avi!", Kurapika snapped,"Focus. This is the last merchant family in this town. Let us finish this job here and move on!"

Kurapika was correct. We had been raiding mansions and killing my family's competition, not that Kurapika knew that, for the past 3 weeks.

Kurapika was blind, all he cared about was finding his scarlet eyes, which he was. He held funerals for his kin after we had retrieved the eyes, but I never attended. It felt like I was intruding on a private moment between Kurapika and the remains of his friends and clan members. Even though the clan members and friends were all dead.

The sound of footsteps shifting on the cement floor of the warehouse near the mansion captured my attention.

"Wait! Kurapika!", I shouted. I realized what was wrong-the man had no aura! He was hiding it somehow which meant...he had to be aware of it.

Kurapika immediately lunged to the left as the man suddenly appeared directly in the spot Kurapika had been moments before, nen concentrated in his hand.

Nen transformed the man's nails in claws, the entire had itself was veiny, the skin, thicker. The man glanced up at me, with lack of irises and all.

"nen user!", I shouted.

"Really", Kurapika complained,"You couldn't have noticed sooner!"

He swung his katana at the man who easily dodged the blow, only to trip over my sand. That was the best part about being a manipulator, all I had to do was choose my main material, or conductor, that I would use to control a person. However, this meant I could only ever use that one conductor. Once my opponent learned what my conductor was, my offense and defense limits were limited.

 _'This is the price of choosing a conductor', Hisoka said as he flipped his deck of cards around, 'As a manipulator you are able to use your aura to control objects and creatures. But the moment your opponent learns what you are, or what your conductor is, you will mainly be playing a defensive game. That, Avi, is why I am better suited to teach you nen than Illumi. Simply on the basis of creativity'_

 _'But why teach me nen? Why not kill me?', I questioned Hisoka._

 _The clown smiled coldly and looked down at me. 'Bigger events have yet to unfold, Avi. More games to be played. But it is not fun playing with friends if all are not at the same level. Besides, I owe your parents. After I will have helped you succeed, my debts will have been repaid.'_

 _I huffed. 'You're not honorable'. Immediately a blow to the side knocked me to the ground. Instinctively I curled into the fetal position. Hisoka towered over me, nen flaring, and rage glittered in his yellow eyes._

 _'I always repay my debts and keep promises', Hisoka hissed in fury, 'Never disrespect me with false accusations again.'_

 _I shuddered and simply nodded. Hisoka was a SCARY guy! Being stranded on Zevil Island during the Hunter Exam didn't help either._

The man coldly giggled, bringing me back to reality.

"Avi!", Kurapika shouted in irritation as the man had dodged around him faster and faster, "I need your help!"

The man was clearly an enhancer, which was surprising considering his deceptively slight build.

Nen-coated sand rose from the ground and flew at the man, who immediately dodged and crouched on the ground, studying me.

Kurapika and I glanced at one another and rather than run towards the nen-user, I ran towards Kurapika.

This threw the man who cautiously dodged to the side to move a bit farther away from Kurapika and me.

Unfortunately for him, Kurapika and I have been training together since Phase 3 of the Hunter Exam. Between the two of us, we could predict what both nen-users and regular guards would do and who they would attack first: the girl with the light green hair and nen-user or the boy with the black hair and katanas.

In coordinated motion, Kurapika and I approached the man, matched step for step. The man raised a fist, glowing in nen in defense. Kurapika and I had him cornered. All of us knew it.

"I will avenge the Kurta Clan", Kurapika said, black contacts hiding blood red eyes.

"Shut up you moron!", I snapped, the adrenaline getting to me, "I'm fighting him too. Don't risk our lives because you are a rash"-the Enhancer lunged forward towards me, the main threat. We both knew we were nen-users.

It was a fight between us. Kurapika had no nen and logically, could not match either of us in combat.

A fist caused air to rush past my head...and blood to rush from my face. That had been too close.

My switchblade swiped at where the man had been moments before and I tried to focus on moving my nen underneath his feet. Right now I was incapable of even moving my sand smoothly. The motions was jerky and delayed as I really wasn't focused. That was another drawback of my nen ability.

In an instant, Kurapika had sliced a thin line into the man's arm.

"You bitch!", he snarled at Kurapika.

"They're down here!", more voices shouted.

"Fuck", I yelled in frustration. More guards. Damn it!

Kurapika glanced at me and I at him. We needed to hurry.

I sent a powerful kick towards the chest of the enhancer but he caught my leg and fear rushed through me. I was such an idiot!

 _'You are a manipulator', Illumi told me, 'If you ever fight an Enhancer, attempt to avoid physical contact because you will lose.'_

Illumi would claim to have never seen me before in his life had he seen me centimeters away from an Enhancer.

The Enhancer smiled evilly, white canines matching his hair and eyes.

In a millisecond I felt pain radiate from my shin up to my femur (thigh bone) when suddenly the Enhancer was stabbed in the back. Kurapika.

The Kurta leaned over the shoulder of the man. "The Kurta Clan sends its regards," Kurapika breathed as he viciously stared at the man.

The Enhancer grunted and elbowed Kurapika in the chest, sending the larger 6 foot Kurta flying across the room.

Meanwhile, I had danced off to the right of the man and felt...an irrational amount of rage at seeing Kurapika tossed across the room. Both at him, for being a dummy and not finishing the man but instead spouting Kurta Clan honor nonsense at him, and at myself.

I would not make that mistake again.

The man lunged towards me and I focused, losing my sense of the environment and watched as my sand shifted around my switchblade, which had fallen from my hand when the man grabbed my foot.

The man's fist was flying towards my face. I had milliseconds left.

"Avi!", Kurapika howled.

The knife flew towards the back of the man's throat and I cocked my head to the side. The man's eyes widened as he saw the motions of my left hand.

His body slammed into mine as his fist had missed my face, but I bounced off of him. As I flew backwards I focused on making a circular motion with my hand, causing the knife to circle around to the front of the man's throat, and slit it open.

Blood poured from the gash as the man fell to the ground.

In a second, it was over. Kurapika and I looked at one another.

"Move in! They killed Leto!"

Leto, or the Enhancer, was dead.

"Let's move!", I shouted at Kurapika, who was staring intently at the scarlet eyes.

His shoulder shook. He glanced up at me and I felt my blood run cold at his expression. "No", he growled, "Every person in this house will pay for associating themselves with murderers."

He jumped past me to attack the guards who were shooting at us with guns. But Kurapika didn't care. He never cared when he fell into a rage.

I hung back, knowing I couldn't stop him unless I fought him myself, which I had done before and won. It was disturbing how he wanted to kill anyone involved or associated with those who traded the scarlet eyes, whether man, woman, or child. According to Kurapika, they all needed to die.

In the case of the security guards, I did not care. They could all die. But the children of my family's competition...I felt...guilt. I had blood of my hands, literally and metaphorically, the blood of innocents. We had recovered 12 pairs of scarlet eyes from the 8 merchant families in this town. And then there were none. We had killed them all.

This was the last merchant family in this town. We would go to Yorknew City after this, to where my brother, Brec, was located. Was I mentally stable? I didn't know anymore, was Kurapika mentally stable? Fuck no.

The last security guard made a gurgling sound as he fell to the ground in the pool of his and his colleagues' blood.

Kurapika turned to me, walked over, picked up the jar of scarlet eyes, and held out his hand to me. The black contacts made his eyes unreadable.

"Ready to go?", Kurapika asked. He said it so casually, as if he hadn't killed the 4 unlucky security guards at the mansion.

I nodded. I only knew one thing for certain as I held Kurapika's hand: this man beside me would help me complete my goals and vice-versa, except at this point we knew one another's fighting style so well that we would forever be in a dead-lock, IF Kurapika learned how to use nen.

Naturally, after every fight, Kurapika looked at me with his emotionless eyes and said, "The fight would have finished faster if I can learn nen."

And as always, I looked at the artificial black contacts and replied, "I can barely control my own nen as I never truly had a teacher. What makes you think I can effectively teach you?"

Kurapika's mouth opened and shut. And we walked hand in hand out of the mansion with the lone pair of scarlet eyes in the jar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: There is some sexual material in this chapter (not a lemon yet). By reading this chapter, you are agreeing that I, the author, will not be held responsible for any possible negative effects caused by reading the sexual material in this chapter.**

* * *

Kurapika stretched, revealing the sliver of skin of his stomach. He sent me a lazy look. "So Avi...how many more do we have left?"

I shifted my eyes from his stomach up to Kurapika's face. "Ummm...let me check the list on my phone."

A blush covered my cheeks and I immediately raised my phone to hide it.

Two more families were on the list.

Two more before Kurapika and I went to another city, wherever, to search for the Blacklist Hunters Agency. Or whatever it's called. I didn't care, all Kurapika had to do was kill off my family's competition. And if we happened to find Sabie...whoever kidnapped her would pay.

Kurapika's fingers snapping in front of my face brought me back to reality.

A question lingered in his tan eyes. "You ok?", asked Kurapika,"Whenever you zone out it worries me..."

I shot him a curious look. Where had all this caring come from!?

My phone beeped and the screen displayed a text message from Brec, my brother.

"They're going to kill Sabie. They just sent mom a finger. The DNA test came back...it's Sabie's."

I flinched and the phone slipped from my hand. Kurapika's hand shot out and caught my phone.

"No!", I yelped as Kurapika's eyes scanned the text on the phone.

His tan eyes, now sharp, flashed to me. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the phone. "Your time is running out...isn't it?"

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "Ugh", I moaned in desperation.

Kurapika's hand was instantly on my shoulder, rubbing it in comfort. "Hey don't worry! We'll search for more Scarlet Eyes, come closer to finding the source of the eyes, while simultaneously robbing more mansions and shipping more money to your sister's kidnappers."

I looked up only to see Kurapika's face inches away from mine. Instantly, I felt blood rush up to my face.

Kurapika's face was now centimeters away and I was lost...lost in his tawny eyes...I blinked.

And then Kurapika's hands were on my shoulders, pulling me closer, until our lips gently brushed one another's.

But he didn't do anything except stare at me with this cloudy look in his purplish-brown eyes.

At this point, I realized two things: 1) I was VERY attracted to Kurapika and 2) He wasn't moving fast enough.

My hand shot up to his thick blonde hair and I unthinkingly kissed Kurapika.

It was awkward and Kurapika wasn't moving. I opened my eyes and I looked into his wide tawny brown eyes.

I pulled away a millimeter and sent Kurapika a smoldering look. "If you can't-"

Hands cupped around my face cut me off as Kurapika pulled me close again, I was almost sitting in his lap.

 _Fuck it._ I sat in Kurapika's lap as my lips met his.

This time, I wasn't kissing a dead fish. I was kissing Kurapika. His lips were still together, I had to change that.

I ran my tongue across his soft lower lip and eventually Kurapika got the hint. But then I jumped as I felt Kurapika smile.

He pressed me against him and I went rigid in shock. _Was THIS Kurapika!?_

I guess Kurapika was clearly not shy when it comes to a challenge.

Immediately my mind flashed back to the time I fell on him at the Zoldyck Estate. But this time...was different.

A hand grasped the back of my head while the other lightly rested on my waist.

Kurapika was...he sucked on my sensitive lower lip and my eyes shut in pleasure. What the hell?

Then he bit down and a surprised sound tore out of me. Kurapika began to lightly snicker as he pulled away from me. But there was no way he was going to shock me like that again.

I decided to take it a step forward and my eyes zeroed in on Kurapika's neck. Now I smiled and he looked amused and curious. Kurapika had always tried to predict what people would do.

Because everybody had a sensitive part of their necks, even Kurapika did. I gently sucked on the pulse point of his neck and Kurapika jerked. Right, I forgot Kurapika wasn't used to human contact or hell, even touching a girl!

A part of me was filled with triumph, I, Avi, just made Kurapika flinch. And I was just getting started.

My lips traveled down his neck searching for...the base of his neck, below the throat, that was where-

 _"if you press on this part of the throat", Hisoka calmly lectured me in amusement as the other applicant's face turned blue,"your enemy cannot breathe. It is one of the sensitive parts of the throat."_

I shuddered in disgust. Was I really thinking about Hisoka as I kissed Kurapika? A quiet noise escaped Kurapika and both he and I seemed shocked that I caused that and that he was responding. Kurapika looked at me as if he couldn't believe this was happening.

Luckily for him, it was.

Immediately I moved my lips to behind his ear where some more sensitive skin was, this I knew from past experience and began to lightly lick, bite, and suck.

Kurapika's eyes were closed tightly shut and he was biting his lower lip. Nope, not happening. I was not going to let Kurapika hide the effects I was having on him from me.

My lips migrated back to his and I gently kissed his again, which caused him to stop biting his lip.

"Good", I murmured at him as he panted,"Don't bite your lip."

Kurapika's eyes-now a full blown scarlet red-flashed open as he stared at me challengingly. Oh...somebody didn't enjoy being ordered around.

So that's when I decided it would be a phenomenal time to rock back and forth against the bulge in Kurapika's pants.

Kurapika let out a louder moan and I snickered. Soooo predictable.

But that's when Kurapika's hands shot up to my breasts. Or not. Now I jumped and gasped at his sudden movement.

All I could focus on were the sensations created by Kurapika lightly moving his thumb back and forth over the sensitive skin. Goosebumps covered my flesh.

He awkwardly paused and I leaned towards his ear and murmured,"It's fine."

All Kurapika was capable of doing at this point was moaning and nodding. But that was fine with me.

Scarlet eyes met mine and all I could see was red.

* * *

 **Do not worry, there is more to come! I'm aware this is kind of short, I will make up for it with a longer chapter! Sorry for the delayed update, midterms and job interviews have been pains! I'm going to start scheduling updates. Next one will be by 11/15.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all! Here's your kind of weekly update (sorry about the delay, an ex-friend cracked and I had to put up with his bs the entire weekend)! But I'm fine for now. Onto the story!  
**

 **WARNING: If you continue to read, I am assuming you are over 18. I am not to be held responsible for your decision to continue reading this chapter, this story is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Kurapika sucked on a sensitive part of my neck and before I could help it, a moan escaped.

It wasn't a 'wow that feels good' moan, it was an 'I'm so horny' moan. Well I didn't seem desperate at all.

I always hated losing control. Especially to lose control in front of Kurapika...

I grasped the bottom of Kurapika's tabard and pulled it over his head.

He gently bit down on the side of my neck, lower, and sucked.

"Why...are...you wearing layers!," I panted.

Kurapika stopped and paused. "No! Fuck!", I hissed in irritation. Damn it Kurapika! Why do you have to be so...!

That would not do. I grabbed Kurapika's dick through his clothes and begin to rub him over his clothes. As a result he groaned. "Avi..."

"Stop being awkward," I commanded as I tore his shirt off, moved my hand to grip Kurapika's thick hair, and began to rock my hips back and forth on his erection. Bingo. I had Kurapika.

He ran his hands through my hair and pulled my face to his. Even though his eyes were scarlet, I could see the vulnerability in them.

I couldn't do this. Kurapika wasn't ready. He wasn't used to another person grabbing him and touching him. No...

"Let's stop", I said,"You're not okay."

Something flashed in Kurapika's eyes,"Yes I am."

That's when I began to shift off Kurapika but he lunged towards me to pull me back and...bam! The chair we were sitting on fell over into the wall.

"Stop fucking around! Keep it down!", an angry voice on the other side of the wall shouted.

Kurapika and I stared at one another in shock at our rash actions, then at the direction from which the voice came: our hotel neighbor.

Then we began laughing hysterically on the ground, Kurapika with his shirt off and me, still fully clothed.

Kurapika's eyes were still scarlet. And locked onto mine.

"Forget about it", I said,"You need us to go slow. Is it worth it to push yourself just so you can prove yourself?"

Kurapika stiffened and opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"You tense and flinch every time my hands even go near your dick. You're definitely a virgin because you're so awkward and stiff. And you don't communicate. You scream 'I'm an awkward virgin'."

Kurapika's cheeks turned red.

I poked one of his cheeks. "Your cheeks match your eyes."

Kurapika huffed and gently pushed me off of him as he shook his blonde hair in front of his expression, hiding it.

I stood up and brushed imaginary dust off myself and held a hand out to Kurapika.

Kurapika didn't even take my hand but rather stood up himself and set the chair back into its place.

He avoided my eyes and sighed. "I need to go to bed. We need to get up early and raid another house tomorrow."

I sighed. Always so awkward. A smile passed over my lips. Kurapika didn't deny that he was a virgin. But that would bring a ton of issues within itself. "And then we're out of here."

Kurapika finally looked me in the eyes and said,"Why would a merchant live on the outskirts of the city but not in downtown Yorknew City?"

Something felt stuck in my throat. But I swallowed and smiled. "I don't know. That's where all the action is."

Kurapika flopped onto his bed in our motel room and closed his eyes.

My eyes traveled Kurapika's lean, muscular body and I stared at his penis, which was very erect. When Kurapika was ready we'd have a lot of fun...but I didn't want to push him anything. Because he deserved better.

"You have a great body", I quietly commented.

Kurapika smiled but still kept his eyes closed.

"What's the name of the first family's house we're going to raid for scarlet eyes?"

I paused. "Versace." _My home. But my nen skills were pretty solid now.  
_

"And then let's find a blacklist hunter agency."

I stared at my phone which was now in my hand and texted Brec. _'Evacuate everyone and everything in the morning. Leave one pair of scarlet eyes hidden in the open. I am going to visit the house with...my partner. Brec, please trust me, he will kill you like he does to anyone who gets in his way. Promise me you will leave.'_

I sharpened the edge of my switchblade and stared at Kurapika who was peacefully dozing on the bed.

 _'I'll help fight_ ', Brec texted back.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid brother. Well fuck. ' _No'._

 _'Fine'_ , Brec responded. I'm glad he wasn't a moron.

* * *

Kurapika kicked in the door to my family's safe house. 'Please Brec, please don't be here. Don't be a moron', I begged in my mind.

My grip tightened on my bag of sand.

Kurapika stalked around the room, eyes scarlet. I glanced around. Nobody was here. ' _Oh thank you Brec-_

Kurapika tensed besides me and focused on the glint of light reflected from the binoculars. ' _Fuck. Brec. Are you kidding me?'_ , I cursed in my mind.

Brec evacuated everyone, except for himself. That was his hiding spot, when we were kids that's always where he'd hide. Kurapika spotted him within one minute. Now I have to save my stupid brother from my 'partner'.

The sick blank look that always crossed Kurapika's face when he saw somebody in the house of those who owned the scarlet eyes. Kurapika became a psychopathic monster.

And it was aimed at Brec. I fell back and faked a calm exterior. I fell into attack formation with Kurapika as he made eye contact with my brother.

Brec flinched back and dropped the binoculars from his face. He knew he had been spotted.

"Do you know why I'm here?", Kurapika called out to Brec. That's what Kurapika always said before he tried to kill them, but never could. Gon had tolld me about the time he refused to kill the man with the fake spider tattoo during the Hunter Exam. Kurapika was angry, yes, but he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He just appeared to be one, Kurapika was way too logical and soft. After all, I was always the one to kill- _no! To protect my family! I could NEVER kill aimlessly! There was always a justifiable reason! I stopped that train of thought and looked up at Brec. I was eliminating competition for my family, securing a future for my family. Yes...that's why I could kill and sleep at night._

Brec's fearful eyes, the Versace eyes, identical to mine, met mine and widened as he took in my altered appearance with purple contacts and green hair. It was the bare minimum to throw people off. But not my brother. It was time to take care of Kurapika.

I smiled warmly at Brec and return and released the sand from the bag.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all, here's a super long chapter. 'Why is it so long?', you might ask. Well because I'm moving the plot forward.**

 **I will not be updating next week because of Thanksgiving and also since I'm going to re-edit all the chapters again to make sure there are no plot holes, inconsistencies, bad character portrayals, etc.**

 **So if you see anything, no matter how minor, please let me know that way I can fix it!**

* * *

Time seemed to slow and I watched as Kurapika throw off his tabard. His katanas suddenly appeared in each hand. My beating heart, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, and my brother's big, fearful eyes stretching wider caused me to jerk my left wrist toward Kurapika.

The tan sand glowing with green nen was flying toward Kurapika until a card-a joker card-flew through it, sending my sand flying everywhere.

My eyes tracked the card as it fell to the ground. I knew that card...

The sound of Kurapika taking another step sent me out of stupor and I jumped on his back, which Kurapika did not like. But I didn't care, because Kurapika had moved toward Brec.

"Ghaahhhh!", Kurapika shouted in surprise as or momentum carried us forward.

Kurapika hit the ground with me on top of him and we both slid forward.

I was looking down at Kurapika's thick hair until Kurapika twisted around.

His expression was enraged but then I watched as it quickly changed to worry and fear.

I tensed and looked over my shoulder to see Hisoka looming over us.

* * *

I rolled off of Kurapika as he simultaneously shoved me to the opposite side, resulting in me now being awkwardly sprawled across Kurapika's chest for a split second, but that's all Hisoka needed.

A 5 card was pressed against my throat...it was glowing with light pink nen.

"Thanks Kurapika", I muttered sarcastically.

Kurapika huffed and glared at me. "It would have worked if you hadn't of moved THAT way!"

 _Real mature Kurapika, blame ME for everything!_

Kurapika's hand was reaching for his katana when Hisoka, who was now squatting by us, gave him a cunning look.

"I'll kill her if touch your weapon."

Kurapika froze but his hand was still twitching.

"What do you want?" he asked. I couldn't. The card was now pressed against my throat to the point at which if I spoke, I knew blood would be pouring from a shallow cut in my throat.

Hisoka chuckled and looked up. At Brec. "Come down and introduce us!", Hisoka cheerily called to Brec.

Brec scrambled out of his hiding spot, down a ladder, and awkwardly stood by Hisoka.

Kurapika and I were still on the ground, held there by Hisoka's card.

I locked eyes with Hisoka who giggled as he twirled one of my light purple locks around his finger.

"I looove the poor disguise", Hisoka mockingly cooed.

Kurapika was turning red as he watched Hisoka play with my hair.

My young brother simply looked sick.

My hand smacked Hisoka's hand away and I looked him in the eye. "If you're going to kill us, just do it. You're wasting my time."

Hisoka's smile grew and he giggled. "This is why I like you and you are now worth my time", he said as he removed the card from my throat.

I looked at him questioningly but as per usual, Hisoka never offered any explanation for his creepy ass comments.

In a flash, I rolled off of Kurapika and shot the sand at Hisoka who simply blocked it with a card.

"Stop!", shouted Brec as he looked at me.

I stopped, but Kurapika didn't.

Hisoka whirled around to face Kurapika and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm...still haven't learned how to use nen I see."

Kurapika was enraged. "That does not take away from my combat abilities", Kurapika responded,"You have defeated me once, during the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam, but you will not again."

I knocked one of Kurapika's katanas out of his hands by hitting the bottom part of his hand. Kurapika sent me a shocked and betrayed look but did nothing.

"Gon, Leorio, and Killua told me about how Hisoka was toying with you during your entire fight. I cannot beat Hisoka. Even with the additional training, you can't. I'd know. If Hisoka wanted to kill us, we'd be dead. So he wants to talk but he will kill you, Kurapika, if you try to fight him again."

Kurapika's dark purple eyes narrowed. They were close to shifting to scarlet. "What do you mean "I'd know"?"

I froze and instantly cursed myself for my stupid slipup. Hisoka began chuckling. "How funny that fate has brought us together here. How funny that all of you", Hisoka gestured to Brec, Kurapika, and myself with the card-free hand,"are so predictable."

Hisoka doubled over and began laughing hysterically, as if he couldn't seem even more unstable.

Brec and Kurapika locked eyes. "Who the fuck are you?", my little brother said while trying to look intimidating.

Kurapika lunged at him but was once again intercepted by me. The green glow of the nen casted shadows on Kurapika's face, distorting shadows.

"Qeb", I said to my brother, using his middle name. My brother twitched in shock but luckily did not say anything. Luckily my brother did not have a death wish,"Meet Kurapika. He's my partner. Kurapika, meet Qeb, he's my... friend."

Kurapika's indecipherable gaze shifted from Brec to me, who was standing only inches away from him.

Kurapika seemed to tower over me as he glared at my brother. He could easily shove me aside, but he didn't.

I had to explain my prior actions to Kurapika about Hisoka, who was still laughing hysterically...but...no...Kurapika didn't need to know that Hisoka had trained me on Zevil Island. If I had my way, he would never know.

"Hisoka would kill you Kurapika, I have seen him fight. I've seen him go on rampages. I saw this on Zevil Island, which is what I meant by 'I'd know'," I was sos disgusting, lying to Kurapika like this. But I continued,"None of us can even defend ourselves if he attacks, he's THAT good."

On a chance, I had appealed to Kurapika's logical side, praying he would think.

So I continued,"What use are you dead? What can you do if you are dead? Nothing."

Hisoka had stopped laughing and was now watching the interactions between Kurapika and myself. His gaze worried me. I shot a glance at Hisoka and saw the delighted, insane smirk plaster itself across his face and I wanted to kill him. I HATED that damn smirk. That smirk said, _'I know you are hiding valuable information from Kurapika and I will use it against you'._

Kurapika slowly nodded, the redness faded from his eyes. "I am of no use unless I have my vengeance".

My head dropped and I shook it in disappointment. When would Kurapika not define his ENTIRE life around the clan? I understand its importance to him, but Kurapika had a future. If he wouldn't be an ignoramus and be so focused on revenge that he dies.

But I said nothing because Hisoka was there. If I said something, we would appear divided in front of Hisoka. But a small part of me told me that Hisoka already knew that we disagreed about the intensity of Kurapika's quest for vengeance.

Whatever. Fuck Hisoka.

I turned to Brec. "And what the fuck are YOU doing here?" _Kurapika would have possibly killed your brother. Brec could be dead. Hisoka could have killed your brother. Brec could be dead._

My brother swallowed nervously and pointed to Hisoka. My heart fell. "He said that he would help us find Sabie." I said nothing and shook my head in disappointment. Again.

"We only have four more months left before they kill her!" Brec exclaimed while he tried to defend himself.

I froze and dread filled my heart. I slowly turned to see Kurapika approaching Brec.

Kurapika told Brec what I was thinking,"Hisoka doesn't 'help' random individuals for free."

 _'I agree', I thought,'what kind of deal did you make Brec? How can I get you out of it'?_

Yellow eyes locked once more onto mine. Those cruel, manipulative yellow eyes glittered with cold amusement.

"Sabie", Kurapika said as he looked me in the eye,"Your sister. That Sabie."

 _Shit. Fuck. LIE!_

 _No, give Kurapika part of the truth._ "Yes", I answered honestly as I looked at Kurapika," The same Sabie. Qeb here", my brother jerked again at my use of his middle name, he really needed to stop doing that."Is helping me find my sister."

Kurapika threw his hands up in the air. "I don't even know what to think or believe Avi!"

Hisoka nonchalantly strolled behind Brec and put an arm around his neck. "Allow me to explain", Hisoka told me,"...Qeb contacted me about locating your sister, now we're working together, and will continue to do so in the future. Why are you two here, hmmm?" Why was Hisoka playing along!? He knew Qeb wasn't my brother's real name, but Brec was. If Kurapika heard my brother being called Brec, he would connect the dots and wonder why Brec happened to be at the Versace residence. Then he would wonder if Brec was a Versace, which Brec was. Kurapika knew Brec was the name of my brother and Sabie was the name of my sister and realize that Brec was my brother and think that I'm a Versace. Which I am. Kurapika would learn who I am shortly. That would be a disaster.

Kurapika looked balefully at Hisoka. "The scarlet eyes."

Hisoka had the nerve to start giggling. He looked at me and snickered,"Fascinating. You fascinate me"

"You know about the Phantom Troupe. You know what I am. You know why I am here, at this merchant's residence," Kurapika continued.

Hisoka's eyes slid to me and he said,"I should have expected you to do this, Avi. I always think I can finally predict your action, find your psychological rhythm. But I can never."

All I could do was swallow. This was a huge clusterfuck and I knew that Hisoka knew I was a Versace. That this was my home Kurapika and I were invading. I knew that Hisoka knew why I was wearing a "poor disguise" that consisted of purple hair and green contacts.

Why did Hisoka help me train on Zevil Island? The reason he gave was poor, but I accepted his offer to train me anyway because I was desperate. Illumi I could understand. Those were my needles that only my family traded, we were a monopoly in that market. But Hisoka did mention that he owed my parents something...

But Hisoka was a wild card...what did he gain? What did he gain by especially playing with Brec, Sabie, Kurapika, and me?

It didn't matter. Brec had made a deal with the devil. We might as well find Sabie. Besides, Kurapika and I still had to "ransack my home", i.e. find scarlet eyes amongst my family's disorderly safe home which held no personal belongings with which any family member could be identified.

My parents were really clever people.

Brec pushed past Hisoka and hugged me. "I have to find her", he said.

Kurapika snapped once more,"I don't like this Avi. You are hugging your friend Qeb, who is working with Hisoka, who happens to appear in the Versace Residence while we're here. Speaking of which, normally the merchant's residences are filled with guards and the families themselves. But there is nobody here outside of these two."

Kurapika just HAD to notice everything. Luckily I had planned for this. But not for Hisoka and Brec to be there.

Brec's eyes became clever, calculating and he looked at Kurapika and said,"We believe that since the Versace merchant family has Mafia connections that Sabie could be located here."

Kurapika glared critically at Brec,"Are you a friend of the Versace family?"

I held my breath and jumped in,"No. Sabie was an enemy of the Mafia as am I. Brec is too because of guilt by association." This was another one of my 'kind of-sort of truths'. My family and the Mafia were competing for customers...and it accounted for why Brec would be in the Versace Residence and why Sabie was kidnapped. I predicted when Kurapika and I were alone, he would ask me who I am. And why my sister was important enough to be kidnapped by the Mafia. Once more, I would lie.

Kurapika turned to look at me and nodded in understanding. He bought it! Kurapika bought the lie that I was only helping him find the scarlet eyes in order to pay off my sister's ransom. Somehow. Within the next 3 months. Dread filled me. Brec and I did need Hisoka's help. The other merchant families were connected with the Mafia too...but I had not seen a single clue regarding the whereabouts of Sabie in any of the houses.

But then, of course, Hisoka had to instigate. Again. Hisoka stopped laughing and began gasping for breath, wiping away the tears streaming from his eyes. "The truth is in the eyes, Kurapika."

I froze and prayed that Kurapika wouldn't remember my natural eye color, my father's eye color. The same eye color that Brec had. All of us kids ended up with my dad's eyes. _'Please think Hisoka is making a jab at the scarlet eyes!', I desperately thought._

"What do you mean by that?" Kurapika slowly asked Hisoka.

The clown just grinned even more and I knew Hisoka was attempting to spark more trouble. So I had to be the damage control.

I grabbed Kurapika's hand and held it in both of my own. "Kurapika", I began,"Has Hisoka ever directly told you the truth?"

"Everything I say is true," Hisoka chimed in nonchalantly as he watched Kurapika and me again. With that sick gleeful smile that screamed ' _I wish to harm both of you'_.

Kurapika didn't look at Hisoka but focused on me. "You have been with me from the start", Kurapika said,"What motivation would you have to lie to me? I'll admit, this situation is very odd, but it works with what you told me. Though Hisoka's appearance could be attributed to an odd coincidence."

I looked over Kurapika's shoulder at the clown who was nodding in approval at my lie. Great. Now Hisoka is proud of my lying abilities. I still felt disgusting.

Now to distract Kurapika again. "But let's finish our job and find those eyes."

Kurapika nodded and Hisoka had a contemplative look on his face as if he was shocked that Kurapika trusted me enough to go along with this odd situation. I was shocked too. But then again, all Kurapika really cared about were his stupid scarlet eyes. Not my problem though.

I walked over to my little brother than whispered,"Stay with Kurapika and I in our motel room. One night. The weekend. Please, we need to talk about Hisoka."

Brec blinked. "Why?"

I looked my little brother in the eyes and whispered,"Trust me. Please don't go with Hisoka. Talk with me first. And by the way, thank you for playing along. Once again, you're not a Versace, just Qeb, friend of Sabie. Or my partner will kill you if he finds out."

To my surprise, Brec didn't fight with me or cause a scene, but nodded. I'm glad my brother was not an idiot.

I grinned and loudly said,"Ok. Time to find the scarlet eyes in the Versace Residence."

So our group of four consisting of Hisoka, who was instigating and constantly dropping subtle hints that I was a Versace, Brec, my brother who was glaring at Kurapika's hand which was holding mine, Kurapika himself, who was glaring at Hisoka, and me, someone who was creating a disgusting web of lies that Hisoka could easily shine light on if he told the truth. Or Brec could, if he slipped up.

For some reason, Hisoka had agreed to work with my brother. For some reason Hisoka agreed to train me. I had to contact my parents and ask about Hisoka as well as create a logical lie for Kurapika to believe, again, about why Sabie was so important that the Mafia had to kidnap her. Maybe I could say my family was a police family...?

Nope. It had to be better. Hisoka bumped into me a quietly whispered,"Your lies are impressive Avi. Fortunately for you, this chance meeting", I snickered at this, not believing Hisoka,"will give us a valuable opportunity to catch up."

I shuddered. Add another thing to my list: be prepared to try to lie to Hisoka and not die.


	28. Chapter 28

Kurapika grabbed the jar of scarlet eyes and glanced at me meaningfully. Time to leave.

I nudged Brec and felt sad as I glanced at him. He was taller than me now...I had spent 8 months away from home and my younger brother was growing up. An ominous chuckle broke my musings.

I glanced at Hisoka. _'And spending time with bad company', I thought sourly._

"We need to leave the room", I loudly stated as I walked towards the door, Brec behind me.

I had always let Kurapika do whatever he wanted with the scarlet eyes, I never knew what he did and... a part of me didn't want to know.

Surprisingly, Hisoka followed and even shut the door.

The clown's sickly yellow eyes bored into mine.

"What does he do with the eyes?", Hisoka asked me.

I stared at Hisoka and said nothing.

Brec glared at Hisoka. "How do you know my sister?" He always had to be the brave one. But he was my brother.

Hisoka smirked and looked at Brec. "We met during the Hunter Exam. Where she was when you were attacked."

Bile rose in my throat because Hisoka was right. I should have been at home, helping evacuate my family.

Brec was always a hot head. So was I, as was Sabie. Well...our parents were the same way, except they were smarter about when and where they showed that flaw.

But it still surprised me when Brec's fist met Hisoka's face with a loud crack! Hisoka himself seemed shocked.

"Never make my sister feel horrible about herself again you piece of garbage!" Brec angrily shouted.

Nen flowed through me as Hisoka calmly pulled a hand up with a single card in it.

 _Fuck._

"I have tolerated enough disrespect from your party. I have been tested too much by ignorant neophytes." Hisoka's yellow eyes narrowed and seemed to become oily, insane.

I calmed myself and let my nen focus on where Hisoka's card would go first. I was ready to leap in front of my brother. Where was Kurapika? With his stupid fucking love: the scarlet eyes doing whatever the fuck he does. That ignoramus!

Hisoka would strike Brec first. I trained with Hisoka on Zevil Island, I knew him.

Hisoka's smile crept upwards-a sickening, slowly growing smile.

I felt his hand flick forward and without thinking, I leapt. Straight into the path of the nen infused card.

The card hit my arm and deeply sliced into it, blood. But luckily the black top I was wearing wouldn't show it.

Hisoka cackled,"As predictable as ever Avi!" as I stood by Brec, eyes wide, gasping for air. He punched me and I flew across the room.

"Fuck you!" Brec screamed at Hisoka. No! Brec! ' _Get the fuck up Avi_ ', my brain screamed at me.

I pushed myself off the ground and shot sand at Hisoka. Sand meant to kill. Nen collided with nen, but Hisoka's gift was no match for sand. Sand finds cracks, sand finds weaknesses. And in my case, sand will exploit those weaknesses.

Hisoka's card had no nen shield anymore.

Hisoka was in between Brec and I but closer to Brec.

Hisoka stopped and glanced at me thoughtfully, now ignoring Brec.

Then the sound that gave me nightmares erupted from his mouth: a giggle.

Immediately I felt sick to the stomach. Every single time I have heard that giggle has been follow by death, torture, or the combination of both. And Kurapika was still nowhere to be seen.

"Time to step", Hisoka swiped his card at me and I ducked. As I leapt at Hisoka from one side with my switchblade in my hand to cut him and the other covered in nen to block Hisoka's nen-enhanced kick, Brec tried to stab Hisoka.

Panic filled me as Brec jerked like a doll around the room, slamming into walls, ceilings. And I couldn't do anything. _No. Not again, not like last time!_

What could I use in the room to take down Hisoka? Why didn't I think of this earlier!?

There! A vase. Fuck it, everything's now a weapon.

I could never win with solely physical and nen strength with Hisoka.

I threw the vase at Hisoka as I lunged in his direction, switchblade out...only to meet Hisoka's hand, coming towards my temple.

"Shiiii", I began to say, but was cut off as Hisoka began to double, triple, and Brec's shouts of pain became amplified. Then, blackness.

* * *

A terrible pain in my head woke me up and I my eyes flew open and then immediately shut. _Why the fuck was it so sunny?_ I blinked. _Where was I?_

A boy, he looked to be a young teenager ran towards me. "Avi", he whispered as he tried to hug me. But my hard shove at the boy's shoulder stopped him.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?", I snarled.

The boy looked like he was about to cry.

"And who the fuck is Avi?"

"Damn", another voice cursed from the doorway. Relieved tan eyes met mine.

Those tan eyes belonged to an older male, one with light blonde hair.

"Who the fuck are you? I'm going to start killing until I figure out what's going on!"

The younger boy turned to the older one and rolled his eyes. "Well she isn't dead! I told you so! Avi wouldn't die on me, she promised!" Then he turned to me with a bright smile on his face.

I blinked. "Am I Avi?", I asked.

The boy's smile faded and he slowly nodded.

"Yes", the older male said as he walked toward me. "I am Kurapika and this is my companion, Qeb".

I nodded in boredom, feeling a bit hungry and irritated that I had no clue what was going on.

"So why am I here with you two and did you know me before", I pointed at my head,"This?"

Kurapika reached down and warmly hugged me. But he held on a tad longer and said, "I'm glad you didn't die. We are working together to destroy the scarlet eyes, the last vestiges of my people, the Kurta Clan. You agreed to help me during the Hunter Exam. And Qeb..." Kurapika trailed off to look at Qeb who simply looked at me with this sad and broken expression.

I kept staring at Kurapika's attractive face and I smiled sweetly and said,"It's nice to meet you Kurapika." Kurapika obviously had a bit of a thing for me...were we dating before this? What were we.

Qeb shifted and my eyes shot to his face.

I stared back, not sure of what to make of it. Qeb had such distinctive eyes though...they were his most prominent feature. One day Qeb would age and he would be considered attractive. But now Qeb was simply growing into his features. He had to be around thirteen to fourteen years old. Kurapika was definitely older.

Qeb swallowed nervously and hesitantly spoke, "I am a...friend...of yours, Avi. We are being tracked by the Mafia because of an incident and... now I'm going to help you."

Kurapika swung around to stare at Qeb. "You showed up with Hisoka who did", Kurapika pointed at me,"this. She cannot even recall who she is."

Qeb's face darkened with anger. "And where were you? Hisoka left us to die." Cold chills of fear and revulsion swept through me at the name, I assume it was a name, Hisoka.

He cleared his throat,"Hisoka said he would spare us because the game was incomplete without its pawns. And he left Avi and I in pools of our own blood while YOU were playing with your scarlet eyes!"

In a flash, Kurapika had put a hand on Qeb's thinner shoulder and squeezed. Hard. Anger filled me and I almost, almost got out of the bed to attack Kurapika.

 _Why was I enraged?_

Kurapika's shoulder shook and he closed his eyes, releasing Qeb who had not backed down either.

"Avi", he snapped while staring at me,"We need food. Enough for three. We are going shopping."

But the cold edge in Kurapika's tan eyes told me he wanted to buy food with me, and not Qeb, was because he was five seconds away from attacking Qeb.

That thought caused me to feel angry...why was I so angry that Kurapika had even touched Qeb?

I shook it off and watched Kurapika walk into the hallway of our small motel room, giving me privacy. This only left..."Avi", Qeb whispered as he looked at me, eyes filling with tears.

"You can't...remember anything?"

I stared blankly at Qeb and asked,"Who am I to you? Why do you care so much?"

Qeb gently grabbed my arm and dragged me to the one mirror in this shitty motel room and pointed at it.

I walked over and saw a girl with purple hair and average green eyes.

Qeb appeared beside me in my reflection and I stared at his face and the girl...Avi...me.

"You are wearing contacts", Qeb whispered to me as he cautiously glanced at the hallway where Kurapika was waiting.

I slowly removed the contact and glanced back.

Staring back at me was a girl with one green contact covered eyes, standing next to the teenage boy, Qeb, with matching eyes. We either were related or had somehow ended up with extremely similar eyes.

"I'm your brother, Brec", Qeb said,"And Kurapika doesn't know. Don't tell him, please."

I held Qeb-Brec's gaze and nodded.

One piece to the puzzle, found.

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the delay all, I had some challenging courses this quarter that definitely took up my spare time!

I decided to use amnesia as a method of bringing Kurapika and Avi together. As you know, sometimes characters write themselves other than what I intended and Avi...she would have never gone for Kurapika because of her knowledge of who she is and her connection to the scarlet eyes. I came to terms with that as I was editing other chapters.

As always, let me know if you see any errors. The next update will definitely be faster than this one, lol.


End file.
